Dear doctor
by TammyRoss
Summary: Nicole Grimes era la más lista de su promoción, graduandose en medicina, pero la inteligencia no sirve en el mundo en el que ella va a vivir proximamente, ¿podrá Nicole sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi? ¿O morirá al intentarlo? Daryl / OC.
1. Nicole

**NICOLE **

Nicole se despertó temblando esa noche, no es que hiciese frío, estaban en pleno agosto y el calor se pegaba a la piel como si fuese súperglue, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, y no eran las noticias de la mañana, horribles y asquerosas. Miró el reloj preocupada, las 6:45 de la mañana, justo cuando se tenía que levantar para ir a su trabajo, rezando por que su hermano despertase ya de ese horrible coma.

Nicole Grimes, o Nicky para todo el mundo que la conociese un poco y se ganase una pequeña parte de su confianza, había aguantado muchas cosas en la vida, para empezar, la muerte de su autentica madre, a la corta edad de seis años, para después aguantar a su horrible madrastra, Lauren, hasta que por fin su padre se dio cuenta que esa mujer era horrible y se divorció, para luego quedarse soltero y sin compromiso, pero después de unos años, cuando ella acababa de cumplir su mayoría de edad y acababa sus estúpidos estudios de medicina.

Nicky abrió la ventana de su cuarto, haciendo que la luz entrara por la ventana, haciendo que su cerebro diese volteretas en su cabeza, Nicky cerró los ojos, la ventana y se tiró otra vez a la cama, para sacar su mano por un lado y coger sus gafas de sol, para luego reír por ser tan predecible para ella misma, se las puso y abrió las ventanas de su habitación, impregnándose del horrible calor de Savannah, Georgia. Miró a las calles, jodidamente vacías, eso hizo que su espalda tuviese un escalofrío, normalmente, veía pasar a la gente que iba hacia sus trabajos, y es lo que tenía que hacer ella ahora mismo, vestirse y trabajar.

Se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de Aerosmith, junto con sus inseparables All Star negras con los cordones azules pitufo, en combinación con su precioso reloj G-SHOCK azul pitufo, que le regaló su hermano para el cumpleaños del año pasado, se vino abajo al recordar que quizá su hermano no estaría en su cumpleaños de ese año, quedaba apenas un mes y él no tenía pinta de poder despertar del coma. Nicky suspiró, llevándose la mano a la boca y apoyándose en la encimera de su cocina, mientras escuchaba como el café se hacía, lentamente.

'' ¡No te pago para que vayas tan lento!'' Nicky le gritó a la estúpida cafetera que había comprado meses atrás, era estresante estar cada mañana esperando cinco minutos a que el estúpido café saliese de la máquina. El sonido que más le enfadaba era el del estúpido timbre, el de la calle, Nicky rodó los ojos mientras iba hacia la puerta, mientras el timbre sonaba y torturaba sus oídos. '' Jess te dije que picases una vez…''

'' ¡Estoy tan emocionada por el asunto de la boda Nicky!'' Nicky entrecerró los ojos cuando su mejor amiga irrumpió en su casa, mientras la Jessica, alias su mejor amiga, rubia tonta y futura esposa del señor Wallace Smith, daba pequeños saltitos.

'' Si, ya me lo has dicho unas ocho veces, pero tranquila, solo quedan dos semanas para que seas la señora Smith. '' Nicky se giró a por su café, imitando el tono de tonta de su mejor amiga.

'' Nicky, deberías salir con alguien, enserio, es tan… perfecto. '' Jess siguió a su mejor amiga hasta la cocina, sentándose en la encimera donde su mejor amiga había dejado su barrita energética, chafándola. '' Ups, lo siento. ''

'' ¡Jess! Joder, si antes tenía alpiste, ahora tengo alpiste aplastado. '' Jess empezó a reír con su amiga, eran las dos muy diferentes, Jess era rubia, con tetas y la típica Barbie estereotipo que a los hombres les volvía locos, mientras que Nicky tenía los ojos azules de su madre y el pelo castaño de su padre, un cuerpo normalito y una sonrisa preciosa y tranquilizadora, junto con una inteligencia que la había hecho medico, a parte de ganar siempre al ajedrez a su sobrino.

'' ¡Lo siento!'' Jess río por lo que había hecho, colocándose su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. '' Venga, debemos ir al hospital antes de que Judy se dé cuenta que llegamos tarde. ''

'' Pero si es…'' Nicky no acabó la frase, su mejor amiga la empujó fuera de su piso, sin su bolso y con el móvil y las llaves en la mano, mientras rodaba por segunda vez los ojos desde que su amiga había llegado, abrió la puerta y cogió su bolso, con las llaves del coche. '' ¡Hey Glenn!'' El chico asiático levantó la mirada de la cerradura de la puerta.

'' ¡Hola Nicky!'' Glenn levantó la mirada junto a su brazo, para saludar a la chica, que bajaba la escalera junto a su amiga. '' ¿Has visto a mis padres? No abren la puerta…''

'' No, bueno, no sé, acabo de salir, si esta tarde los veo te llamo. '' La chica le sonrió mientras bajaba por las escaleras, mientras Glenn le gritaba algo que no entendía, pero tenía algo que ver con Atlanta.

Las dos chicas se subieron al New Beetle rojo descapotable que Nicky había comprado hacía unas semanas, el coche de sus sueños, suspiró cuando lo encendió, mientras se amiga reía como una posesa, Nicky subió los ojos al cielo y se largó hacia el hospital donde las dos trabajaban.

'' Nicole, ¿puedes atender a este hombre?'' Judy le pasó los informes de un hombre de unos 60 años a Nicky, mientras observaba atentamente los informes de su hermano y miraba al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba su habitación.

'' Si, claro, llámalo por megafonía a mi consulta, por favor. '' Nicky empezó a caminar hacia la consulta, al lado vio como su ayudante se le unía, Layla, era una chica mucho más joven que ella, por lo menos se llevaban cinco años. '' Buenos días Layla. ''

'' Buenos días doctora Grimes. '' Nicky rodó los ojos, parando a la chica en la puerta de la consulta. '' Lo siento, bueno días Nicole. ''

'' Así me gusta, mi apellido no suena tan bien como se escribe…'' Las dos mujeres entraron en la consulta, viendo al hombre tirado en el suelo. '' Oh dios mío. '' Nicky se acercó al hombre y se tiró al suelo. '' ¡Layla, llama ahora mismo al doctor Seacrest!''

'' V-Voy…'' La ayudante salió corriendo mientras Nicky comprobaba al hombre, las constantes de ese hombre habían parado, declarándolo muerto, el doctor Seacrest, el medico jefe, entro en la consulta apresurado, junto a una junta de enfermeras detrás, preparando al hombre para alguna cirugía o simplemente, observarlo mejor.

'' Dios mio, Héctor…'' El doctor Seacrest se giró, mirando a su compañera, que estaba en el suelo, aún en shock por haber visto eso, pero se recompuso en menos de un minuto y se levantó. '' ¿Cuántos casos van ya?''

'' Muchos, y no me gusta mucho la idea de la morgue, cada vez son más, Nicole…'' El doctor la miró duramente, mientras Nicky le rogaba con los ojos.

'' Héctor, esto está mal…'' Nicky recordó las noticias de la noche anterior, ya no eran casos aislados, si no hordas de muertos que volvían a la vida. '' ¿Sabes algo de Atlanta?''

'' Preparada para los enfermos, tu hermano saldrá pasado mañana, allí lo cuidarán bien, y tu deberás ir con él. '' Nicky asintió, saliendo de la consulta, observando como la gente corría al final del pasillo, otro horrible escalofrío pasó por su espalda cuando un muerto la miró fijamente, bueno, no era un muerto, ¡era un jodido zombi!

'' Qué cojones…'' Nicky miró de nuevo al zombi, con miedo en los ojos, mientras el muerto se acercaba a ella, cojeando por la falta de coordinación y un pedazo de pierna, que colgaba de un tendón. Nicky gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el mejor amigo de su hermano se ponía delante de ella y pegaba un tiro al bicho. '' Dios mío, Shane, ¿qué está pasando?''


	2. Zona segura

**ZONA SEGURA**

'' Pensé que era demasiado tarde, dios mío, ¿te han tocado?'' Shane miró al caminante con asco, mientras Jess abrazaba a Nicky, que miraba a Shane confusa y negando.

'' ¿Shane qué está pasando?'' Nicky quería llorar pero no era el momento de hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente y afrontar la situación, pero muertos que vuelven a la vida era una situación de mierda.

'' El cordón militar está empezando a matar a los enfermos, y no dejaré que Rick muera, no así. '' Nicky miró desconcertada a Shane, con las manos en el estómago y mirando hacia el pasillo de su hermano. '' Nicole, debes ayudarme a sacar a Rick de aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. '' Shane sabía como pedirle las cosas a Nicky, la conocía desde que fue por primera vez a casa de Rick y se la encontró con coletas jugando con una pelota, completamente sola, aunque su edad era más o menos 6 años.

'' Debemos coger una camilla si queremos sacar de aquí a Rick'' Nicky se encendió de repente, asustada por su hermano, paró cuando su amiga la cogió del brazo. '' Jess, debes irte de aquí, coge todas tus cosas y vete, debes ponerte a salvo. ''

'' La radio da información sobre Atlanta, ves hacia allí. '' Shane le dijo, poniendo su mano un poco levantada, mientras Jess asentía y se iba del hospital, con su bolso en el brazo y esquivando a gente que corría. Nicky entró en la habitación de su hermano, agitada y asustada, mientras miraba y contaba atentamente los cables, cuando Shane llegó con la camilla y la dejó fuera, entrando a la habitación y tirando al suelo, detrás de la cama de Rick, a Nicky. '' Silencio. '' Shane tapó la boca de Nicky con la mano, la chica no entendió nada hasta que dos minutos después entró un militar, mirando la habitación, su respiración se hizo más fuerte cuando entró, para luego cerrar la puerta y hacer que los dos se destensaran. '' ¡Oye si vas a despertarte hazlo ya!'' Rick no daba señales de vida algunas, cuando su hermana empezó a tocar botones y todo lo que mantenía a Rick con vida.

'' Shane necesito que…'' Una explosión acabó con la energía del hospital, tirando a Nicky al suelo y desconectándolo todo. '' No… No, no, no, no…'' Shane puso su oreja en el pecho de Rick, mientras Nicky intentaba encenderlo todo, sin éxito. '' Rick, no me dejes sola…'' Shane levantó la mirada hacia Nicky y la abrazó, como haría un hermano mayor, las lágrimas de Nicole no aguantaron y cayeron todas a la vez, Rick estaba inmóvil en la cama, sin respirar, estaba muerto. '' Rick…'' Otra explosión hizo que la chica gritase.

'' Nicole, tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡y ya!'' Nicky asintió mientras seguía a Shane por los pasillos del hospital, viendo como todo se venía abajo, los muertos se comían a la otra gente, y la gente viva que no era comida corría como desesperados, causando el caos.

Apenas pudieron salir de ahí, no sin haberse llevado más de un susto, muertos, tiros, militares y sangre, Nicole guardó lo que había visto en una caja y la había pateado a una esquina oscura de su mente, con intenciones de no sacar lo que había visto nunca, pero no duró mucho, ya que en el coche se volvió a derrumbar, mientras conducía camino a su piso seguida por Shane, que conducía con una expresión triste.

Cogió la primera mochila que vio, una de color negro, muy sosa y con una chapa amarilla del smile, llenándola de ropa, dos camisetas de manga corta, una de tirantes negra, una de manga larga con escote, un jersey de lana gris, que le iba ancho, una chaqueta de otoño y dos pantalones, uno largo azul y uno corto negro, junto a dos sujetadores y siete bragas de colores diferentes. Salió corriendo de la casa, reuniéndose con Shane en el portal, con toda la comida en lata que ella tenía en casa.

'' Debemos ir a por Lori, y luego te conseguiré un pistola'' Shane se dispuso a entrar al coche mientras Nicky asentía, poniendo la mochila de ropa en el asiento del copiloto, suspirando y abandonando la calle donde había vivido desde que se independizo, pero lo primero que había cogido era su amado álbum de fotos, recuerdos de su madre, su padre, su hermano, toda su vida estaba en un pequeño libro rojo, con cubierta dura, lo segundo antes de la ropa era su cuaderno de dibujo, de tapa blanda y lila, allí tenía dibujos que había hecho ella, pero eran pocos, mientras la mayoría de hojas estaban vacías, esperando a ser pintadas.

La casa de los Grimes era bastante grande para el gusto de Nicky, dos plantas y habitaciones espaciosas e iluminadas, decorada perfectamente por Lori, la cuñada de Nicole, la cuál, odiaba a Nicole con las fuerzas que podía, pero después de lo que había hacho por Rick los últimos días, el odio podía quedar en un ' me caes mal '.

'' Shane, ¿qué está pasando?'' Lori vio a Nicky y la abrazó, cogiendo por sorpresa a las dos mujeres, que se separaron en un segundo.

'' Tenéis que coger todo lo que necesitéis, para un tiempo, pero debéis hacerlo ya, avisa a Carl. '' Nicky asintió y empezó a correr hacia la habitación de su sobrino, arriba y al final del pasillo, sintiéndose mal cuando escuchó a Lori gritar lo de Rick, llorando y desgarrándose la voz.

'' ¿Carl, cielo?'' Nicky abrió la puerta picando primero, encontrándose a su sobrino debajo de su cama, con una linterna y temblando de miedo, cuando el niño la vio, salió de la cama y la abrazó.

'' Tía Nicky, ¿qué hace esa gente?'' Nicky siguió abrazando al niño pequeño, empezando a llorar, cuando veía a Carl, veía a su hermano, los mismos ojos y la misma mirada, que compartía con ella.

'' No lo sé, cariño, sólo sé, que mientras estés conmigo nada te pasará, ¿de acuerdo, pequeño?'' El niño miró hacia arriba para ver a su tía llorando, y comprendió que era una situación difícil, algo más complejo que un problema de mates con una x, como los que tenía en el final de su libro de mates. '' Carl, ahora necesito que cojas una mochila y me la traigas. '' El niño asintió y le dio su mochila del colegio, bastante grande para ser solo de un niño de 10 años. Nicky empezó a coger camisetas, calzoncillos, pantalones y chaquetas, el niño solo se limitó a observar como su tía cogía y seleccionaba todo, escuchando a su madre llorar y recoger cosas.

'' Carl, ¡dios mío!'' Lori abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido, abrazando a su hijo por los hombros, bajando a su altura. '' Carl, ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes, Carl, tu padre ya no está con nosotros, se ha ido a un lugar mejor. '' Carl abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Nicky empezaba a llorar otra vez, recordando la escena del hospital y sus vanos intentos para volver a traer a su hermano a la vida, nulos.

'' ¡Os tengo que sacar de aquí ya!'' Shane llegó con un rifle en la mano, con todo su uniforme de policía sudado y lleno de sangre, la visión asustó a Nicky bastante, ahora mismo, estaba muy asustada. Nicky corrió hacia la puerta, con la mochila de Carl, cogiendo a su cuñada de la mano, que llevaba cogido a su hijo y su mochila. En la puerta se separaron los dos, Carl iba con Nicky y Lori iba con Shane, nadie entendió la separación, pero si Shane la decía, debían acatar la orden como si fuesen soldados.

Nicole tiró la mochila de su sobrino junto a la suya y encendió el motor del coche, que mostró la gasolina que tenía, tanque lleno, ahora, se dirigían hacia Atlanta, la zona segura, donde allí, quizá, encontrasen una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.


	3. Arañas

**ARAÑAS**

'' Nicky, ¿puedes poner uno de esos discos tan chulos? '' Carl señaló la radio de Nicky, no había parado de llorar en dos horas, mientras ella le consolaba desde el asiento del piloto, el niño intentó parar de llorar cuando la canción favorita de su padre empezó a sonar, pero fue imposible, incluso a Nicky la hizo llorar, mientras la voz de Steven Tyler sonaba en la radio cantando Amazing. '' _It's Amazing, when the moment arrives and you finally see the light…_ ¿Se refiere a cuando mueres y ves la luz, eso es lo que le pasó a papá?''

'' Si Carl, tu padre se ha ido al cielo, lo volveremos a ver, tranquilo…'' Nicky no creía en Dios ni nada por el estilo, había visto a mucha gente morir y no entendía porque Dios dejaba morir a niñas de seis años por un cáncer, no lo entendía. '' Ahora está en un lugar mejor, cariño. '' El niño asintió y siguió llorando, mientras Nicky se topaba con una enorme caravana en la entrada de Atlanta. '' Dios mío, que bestia. '' Nicky se giró en su asiento y vio como Shane salía del coche y se acercaba junto a Lori. '' Vamos, sal. '' Le dio un pequeño empujón en la pierna de su sobrino y los dos salieron del coche. '' ¿Esto es la cola para entrar a Atlanta?'' Shane levantó los hombros, dudando.

'' No lo sé, pero será mejor esperar…'' Nicky rodó los ojos, conocía demasiado bien a Shane y sabía que no preguntaría a nadie a menos que fuese una situación completamente necesaria para la vida, esa lo era y él no lo sabía.

'' Te conozco demasiado, sé que no preguntaras…'' Nicky hubiese reído, pero el recuerdo de su hermano estaba presente en su mente y no quería volver a llorar, así que miró arriba, intentando parar las lágrimas, para luego girarse y picar en la ventana del coche de al lado, donde una mujer de pelo gris corto hablaba con su hija. La mujer se sobresaltó y miró la ventana con miedo de encontrarse un bicho de esos, cuando la vio, soltó el aire y abrió la ventana, con su marido mirando a Nicky. '' Hola, Nicole Grimes, ¿esta es la cola para Atlanta?''

'' Si. '' La mujer tenía una voz muy débil y eso hacía que Nicole sintiese un poco de pena por la mujer. '' Soy Carol Peletier y este es mi marido Ed y mi hija, Sophia. '' La niña miró a Carl con timidez y sonrío, Nicky la miró por un segundo y miró a Carl, muy callado, pero pensó que no le iría nada mal un poco de compañía.

'' Mamá, ¿puedo jugar con el hijo de esta señora?'' Carol y Nicky se giraron hacia la niña, mirándola sonriendo débilmente.

'' Eso será si su madre dice que sí. '' Carol sonrío a Nicky, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonrojada.

'' Oh, no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino, su madre es esa de ahí, la que está al lado del hombre de pelo rizado, y por mi perfecto, tengo las damas y una baraja en el coche. '' La niña sonrío y bajó del coche, mientras su padre y madre bajaban con ella e iban hacia el coche de Shane, donde estaban Lori y Carl. '' Carl, mira, esta es Sophia Peletier, y esta es su madre y su padre, Carol y Ed. '' Carl miró arriba, viendo a la niña sonriendo, eso fue cuando Nicky se fue hacia el bosque, avisando antes a Lori, que asintió.

El bosque daba bastante miedo, bueno, a Nicky siempre le había dado miedo el bosque, desde siempre, solo que tenía que aguantar las excursiones familiares con sus padres y su hermano, a la corta edad de seis años, bueno, ahora no le quedaba nada de familia excepto Carl, algo parecido a su sangre. Nicky tropezó con una telaraña y empezó a gritar del susto, para después caer al suelo, torpe.

'' Ah, la naturaleza me odia. '' Nicky se sentó en sus rodillas, limpiándose las manos meticulosamente y con cara de asco, matando mentalmente a la araña que había hecho su estúpida madriguera en medio del camino de Nicole. La chica respiró fuertemente y se levantó, a duras penas, mirándose las manos. '' Que asco. ''

Quizá no cayese en cuenta en el caminante que tenía detrás, una mujer, o algo vestido con una falda y una camiseta escotada, de piel grisácea y con un enorme mordisco en el cuello, infectado y ensangrentado, Nicky gritó fuertemente, pero no sabía si alguien la había escuchado, alguien normal abría corrido, pero ella estaba paralizada por el miedo, haciendo que solo diese unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, cayendo cuando dio el quinto paso, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose en la cabeza, quedando un poco mareada.

Lo siguiente que pasó no lo recuerda muy bien, solo que el caminante cayó encima de ella, muerto, con una flecha negra y amarilla fosforita al final, Nicky miró la flecha, tocándola, mientras alguien le daba en la mejilla, golpes flojos, intentándola despertar.

'' Eh, tú, venga, despierta. '' Escuchó la voz de un hombre, pero ella no lo veía bien, veía muy borroso y no sabía distinguir las formas, solo escuchaba. '' Vamos, ¡levanta!'' La voz y los golpes pararon en seco cuando empezó a escuchar más pasos.

'' Déjala aquí, se la comerán. '' Otra voz hizo que Nicky buscase el origen, pero sus parpados pesaban mucho, hasta que abrió los ojos por completo, para después cerrarlos otra vez. '' Joder, vamos Darylina, deja a esta aquí, o nos comerán a nosotros, ¡ella nos dará tiempo para escapar!'' La otra voz sonaba ronca y cruel, acompañada de una risa, mientras la otra voz callaba y dejaba de dar palmadas.

'' Levántate. '' La voz se alejó de ella y escuchó pasos alejándose de donde estaba, pero Nicky quiso levantarse y agradecerle que le hubiese salvado, pero no pudo, lo hizo diez minutos más tarde, aturdida y con dolor en el lugar donde se había dado, asustada por las explosiones que escuchaba al fondo, miró al caminante, estirado con una flecha en la cabeza.

'' ¡Hey! ¡Tú, el que me salvó!'' Nicky llamó a su salvador, sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que paró de atraer caminantes, que posiblemente la hubiesen escuchado, se agachó al cadáver y cogió la flecha con fuerza, arrancándola de la cabeza de la mujer, para luego limpiarla con la camiseta de la muerta, observó la flecha en sus manos, preguntándose de quién sería, pero prefirió correr hacia la carretera, encontrando a Shane y Lori esperándola, con caras de preocupación. '' Estoy bien. ''

'' ¿Dónde estabas Nicole? '' Shane se había preocupado por la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la cual veía como una hermana pequeña, la que nunca había tenido, pero su cara de preocupación pasó para abrazarla, mientras ella se ponía tiesa, no le gustaba mucho que los hombres la tocaran, lo había pasado mal con todos los hombres a los que ella se había abierto, y no confiaba mucho en ellos, salvo en unos pocos, y Shane era de esos pocos.

'' ¿Te tengo que contar lo que hace una señorita?'' Nicole mintió a Shane, que se ruborizó y se separó de la chica, rascándose la cabeza. '' Hola'' Nicky saludó a un hombre de pelo blanco que estaba al lado de Shane, hablando con Carl.

'' Buenas, ¿si no me equivoco tu eres Nicole?'' El hombre se acercó y le ofreció la mano, mientras Nicole la apretaba. '' Dale Horvath. ''

'' Nicole Grimes. '' La chica miró hacia las dos mujeres que se acercaban, las dos rubias y guapas, las dos le sonrieron y se acercaron a ella.

'' Yo soy Andrea, y esta es Amy. '' La que parecía más mayor se acercó a ella primero, apretando las manos, mientras la otra rodaba los ojos y hacía lo mismo, más sonriente en ese momento. '' Vinimos en esa autocaravana de ahí. '' La mujer señaló a una autocaravana cerca de ahí, aparcada justo para dar la vuelta.

'' Shane, ¿qué haremos?'' Shane miró hacia la autocaravana y luego miró a Dale, que estaba mirando hacia el bosque, viendo la luz que causaban las explosiones que Nicky había visto unos minutos antes.

'' Hay una cantera a unos kilómetros de aquí, podemos establecernos ahí hasta que nos encuentre el gobierno, como tu dijiste Shane. '' Una cara conocida apareció de dentro de la caravana, con su inseparable gorra roja y blanca de beisbol. '' Dale tiene tiendas de campaña, podemos acampar… Un momento. '' Glenn miró a Nicole con cara rara, pero parecía una sonrisa.

'' ¡Glenn!'' Nicky abrazó a Glenn, al menos, algún amigo le quedaba, pero en ese abrazo, solo pudo pensar en Jess, ahora mismo esperaba que estuviese en un lugar seguro y sana y salva, también pidió que no fuese uno de esos bichos. Nicky miró la flecha que tenía en la mano, pensando en quién narices la había salvado.


	4. Caminantes nadadores

**CAMINANTES NADADORES**

Una cantera abandonada, genial, Nicky ahora llevaba en el coche más gente, un hombre de color gigantesco, llamado T-Dog, que no paraba de hablar con Nicky, luego iba también una mujer del mismo color de piel que se llamaba Jacqui y por último, un hombre que se veía muy depresivo y traumatizado que se llamaba Jim, miró por el retrovisor como su sobrino bajó del coche de Shane junto a su madre, los dos llorando, mientras Nicky bajaba del coche.

La noche era fría en Atlanta, para ser un lugar donde por la mañana hacía tanto calor, pegajoso y horriblemente seco. Nicole abrió su maletero, donde estaba su mochila, la mochila de provisiones y la mochila de Carl. Suspiró buscando su jersey mientras veía como Shane montaba una tienda para su sobrino, Lori y ella. No le gustaba la idea de compartir algo con Lori, pero situaciones complicadas necesitaban medidas complicadas, y si tenía que dormir con su 'amada' cuñada, dormiría con ella, tampoco la iba a morder… ¿o sí?

Nicky encendió el fuego cerca del bosque, podría haberlo encendido en otro lugar, pero odiaba el bosque y la naturaleza, y todo lo que comportaba el jodido bosque, todo era horrible, ahora mismo pensaba que su maquina de café era perfecta comparado con todo lo que el bosque albergaba.

'' Eh, chica lista. '' El marido de Carol se aproximó a ella cuando vio oportunidad de sentarse en el fuego, con voz y cara de asco, mientras la chica encendía el fuego, sin girarse. '' Eh, te hablo a ti. ''

'' Si, y yo he asentido, si no lo has visto no es mi culpa. '' La chica mintió, no estaba haciendo nada, salvo molestar a la gente, Shane acabó de montar la tienda que usarían los Grimes y se acercó a Nicky.

'' Ya puedes poner tu mochila dentro y coger catre, tu casa está lista. '' Shane le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse, mientras ella miraba a Ed y se iba a por sus cosas, abriendo su amado coche, quizá lo mejor que había en el apocalipsis.

'' Hola. '' Nicky casi salta encima del coche por el susto, pero recordó que los bichos no hablan, ni los zombis, ni los muertos, así que se limitó a girarse.

'' Hola'' Nicky dijo con un hilo de voz, que casi no se escuchó, Glenn soltó una carcajada, que puso seria en un segundo, preocupando a Nicole. '' ¿Sabes algo de tus padres?''

'' Si. '' Glenn bajó la mirada, triste. '' Lo mismo que mis hermanas, todas muertas, estaban en casa de mis padres, yo… No pude hacer nada para salvarlas, ya eran… Eso. '' Nicky abrazó a Glenn, cogiéndose a ella misma por sorpresa, pero el pobre Glenn iba a llorar, así que lo abrazó con fuerza.

'' Vi a mi hermano morir. '' Glenn asintió, dejando que algunas lágrimas cayesen por sus ojos. '' Todo se desconectó, mi carrera se ha ido a la mierda en el momento que vi como todo paraba. '' Glenn se separó bruscamente, con los ojos como platos.

'' ¿Bromeas? Nicky, eres doctora, la única del campamento, quizá puedas salvar muchas vidas aquí, por infecciones o lo que sea, tú eres nuestra salvación, y no te dejaremos morir. '' Glenn se acabó de separar de ella y se fue hacia la autocaravana, sacando una tienda de campaña de las de un segundo y montada. Nicky cogió la bolsa de provisiones y se acercó a la caravana, pensativa.

'' Dale, tengo todo esto, ¿dónde lo guardo?'' Dale se giró, observando la bolsa que la chica llevaba en los brazos, era muy pesada y grande, así que el hombre la cogió, sonriéndole.

'' Parece muy pesada, yo la guardaré, tú ves a dormir, que pareces cansada. Mañana ya hablaremos de ti. '' Nicky hizo una mueca y se retiró, pasando por el fuego que ella había encendido con su mechero de una foca azul.

'' Buenas noches. '' Nicky dijo eso y todos se giraron, diciéndole lo mismo que ella había dicho, Nicky llegó a la tienda justo cuando todos se iban a dormir, había promovido el sueño o algo por el estilo. Miró dentro de la tienda, solo Carl estaba dormido y sollozando, por la perdida, ella se tumbó en la cama paralela a la de su sobrino, mirándolo, solo se quitó el jersey que llevaba y se lo puso por encima, con aire triste. '' No dejaré que te pase nada, cielo. '' Nicky tocó la mejilla de su sobrino y cerró los ojos, para soñar con que todo estaba mejor, otra vez.

El horrible sol caluroso de Atlanta estaba arriba, y despertó a Nicky, mientras esta maldecía a la infección, mientras se cambiaba de camiseta, usando los pantalones cortos del día anterior, la camiseta que llevaba ahora era de tirantes negra, lo más básico que tenía en la mochila. Se echó un poco de desodorante y se lavó los dientes sin agua, algo asqueroso, la menta la odiaba también, y los enredos de su pelo también.

'' Buenos días. '' Shane sonó detrás de ella cuando escupió toda la pasta de dientes de la boca, ella hizo un sonidito y se levantó, limpiándose la boca con la muñeca.

'' Buenas. '' Nicky empezó a caminar hacia la autocaravana, para recibir algo de desayuno, algo de fruta, quizá. '' Hola a todos. ''

'' Hola'' Ese tono horriblemente unísono causó que Nicky se irritara, era fácil de irritar por la mañana, quizá por eso ningún hombre se quedaba con ella hasta la mañana, eso hizo que Nicky entristeciera, más aún de lo que ya estaba, quitándole las ganas de comer por completo y haciéndola mirar al suelo.

'' Hey, alegra esa cara, ya verás como nos vienen a buscar. '' Amy le dijo, con optimismo cuando se acercó a ella, mientras la rubia le pasaba un plato con algo parecido a piña. '' Al menos, adelgazaremos con la dieta de la piña, solo hay de eso. ''

'' Es lo mejor del apocalipsis quizá. '' Nicky y ella rieron, junto a su hermana, Andrea, que estaba al lado de ellas. '' No nos hemos presentado bien, Nicole Grimes, medico y jodida de por vida, hasta que nos rescaten, claro. ''

'' Amy, iba para profesora de educación física. '' Nicky hizo un gesto desagradable, mientras Amy reía. '' Pero me quedé en superviviente. '' Las dos se empezaron a llevar bien, no tenían la misma edad, pero hablaban igual, Andrea sonrío al descubrir que Amy podría tener una buena amiga en el campamento y ella no tendría que estar tan encima. '' Debo ir a lavar algo de ropa, ¿vienes?''

'' Claro que sí, además, tengo que lavar lo de ayer. '' Nicky miró hacia los lados. '' Y me debo lavar el pelo. '' Amy asintió y sacó un champú de color verde de la autocaravana, para luego reunirse con Nicky y su ropa sucia, las dos empezaron a ir hacia la cantera, con su precioso lago en medio, era bonito, pero Nicky también odiaba las sanguijuelas que se escondían en el agua de los lagos, ¡malditas sanguijuelas!

En la cantera no había nadie, y tampoco había bajado nadie, ellas eran las primeras en bajar, así que eligieron un lugar y se sentaron a tomar el sol, quitándose las camisetas y dejando las cosas sucias a un lado. La conversación que tenían era sobre su infancia, las cosas que veían en la tele y con qué jugaban, hasta que Nicky se levantó, quitándose los pantalones y metiéndose de una zambullida en el agua, con la ropa interior, pasando de sus múltiples fobias a los bichos.

'' ¡Entra, está bien el agua!'' Amy se levantó del sitio y se quitó los pantalones, dejando ver unas bragas de Bob Esponja, Amy se sonrojó cuando Nicky la miró, divertida. '' A mi también me gusta, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. '' Amy sonrió y se tiró al agua, acercándose a Nicky y haciéndole una ahogadilla.

Quizá pasó una hora hasta que se dieron cuenta de los dos caminantes que se metían en el agua, las dos miraron horrorizadas como entraban en el agua, nadando hacia adentro y gritando por su vida.

'' ¡Amy, tenemos que salir y correr hacia arriba!'' Amy seguía nadando hacia adentro del lago, gritando. '' ¡Amy! ¡ Ayuda!'' Nadie había respondido a la petición de ayuda de las dos chicas, pero los caminantes seguían entrando en el lago, hasta que las dos chicas se dieron cuenta que quizá no supiesen nadar, así que siguieron metiéndose adentro, ninguna de las dos llegaba al fondo, pero seguían gritando como locas y chapoteando para no ahogarse. '' ¡AYUDA!'' Las dos gritaron lo mismo al unísono.

La frustración crecía en las mentes de las dos chicas cuando vieron como los caminantes chapoteaban, hundiéndose hacia ellas, iban torpemente, pero se acercaban, las dos chicas nadaron hacia un lado del lago, intentando salir, pero en ese periodo de tiempo, los caminantes estaban a unos metros y el cansancio de las dos se hacía notable.

'' ¡Amy, ves a buscar ayuda!'' Amy asintió y acabó de salir del agua, corriendo hacia el campamento con la camiseta acabada de poner, mientras Nicky luchaba por salir del lago, seguida por un caminante, el otro se habría perdido por el fondo, o quizá se había ahogado, pero ese cabrón no la dejaba en paz. Salió del agua gritando por ayuda, pero nadie la habría escuchado, y posiblemente Amy tardaría diez minutos en venir y subirse a uno de los árboles que abrían el bosque no se le daba bien, así que dio cualquier medida como inválida, excepto correr, que es lo que iba a hacer de no ser por la torpeza que la caracterizaba, cayendo al suelo cuando llevaba cinco metros corridos, rascándose la rodilla y empezando a sangrar.

Nicky se miró la herida, antes de mirar como el caminante se caía al suelo, dado el peso de la ropa mojada que llevaba, acercándose a ella arrastrándose, mientras ella iba por el suelo, llorando de dolor, se había clavado algo en la herida y le dolía muchísimo, pero no se rendiría, así que se fue arrastrando hacia el bosque, con dolor.

'' ¡Joder, ayuda!'' Nicky gritó desesperada, iba a morir ahí si no se daban prisa, su pelo mojado le caía a por los hombros, mientras el caminante gruñía, enfadado por no poder coger a la chica. Algo se clavó en la rodilla de Nicky, un cristal, cortando la herida y haciendo que parara de arrastrarse. '' ¡Mierda! ¡ AYUDA!'' El caminante la agarró de la pierna, zarandeándola con fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por que no la mordiese el horrible bichejo.

Oyó algo detrás de ella, pero no se giró, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no ser comida, que pasó de ver si era otro caminante, solo lo escuchó muy cerca de ella, hasta que por fin, el caminante cayó al suelo, muerto, con una flecha igual que la que ella tenía en su coche, se giró rápidamente, para ver a un hombre alto que la miraba directamente, con Shane detrás y otro hombre, un poco más viejo que el que la había salvado.

'' Joder. '' Nicky se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos y sin abrirlos de nuevo, con el corazón a mil y viéndolo todo negro, estaba teniendo una bajada de tensión y se estaba desmayando, ese día era una mierda.


	5. Sonrisas

**SONRISAS**

'' Mi rodilla...'' Nicky se levantó en su catre, con su rodilla vendada, se levantó completamente y vio el Sol en su máxima altura, jodidamente caluroso. Miró su vendaje, para ser improvisado, no estaba mal, pero no habían limpiado su herida, y esta aún seguía sangrando. '' ¡Eh, aprended a hacer vendajes! '' Nicky se levantó irritada del catre y fue hacia su mochila, buscando algo de jabón. Para luego ir a la autocaravana, observada por todos los del grupo, y gente nueva.

Parecía un caminante, arrastrando la rodilla, pero dolía demasiado como para poder subirla, así que fue cojeando hacia allí, mientras un hombre, de los que había visto antes, reía, tapándose la cara.

'' ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti, idiota? Duele bastante. '' El hombre siguió riendo, mientras Dale sacaba el kit de primeros auxilios y ella se sentaba en una silla de camping, quitándose el vendaje. '' ¿Quién me puso el vendaje?'' Shane se levantó y fue hacia ella, preocupado.

'' Fue, el hermano del que se ríe, Daryl, o algo así. '' El hombre que reía paró de reír en seco, mostrando una sonrisilla un poco rara y mirando a la chica. '' El cuál se ha ido a cazar. ¿Necesitas algo para la herida?'' Nicky asintió con fuerza, mirándose la herida.

'' Agua, jabón y alcohol 96º, por lo demás me las arreglo sola. '' Nicky dijo, mirando el botiquín y todo lo que tenía. '' También una tijera, debo cortar esto y vendar de nuevo, ¿tienes?'' Dale asintió y fue hacia la autocaravana, mientras Shane le traía un cubo de agua a Nicky. '' Será mejor que si sois sensibles no miréis, lo digo por ti, Glenn. '' Todos rieron al comentario de la chica, que sonrió. '' Es broma, no me mires así. '' Glenn rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaban recuperando a la vieja Nicky.

Nicky abrió el vendaje, dejando ver el corte y la rascada, más profunda de lo que creía, pero no le dio asco, había visto cosas peores, y la mayoría de gente de ahí también, así que no se quejó. Vio el cristal que le había cortado y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan torpe.

'' Dale, ¿tienes pinzas para pelos, sabes, los pelos de la nariz y todo?'' Andrea se levantó y fue a buscarlos, siendo bastante útil, luego Nicky se giró a Lori, que parecía una espectadora, como los del grupo, que miraban atónitos las capacidades que ninguno podría llegar a tener. '' Lori, ves a buscar mi mochila y tráeme un mechero. ''

Cuando Lori llegó Nicky empezó el espectáculo, echándole Alcohol a las pinzas y pasándolo por el mechero, desinfectándola, para luego, proceder a quitarse el cristal, que después de unos cuantos gemidos de asco por parte del grupo y otros de dolor por parte de la chica que se sacaba el cristal, lo sacó y tiró al suelo, insultándolo, luego limpió la herida y la vendó correctamente, y cuando acabó sonrió al grupo.

'' ¡Ta-Daa!'' La chica abrió los brazos como si fuese un cirquero, mientras la gente la miraba sonriente, les había tocado la lotería, el hombre nuevo se levantó, yendo hacia otro más joven que había llegado hacía poco, con ardillas en el cinturón. '' ¿Alguien tiene heridas o algo para curar? '' Nicky levantó la mirada al grupo, cuando la niña pequeña levantó la mano, tenía una rascada en el codo. '' Ven, cielo. ''

Nicky estuvo curando heridas a todos, más que nada, casi todos el día anterior habían caído o algo por el estilo, todo eran rascadas, nada importante, un poco de agua oxigenada, unas vendas y a seguir corriendo, Nicky al acabar, ya estaba anocheciendo así que guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila, recordó que no se había presentado a los nuevos, pero lo iba a hacer en unos minutos.

'' ¡Mierda!'' Nicky escuchó a alguien decir, cerca de su tienda, así que salió a comprobar lo que pasaba, viendo a uno de los nuevos con una mano apretada en la palma de la mano contraria, se acercó al hombre, sonriendo.

'' ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?'' Los ojos azules del hombre se clavaron en ella, igual que la del otro hombre que estaba a su lado, cortando ardillas por la mitad, Nicky supuso que se habría cortado con el cuchillo de cazador que había en el suelo. '' Déjame verlo. ''

'' No, estoy bien. '' El hombre dijo, indiferente, para girarse y mirar el cuchillo, Nicky bufó exasperada.

'' Déjame verlo, sé que es un corte, profundo quizá, se te infectará. '' El hombre se giró y bufó, mientras el otro hacía una mueca.

'' ¿Qué te pasa Darylina? ¿Te dejas dar ordenes por una mujer?'' Nicky abrió los ojos a lo bestia, cayendo en cuenta de quién era ese hombre, solo había visto un hombre con ballesta y las mismas flechas, y ahora lo llamaban Darylina, ese era el que la había salvado.

'' Ven conmigo, tengo las cosas en mi tienda. '' El hombre bufó, siguiendo a la chica y aguantándose la mano, le dolía, pero iba a aguantar lo que fuese para que nadie se preocupara por él. '' Siéntate aquí, y deja la ballesta en algún lugar. '' Se sentó bufando en un catre, sosteniendo y mirando la herida, la verdad, era profunda, pero no iba a dejar que le influyese. Se fijó en la chica, y en los ojos azules que tenía, iguales que los del niño que había visto antes, pero parecía más joven para ser madre, además, era bastante guapa y no tenía mal cuerpo, se fijó como la chica se agachó, bueno, en ella no, en su culo, se maldijo a él mismo en sus adentros por fijarse en algo así en ese momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. '' Mi nombre es Nicole Grimes, pero me puedes llamar Nicky''

'' ¿Eh?'' El hombre se había quedado empanado mirando a Nicky, mientras ella había colocado todo en la mesa, sentándose a su lado. '' Em… Daryl Dixon. '' La chica le sonrió, mientras él cerraba la boca, seguro que la había mirado todo el rato con la boca abierta y ella le había visto, genial.

'' Bien Daryl, enséñame la herida'' Daryl tendió la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor al final, mientras ella la miraba. '' Bueno, es profunda, pero no hará falta amputar'' Río por su comentario, pero él seguía serio como un muerto, ella le miró a los ojos y empezó a limpiar la herida, para cuando acabó, la vendó y miró el vendaje, para luego soltarle la mano. '' Oye, antes que te vayas. '' La chica se volvió a levantar bajo la mirada de Daryl, que se volvió a quedar empanado hasta que vio su flecha. '' Gracias por salvarme y tal. '' Daryl levantó los hombros.

'' Estabas casi muerta, cualquiera te hubiese ayudado. '' Daryl miró hacia afuera cogiendo su flecha, pero la chica no la soltó. '' De todos modos, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?''

'' No a todos los Daryl les llaman Darylina. '' Nicky río por el mote del hombre, mientras él bufaba y salía de la tienda. '' Por cierto, mañana vuelve y te cambio el vendaje'' Daryl levantó una mano como señal de despedida y se fue hacia su tienda.

Nunca habría pensado que las ardillas estuviesen buenas cocinadas o fritas, pero se equivocaba, estaban bastante bien y más o menos se podía alimentar una persona con una ardilla, gracias a Daryl y a su hermano, que se llamaba Merle, un nombre de perro, pensó la chica cuando se le presentó, llamándola cosas como preciosa, que hombre tan raro. Estaba entre su sobrino Carl y Amy, que hablaban animadamente entre los demás.

'' Nicole, al ser medico debes ser lista. '' Nicky levantó la mirada a Jacqui, que le sonreía con sus enormes pómulos, eran jodidamente bonitos y exagerados. La mujer miró a Carl con aire maternal.

'' La mujer más lista que he conocido en mi vida. '' Shane dijo por detrás, con algo en la boca, lo que dificultaba que hablase bien, haciendo que Carl esbozase una pequeña sonrisa. '' Enserio, es la mejor. '' Nicky le miró mal, pero sonrió levemente, mirando a su plato.

'' Por ahora nos ha curado a todos, y creo que hablo por todos cuando te lo agradezco de corazón. '' Jacqui le cogió la mano y la apretó, como señal de agradecimiento y apoyo, cosa que agradeció como si fuese un pastel de chocolate, cosa que dudaba volver a comer en su vida.


	6. Setas o LSD

**SETAS O LSD**

Nicky se había quedado con los demás hablando, contando historias, pero no había visto a los dos nuevos contar nada, así que decidió animar un poco el ambiente, se levantó y se puso al lado de Amy, que estaba abrazada a su hermana.

'' Oye, vosotros no habéis contado nada y sabéis nuestras vidas, os toca contar algo. '' La chica se dirigió a los dos nuevos, que miraron a la vez, confusos, mientras Merle tosía, se puso una mano en el pecho y empezó.

'' Os contaré la historia de…'' Su hermano lo miró raro, no podía creer que Merle fuese a contar nada de él mismo en un momento como ese y rodeado de gente que no conocía y no le caían bien. '' Nada, me voy a dormir. '' Bajo la mirada rara de Nicky se largó, mientras su hermano miraba al grupo, que ahora le miraba a él, se puso nervioso cuando vio que los ojos azules de la doctora le observaban fijamente.

'' Joder. '' Lori lo miró duramente, para hacerle ver que había dicho un taco, T-Dog le miró durante unos instantes, para luego abrir la boca y cerrarla, no parecía que pudiesen ser muy amigos.

'' La cosa más curiosa que te haya pasado, vamos. '' Nicky le dijo, abrazándose a sus rodillas y apoyando su cara en ellas. '' Nada es peor que te salte un ojo de un muerto por culpa de un aspirador mal puesto. '' Todos rieron, ya había escuchado esa historia, cuando Nicky estudiaba, a los 22 años, un aspirador mal configurado le saltó un ojo de un cadáver en la mejilla, fue asqueroso, pero todos rieron con la cara que puso la chica al contarlo.

'' Pues…'' Miró al grupo y decidió abrirse, quizá el plan de Merle iba para tiempo, así que empezó a contar alguna chorrada. '' Yo una vez vi un Chupacabra. '' Todos se extrañaron, pero rieron, mientras él miraba de reojo a los demás, cabreándose.

'' ¿Qué es un Chupacabra?'' Sophia le preguntó a su madre, que miró a Daryl, sin sonreír, mientras su marido la miraba mal.

'' Es como un perrito, lo demás no lo sé. '' Nicky miró a Carol, fijándose en su mejilla, roja, mientras bajaba a su brazo, tenía muchos moratones, pequeños, pero eran de un color muy oscuro, y eso no lo había visto esa misma tarde, cuando la estaba curando.

'' Mañana, debemos ir a Atlanta a buscar provisiones, ¿alguien necesita algo importante? '' Glenn interrumpió a la gente y los pensamientos de Nicky, que miró arriba, mientras Glenn avanzaba. '' Hacedme una lista y yo veré que puedo hacer. ''

'' Glenn, necesito que me traigas cosas para curar y todo eso, algunos medicamentos, ¿sabes?'' Nicky miró hacia el bosque, estaba demasiado oscuro y le daba miedo ir sola, le aterraba el imaginarse un caminante en el suelo, esperando a recibir su comida, que sería posiblemente ella.

'' Ven, dime lo que necesitas. '' Glenn le ofreció el brazo para levantarla y ella lo cogió, levantándose del suelo y siguiendo a Glenn, un poco coja, y a duras penas. Entraron en la caravana mientras escuchaban como había gente que se empezaba a ir a dormir. '' Vale, empieza. ''

'' Veamos, necesitaré vendas, muchas vendas, aspirinas, cosas básicas para continuar por lo menos un mes, pero según donde vayáis, si por ejemplo vais a un hospital, por favor, coged instrumentales quirúrgicos, quizá los necesite para coser alguna herida. Creo que Shane sabe como es lo de coser, le enseñé la consulta junto a mi…'' Nicky paró en el momento que quiso nombrar a su hermano, pero no pudo, así que sonrío. '' Shane debe ir contigo, diga lo que diga. '' Glenn asintió varias veces y salió de la caravana.

'' Me voy a dormir… Buenas noches Nicky. '' Glenn le dijo, mientras se le cortaba la voz, pero Nicky prefirió no preguntar.

'' Suerte mañana Glenn. '' Nicky le dijo, con sus manos en la espalda, mientras iba otra vez al fuego, ya no quedaba nadie, así que se tumbó en un tronco que tenían por asiento, cerrando los ojos durante unos minutos.

'' Casi te disparo. '' Nicky se cayó del tronco por el susto que le habían dado los ojos azules del nuevo, que estaba sentado a su lado. '' Oye, no soy un cabrón de esos. ''

'' Ya lo sé, solo me has asustado. '' Nicky se recompuso y se estiró los brazos, mientras se sentaba en el tronco, mirando a Daryl. '' ¿Un Chupacabra eh?'' Nicky sonrió al comentario, él bufó, todos le habían preguntado lo mismo.

'' Un perro que chupa la sangre, no es difícil. '' Daryl rodó los ojos y siguió limpiando la ballesta que siempre llevaba encima, haciendo que diese más miedo aún.

'' No, ya sé lo que es un Chupacabra, ¿pero cómo lo viste?'' Nicky le miró a los ojos, girada y apoyada en su rodilla buena, mientras la otra la estiraba, le dolía a horrores.

'' Pues, un día de caza, normal y corriente, pasó por delante de mí y se quedó a cinco metros, mirándome. '' Luego de la explicación, un poco indiferente y seca, Daryl soltó unos segundos la ballesta e hizo el tamaño aproximado del Chupacabra, como un perro grande. '' Era pequeño para ser un bicho tan especial. '' Daryl dejó la ballesta al lado de él y la miró, mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la muñeca. '' A ti te atacó un ojo, por dios, que tontería. ''

'' Oye, fue asqueroso, en toda la mejilla. '' Nicky miró abajo, igual que él, mientras recordaba lo que su hermano había reído ese día, de ella y de la cara que llevó durante el día. '' Mi hermano se río tanto de mí. '' Daryl levantó la mirada, pensó que su hermano era el tipo del pelo rizado, pero también había confundido al niño que había con su hijo, por la manera que había mirado a la chica cuando Shane llevaba a la chica en brazos hacia el campamento, con su hermano y él detrás. '' Ahora, no me queda mucho, ¿sabes? Un amigo y mi sobrino. ''

'' ¿Cómo murió?'' Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le preguntó eso, no quería hablar en ese momento y tampoco quería crear lazo afectivos que podrían molestar si tenía que matar a alguien mordido en el período de tiempo en el que iba a estar, pero su hermano estaba roncando como una marmota y él no tenía sueño.

'' Hace dos días, quizá, él estaba en coma y todo se desconectó. '' Nicky seguía mirando al suelo, recordando. '' Me di cuenta que todo lo que estudié no sirvió de nada cuando lo vi morir, no pude salvarlo. ''

'' No tendrá que ver esta mierda. '' Nicky le miró, sonriendo, para luego levantarse delante de él. '' ¿Te vas a dormir?'' La chica negó, yendo hacia su coche y haciendo una señal para que fuese. '' ¿Qué haces?'' Nicky buscó tres cosas, un cd, una caja de tabaco y un mechero.

'' ¿Te gusta Aerosmith?'' Daryl puso una cara muy rara y levantó los hombros, nunca había escuchado Aerosmith, solo unas pocas veces, que sonaba en la radio. '' No creo que quepas en mi coche, eres muy alto y este es un coche para oompa-loompas. '' Era verdad ella medía menos de 1'65 y él medía un poco más de 1'85. '' ¿Tu coche tiene para discos?'' Daryl asintió y ella empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta Ford blanca y azul. Daryl la siguió como si estuviese hipnotizado y se subió al asiento del piloto, mientras ella subía al del copiloto, mientras ponía el cd y le pasaba un cigarro a Daryl, ella no fumaba mucho, solo cuando se estresaba, y hacía dos días que necesitaba uno o le daría un ataque de ansiedad.

'' Gracias. '' Nicky le pasó el mechero y él encendió el cigarro, para pasarle el mechero a ella y que le imitase. '' ¿Tanto te aburrías para hacerte doctora?'' Nicky se río, liberando tensiones.

'' No, me gustaba, salvar vidas y tal, pero creo que me quedaré en sanadora oficial del campamento. ¿Qué te tomaste para ver al Chupacabra? ¿LSD?'' Daryl soltó un bufido que parecía una risa, y a Nicky le pareció ver una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

'' Setas, pero no se lo digas a nadie. '' Los dos hicieron lo mismo, el bufido risa rara, no pasó mucho tiempo después de que se acabaran el cigarro, contando historias que había tenido, ella en su consulta y él mientras cazaba, Daryl se estaba empezando a arrepentir de hablar con ella, era divertido, y estaba haciendo lazos, se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, como siempre hacía. '' Yo me voy a dormir. ''

'' Si, será mejor que duerma. '' Miró su reloj, que marcaban las dos de la mañana, para luego mirar a Daryl, que miraba el reloj de la chica, también. '' Mañana me devuelves el disco, buenas noches Daryl. '' Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y bajó del coche, yendo hacia su tienda de campaña, pero él se quedó dentro del coche con la boca abierta, se había puesto nervioso con ese beso en la mejilla.

'' Mierda. '' Lo dijo por lo bajo dentro del coche, por si ella podía escucharle aún, cosa que dudaba, ahora Daryl Dixon, se había puesto nervioso por un besito en la mejilla de nada, se limpió donde le había dado el beso, pero sonrió, le había gustado.


	7. Pequeña ardilla

**PEQUEÑA ARDILLA**

Los dos días siguientes fueron largos y exasperantes, los de Atlanta habían vuelto con malas noticias, el campamento de Atlanta había caído y las calles eran peligrosas, Shane, como él había demostrado, se había erguido como el líder del grupo, mientras que Nicky, al ser la única con conocimientos médicos, parecía su mano derecha, a la que preguntaba la mayoría de cosas.

Era por la mañana y hacía mucho calor, mientras Nicky hervía un poco de agua para hacer algo parecido a una sopa, en verano, algo que le cabreaba mucho, Lori se acercó a ella unos minutos después de que empezase a hervir el agua, tocándole el hombro.

'' Nicole, podrías ayudar a Carl y a los demás niños con los estudios, eres la única lo bastante lista. '' Nicky asintió mientras se acercaba a los niños, sonriendo, Carol estaba junto a su hija y Miranda, la mujer de Morales, uno de los que habían ido a Atlanta a por cosas, estaba junto a sus hijos.

'' Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?'' Nicole se sentó junto a su sobrino, leyendo lo que ponía, algebra. '' ¿Qué coño? ¿Pero tú no tenías doce años?'' Su sobrino asintió, pero era imposible que un niño de su edad supiese eso, ella lo entendió perfectamente a los catorce, pero era normal, era inteligente. '' Esto no es de tu edad, Sophia, ¿Cuántos años tienes?''

'' Doce. '' Nicky abrió la boca, mirando su libreta, algebra fallida, no sabían hacerlo y tampoco podrían.

'' Carl, ¿de dónde habéis sacado estos libros?'' Carl miró a su madre y Nicky lo entendió todo, ya había perdido la esperanza de ser rescatada, pero no la de que los niños fuesen felices, joder, esto los iba a amargar. '' Carol, no me parece muy bien que hagan esto, yo podría enseñarles a curar heridas, algo más técnico, quizá. '' Carol asintió, de acuerdo con ella, el algebra en ese mundo no les serviría de mucho.

'' Por mi perfecto, necesito estirar las piernas, ¿necesitarás algo para eso?'' Carol se levantó, mientras miraba a los lados, mientras Lori se acercaba.

'' No, ahora iré a buscarlo yo misma. '' La chica sonrió mirando hacia arriba mientras su cuñada se acercaba a paso rápido, dejando el agua con ardillas para que se hiciese la sopa.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Lori miró a Nicky duramente, para luego ver como Carl y Sophia guardaban sus cosas en una mochila. '' Acaban de empezar a estudiar, ¿por qué paran ya?'' Su cuñada sonaba muy subnormal en esa frase, haciendo que Nicky se levantase, aunque su estatura pareciese una broma, 1'66 metros, haciéndola muy bajita comparada con cualquiera del grupo.

'' Vamos a aprender algo más útil que álgebra, les enseñaré a curar heridas. '' Lori la agarró del brazo, retándola, mientras la miraba enfadada.

'' Quizá eso con Rick te hubiese funcionado, pero ahora Carl ya no es tu familia, yo me encargaré de los míos… Y tú de los tuyos, si es que tienes, por cierto, no vuelvas a dormir en la tienda de campaña con nosotros, no te necesitamos. '' Las palabras de Lori y la dureza con la que se lo había dicho al oído, susurrando, habían helado a Nicky en el sitio, mirando con miedo a su cuñada, que se dio la vuelta para meter a Carl en el estudio otra vez. Nicky se dio la vuelta lentamente, entrando al bosque, caminando sin que nadie se diese cuenta que se había ido.

Se sentó en el suelo, con las manos en la cara, intentando no llorar, ese apocalipsis iba a acabar con ella, por suerte, hacía tiempo que no veía a ningún caminante, así que no llevó la pistola que Shane le había dado, pero no iba a disparar, aunque supiese, le daba cosa matar a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

'' ¿Tan sola?'' Nicky levantó la mirada y vio a los dos Dixon, Merle delante de su hermano, mirándola con una sonrisa un poco sospechosa, mientras ella saludaba con la mano, mirando a los dos.

'' Si, nadie me quiere por ahí. '' Nicky seguía sentada, con las miradas de los hermanos en ella. '' Lori me lo acaba de dejar claro, no me queda nada ni nadie, soy la solitaria del grupo. '' Daryl suspiró de cansancio, con su hermano mirando a la chica.

'' ¿No eras amiga del chino?'' Nicky asintió, pero no se refería a eso, y Daryl lo sabía, se refería a familia.

'' No, es más bien un conocido, pero yo me refiero a mi familia, toda muerta, y me acaban de apartar a patadas de mi sobrino, Lori, en concreto, no quiere que vuelva a hablarle '' Merle río, haciendo que Nicky cambiase la cara repentinamente, a una de confusión.

'' ¿Pero qué tiene eso de malo? Te has quitado a la víbora, ¡eso es motivo de celebración!'' Nicky asintió, sonriendo, si tenías algo de paciencia con Merle quizá te caía bien, pero era un poco racista y tenías que tener un humor bastante especial para reírte de sus chistes.

'' Merle, vamos. '' Daryl le tocó el brazo, se estaba poniendo nervioso por segundos, su hermano no solía ser tan bueno y portarse tan bien, por ahora, ya se había peleado a grito vivo con tres personas y no iba a dejar que cambiase la opinión que Nicky tenía sobre él, que esperaba que fuese buena.

'' Bueno, señorita, ¿te dejamos sola?'' Nicky asintió, mirando a los dos hermanos y a las ardillas que llevaban en los hombros. Merle se dio la vuelta, cantando como si no hubiese mañana una canción que Nicky no pudo adivinar, Daryl se puso a su altura, apoyado en sus rodillas.

'' No te pongas así, chica, no merece la pena. '' Nicky le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que él apartó la mirada, notándose algo en la boca del estómago. '' Si eso, luego hablamos tengo que… irme. '' Nicky asintió y se levantó, acercándose a Daryl, poniéndose a su lado y empezando a caminar.

El viaje fue más o menos de diez minutos, pero antes de llegar al campamento Daryl la parró, mirando a un árbol y sacando la ballesta.

'' No, Daryl, no le dispares. '' Nicky le susurró a la oreja, mientras él apuntaba a una ardilla muy chiquitita. '' Daryl, por favor…'' Daryl no hizo caso y disparó, haciendo que la ardilla cayese al suelo, pero no estaba muerta, tenía la flecha clavada en la cola, haciendo que no se pudiese mover.

'' Mmm, que mala puntería. '' Daryl se tocó la cabeza y vio como la chica cogía a la ardilla y le quitaba la flecha, pasándosela, ella cogió a la ardilla y la miró, observando su herida. '' Dámela, que la mato. ''

'' Daryl… '' Nicky apretó la herida de la ardilla, intentando que parase de sangrar, así que empezó a correr con la ardilla en las manos y Daryl con el cuchillo de cazador detrás. Nicky entró en su tienda, bueno, ya no se le estaba permitido entrar ahí, pero tenía las cosas para curar en su mochila.

No sabía si la ardilla moriría por una infección, pero por ahora, tenía la herida limpia y vendada, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia, parecía la cola de una momia, Daryl había estado aguantando a la ardilla a regañadientes mientras ella la curaba.

'' Podría haber sido comida. '' Daryl dijo entre dientes, mientras ella sonreía y cogía a la ardilla.

'' Daryl sería una tontería, es muy pequeña, ¿no ves? No debe tener más de dos o tres meses. '' Daryl bufó, ella acariciaba a la ardilla sentada en el suelo de la tienda. '' Deja de quejarte ya. ''

'' ¿Y ahora qué, es tu mascota o algo?'' Daryl se sentó a su lado y tocó la cabeza de la ardilla, cuando la ardilla se asustó y casi se cae de las manos de Nicky.

'' Si, y se llamará Daryl es malvado. '' Nicky río y Daryl hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras ella le besaba la mejilla. '' Es broma, no sé, la dejaré libre mañana, pero ahora, voy a enseñársela a mi sobrino, ¿vienes?'' Nicky se levantó con la ardilla en las manos y Daryl la imitó, poniéndose en pie.

'' No era un mal nombre. '' Nicky río otra vez, mirando a la ardilla y yendo hacia el campamento, cuando llegaron, a parte de que todos les miraran, cosa que hacía que Daryl se pusiese nervioso y se rascase la nariz.


	8. Infidel

**INFIDEL**

'' Dale, ¿tienes una caja de zapatos o algo?'' Nicky se acercó con las manos cerradas, como si guardase algo, mientras la ardilla se movía nerviosa entre las palmas de su mano.

'' Claro, ¿para qué la necesitas?'' Dale miró sus manos extrañado, le había parecido oír algo y veía como sus manos se movían.

'' Dámela y ahora te enseño, por favor. '' Miró hacia atrás para ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía una ardilla en las manos, si la veía Merle le dispararía y si la veía algún niño se volvería loco, así que esperaría a tener la caja. Dale llegó con una caja de zapatos, la abrió y Nicky puso la ardilla dentro, mientras Dale miraba con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa.

'' Oh, es muy pequeña. '' Dale tocó la cabeza de la ardilla, que por ahora, no se había movido por miedo, pasándole la caja a Nicky, que hizo dos agujeros y la cerró, para asentir y girarse.

'' ¡Niños, venid aquí, mirad esto!'' Todas las madres se giraron para encontrarse a Nicky sentada en el suelo, con una caja entre las manos, Daryl la miró atentamente, dejando la ballesta a su lado mientras se sentaba en la silla de delante de su tienda.

'' No sé qué haces, pero para ya. '' Lori se acercó peligrosamente a Nicky, pero esta hizo una señal con el brazo y puso cara de asco, haciendo que los dos Dixon la miraran con una mezcla de diversión e indiferencia, algo muy raro de ver.

'' ¿Qué es esto tía Nicky?'' Carl se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo, cuando su madre le había ordenado que no se sentara, pero lo hizo por curiosidad.

'' Mirad, lo que os he traído…'' Nicole abrió la caja, dejando ver a la ardilla, en una esquinita, con una cara de pena impresionante. '' Se llama Daryl es malvado. ''

'' ¿Daryl es malvado?'' Sophia se reía, acariciando a la ardilla, mientras su sobrino la miraba con curiosidad.

'' Si, bueno, no preguntéis. '' Nicky se mordió el labio inferior, tocando a la ardilla y cogiéndola, poniéndosela en el pecho. Shane se acercó por detrás e hizo que la ardilla se asustara, metiéndose dentro de la camiseta de Nicky. '' ¡Mierda!'' Nicky empezó a intentar sacar a la estúpida ardilla de su camiseta, pero en el intento se le salió todo el sujetador, ningún hombre del campamento se lo perdió, todos miraban como la chica daba vueltas e intentaba sacar a la pequeña ardilla, que acabó en manos de Carl, pero la camiseta estaba por debajo del pecho, era básica de tirantes.

'' ¡Joder!'' Nicky se sonrojó al escuchar a Merle gritarle de todo, mientras iba hacia su tienda, bueno, la de su sobrino y excuñada, la cual se miraba los pechos, Nicky tenía por lo menos el doble que ella y estaba un poco más delgada. El único hombre que no lo había visto había sido Dale, que estaba limpiando algo, pero todos los demás hombres habían puesto la misma cara, casados o no, ahora mismo ella iba hacia dentro del bosque roja de vergüenza y Daryl hacia lo mismo, no se había puesto nervioso exactamente.

'' Oh, mierda…'' Nicky miró a su alrededor, para luego echarse a reír, por desesperación, no sabía donde narices estaba, además de no saber volver, se había ido muy rápido y no sabía que hacer. Escuchó muchos ruidos, como de arbustos y demás cosas, mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, apoyándose en el tronco, se giró para ver lo que era pero no vio nada, así que se puso otra vez en donde estaba, ahora mismo tenía a Daryl al lado, dándole el susto de su vida, pero no gritó, no pudo, Daryl le tapó la boca antes de que cogiese aire.

'' Cállate y mira. '' Daryl se giró y miró la escena, mientras notaba como las lágrimas de Nicky caían, viendo como Shane y Lori se besaban, hacía tres días que su hermano había muerto y su excuñada ya estaba besando no a otro, a el mejor amigo de su marido. Daryl se volvió a girar y soltó a Nicky, que puso la frente en el árbol, intentando olvidar lo que había visto, pero iba a ser imposible. '' Merle tenía razón, es la más guarra del campamento. '' Nicky ni le miró, solo quería irse, olvidar lo ocurrido o volver atrás en el pasado.

'' Llévame de vuelta al campamento, por favor. '' Nicky le susurró, casi inaudiblemente, él asintió y empezó a caminar sin que se diesen cuenta que estaban ahí, aunque por los gemidos, algo le decía que no se darían cuenta si bailaban ahí en medio, o encima de ellos. Nicky se tapó los oídos como si fuese una niña pequeña y siguió en silencio a Daryl, no podría mirar a la cara a Shane o a Lori.

'' ¡Nicky!'' Glenn llamó a Nicole en cuanto la vio salir de los bosques, otra vez con Daryl, Glenn fue hacia ella y la cogió de la muñeca, había un herido. '' Es Fred, se ha caído y no es muy bonito de ver…'' Nicky miró hacia atrás para ver como Daryl entraba en el bosque, se iría a cazar o algo.

Miró la herida del hombre, debía coserla y curarla, pero era muy profunda y era posible que muriese por la infección, Shane llegó en menos de unos minutos, poniéndose al lado de Nicky, ella solo le miró y empezó a curar la herida, mientras Fred se movía y Glenn y T-Dog lo aguantaban para que ella no hiciese un paso en falso, Nicky se fijó en la herida después de limpiarla, estaba en la pierna, entre la rodilla y la entrepierna, un enorme corte que dejaba ver su hueso. Nicky se horrorizó al ver el tipo de corte que era, pero se tragó todo y empezó a curarlo, había sido entrenada para eso, para salvar vidas.

'' Ya está, solo dadle antibióticos y traédmelo cada día para que le cambie el vendaje, es bastante malo el corte y podría morir de una infección si la cosa se pone mal. '' Fred asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara, su pelo negro brillaba con el sol y sus ojos negros reflejaban miedo y dolor a la pronunciación del verbo morir. Nicky se levantó y fue a buscarse una tienda nueva.

Cogió las cosas del suelo de su tienda y vio como Glenn se le acercaba con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que ella sonriese con él, como unos idiotas.

'' ¿Qué haces?'' Glenn le dijo, acercándose a ella con su mochila en la mano.

'' Bueno, en resumen, me han echado de mi tienda, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? '' La chica le puso cara de corderito degollado, Glenn supo que ella había vuelto cuando puso esa cara, aunque no podría olvidar a su hermano, el trauma se quedaría ahí para siempre y eso todos lo sabían.

'' Claro, no hay problema, solo trae tu colchón inflable. '' Glenn le asintió y ella le abrazó como un hermano, dando pequeños saltitos y repitiendo la palabra gracias muchas veces.

Amy se acercó a los dos al cabo de unos minutos, mientras hablaban en las escaleras del auto caravana, sin hacer mucho, Amy se sentó con ellos en las escaleras a hablar sobre música y cosas por el estilo, mientras veían como Daryl dejaba las ardillas cerca del fuego, para degollarlas después, mientras su hermano sacaba su cuchillo y ponía algunas a punto.

'' Oh, acabo de acordarme…'' Nicky se levantó de las escaleras y se acercó a Daryl, que estaba cogiendo cosas en su tienda, a saber lo que era, pasó por delante de los niños pequeños, que estaban como locos con la ardilla que seguía en la caja, siendo horriblemente adorable. '' Daryl, ¿me puedes dar mi disco?'' Daryl se giró al oír su voz, poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

'' Si repetimos, te lo devuelvo esta noche. '' Nicky sonrío y asintió, mientras miraba hacia atrás. '' ¿En mi coche o en el tuyo?'' La frase que acababa de decir hizo que se pusiese rojo, había sonado muy mal.

'' En el mío ya te dije, es un coche de oompa-loompas, el tuyo es mejor. '' Nicky se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el campamento, mientras Daryl le miraba el culo disimuladamente y Merle hacia lo mismo, solo que sin disimular.


	9. Hojas en el pelo

**HOJAS EN EL PELO**

_UN MES DESPUÉS._

Nicky se había asegurado de qué día era, estaba completamente segura y Andrea se lo había estado avisando, parpadeó varias veces mirando el calendario con marcas de lápiz de Andrea, que se acababa de ir a Atlanta, junto a un grupo de gente.

'' Felicidades, cielo'' Amy abrazó a Nicky, que miró al suelo, recordando los cumpleaños que montaba su hermano, le echaba de menos y cada vez le costaba más recordar su cara. Nicky sonrío y volvió al trabajo, limpiar ardillas, Daryl le había enseñado, y era fácil si había abierto a más de una persona y sacado un tumor. Sonrío al pensar en Daryl, ahora estaba fuera delirando sobre algo de un reno o no sé qué, así que había salido a cazar y su hermano se había ido a Atlanta a hacer el payaso, lo que hacía el 95% del tiempo. '' Glenn lo sabe, quizá te trae algo…''

'' Si, un caminante, en Atlanta solo queda eso, bichos y más bichos…'' Amy se reía del pesimismo de su amiga, mientras recogía palos, la mañana estaba nublada y las dos se habían ido a buscar palos para las hogueras. La radio comenzó a sonar, un hombre estaba hablando por la radio. '' Dios mío. '' Nicky tiró los palos al suelo y empezó a hablar con la radio, mientras Dale se acercaba a las dos chicas, tiradas en el suelo e intentando comunicar. '' H-Hola. ''

'' ¿Alguien me oye?'' Nicky y Amy se miraron cuando el hombre volvió a hablar, con tono preocupado.

'' Si, yo le oigo. '' Nicky miró hacia atrás y le hizo una seña a Shane. '' Yo le oigo, estamos en las afueras de Atlanta. ''

'' Si me escucha alguien que responda, por favor. '' El hombre dejó de sonar y la radio hacia interferencias, pero ella no soltaba el intercomunicador, dando ordenes y señales, se lo pasó a Shane y empezó a decir lo mismo, pero el hombre ya no sonaba y dudaba que alguien les hubiese escuchado.

'' Hay otros, no estamos solo nosotros…'' Lori dijo, mientras se levantaba Nicky y la miraba con desprecio desde arriba, a veces a Nicky le ponía de los nervios ser tan bajita, todos le miraban desde arriba. Se acercó a su sobrino y le acarició el pelo, mientras se sentaba en la sombre, después de recoger los palos.

'' Eso ya lo sabemos, y por eso mismo dejé la radio encendida. '' Shane le dijo y Lori apoyó el peso en su pierna derecha, como si fuese la primera dama del grupo.

'' Para lo que ha servido…'' Amy se sentó junto a ella mientras Shane rodaba los ojos, desesperado. '' Llevo toda la semana diciendo que deberíamos poner carteles en la 85 para avisar a la gente que va a Atlanta. ''

'' No tienen ni idea de donde se están metiendo…'' Amy dijo preocupada junto a Nicky, apoyada en su hombro.

Lori y Shane discutieron un poco y ella se fue hacia la tienda, con su hijo detrás, pero Shane lo paró y siguió a Lori, mientras Nicky se levantaba negando, Carl acudió a su tía en el segundo que se dio la vuelta, mientras ella miraba y pensaba lo que estarían haciendo, no culpaba a Shane, ella sabía que Lori le atraía, pero a ella la culpaba de todo, era muy manipuladora y ella lo sabía muy bien.

'' Carl, ves hacia ahí y no te separes de tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?'' El niño asintió mientras Nicky miraba a Amy sonriendo, había jodido un polvo, como la mayoría que podía, mandando a Carl a buscar a Shane o a Lori, a veces iba con él y otras veces no, como esa.

Nicky se había ido con Amy a buscar setas, el día no era muy entretenido y se aburría cosa mala, las dos estaban agachadas en el suelo, cada una con un cuchillo.

'' ¿Así que tú y Daryl, eh?'' Amy sonaba muy irónica, mientras Nicky se ponía a su lado, sonriente.

'' Es solo un amigo, no, quizá menos, un conocido. '' Amy giró los ojos, mientras le golpeaba el brazo y Nicky caía al suelo, riendo.

'' Un conocido al que le gustas, vamos, la cara con la que te mira, a veces abre la boca y todo, como un pescadito. '' Amy le imitó, tenía razón, parecía un pescado y cuando lo pillaba, muchas veces, Nicky se reía de él, cosa que hacía que se enfadase y se largase.

'' No lo creo, tú y yo sabemos que se fijaría en rubias con tetas postizas, ya sabes, Barbie, es un cateto de pueblo, todos buscan lo mismo. '' Nicky siguió buscando setas, hablando con ella y cambiando de tema, cuando lo vieron suficiente subieron al campamento, enseñándole las setas a Lori.

'' ¿Cómo sabemos si son buenas?'' Amy le preguntó a Lori mientras volcaba el cubo rojo en un plato.

'' Se me ocurre una idea…'' Lori cogió una y la observó, entonces Nicky quiso que fuese venenosa y se la comiese, pero eso sonaba muy psicópata. '' Voy a por Shane.''

Carl miró a su madre irse, dejándolo solo, Nicky supo lo que iba a hacer, conocía a Lori, así que se acercó a su sobrino, mirando lo que estaba haciendo, vio un coche de policía y dos coches más, un juego de niños, como siempre.

'' ¿Qué haces?'' Nicky se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a su sobrino, que estaba mirando abajo, a sus coches.

'' Pienso en papá…'' Nicky miró al suelo también, tragándose las lágrimas y sonriendo, cogiendo uno de los coches.

'' ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?'' Carl miró a su tía, sonriendo, había escuchado a Andrea y a Amy hablar de eso, así que sabía perfectamente que día era, pero le habían dicho que hiciese ver como si no pasase nada. El niño negó y ella sonrío. '' Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ven y abraza a tu tía. '' Nicky y Carl se abrazaron y en un momento de confusión, Nicky tiró al suelo a su sobrino y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

'' ¡Tía Nicky, para ya!'' Su sobrino no podía decir una frase sin que sonara estúpida, se reía demasiado y Nicky no paraba.

'' Lo vas a matar. '' Amy se había unido a ella y estaban haciendo cosquillas al niño, hasta que su madre llegó y las separó, echándoles la bronca y el sermón.

'' Lori, tienes hojas en el pelo. '' Amy le dijo y Nicky la miró sonriendo cínicamente, habían pillado a Lori, que se quitó las hojas a toda prisa y con cara de miedo.

'' Ay, el bosque, cuantos misterios oculta…'' Nicky se felicitó por la frase y el sarcasmo que había en ella, mientras se sentaba a cocinar junto a Carol y Sophia.

La media tarde llegaba y el grupo de Atlanta no había vuelto de la ciudad, los nervios de Amy por Andrea y los de Nicky por Daryl, que prometió volver ese mismo día, aumentaban por segundos, mientras Amy daba vueltas en el sitio, mirando a la ciudad.

'' Es tarde, deberían haber vuelto ya…'' Shane se acercó a ella, intentando calmarla, pero Amy no paraba quieta.

'' Preocuparnos no nos sirve…'' Dale estaba arreglando su auto caravana junto a Jim, que observaba el motor con preocupación. Amy rodó los ojos al ver como Shane enseñaba a Carl como hacer nudos, Nicky miró enfadada a Shane, que le sonreía como un idiota a Lori.

'' Hola, campamento… ¿Me oye alguien ahí dentro?'' La voz de T-Dog sonaba preocupada y asustada, Shane se levantó de la roca donde estaba para acercarse a la radio. Empezaron a hablar y de los problemas que habían tenido, Atlanta estaba infestado de caminantes y las cosas se habían complicado, hasta que sonó un trueno y la conexión se fue.

'' Shane…'' Nicky se giró hacia él pidiendo un poco de piedad con los ojos, pero Shane negó con la cabeza mientras Lori se cogía a su brazo, pidiéndole con los ojos, Amy abrazó a Nicky, quiso llorar, pero no pudo, no en ese momento.

'' No, no pondré en peligro al resto del grupo. '' Nicky vio como Amy se soltaba, enfadada. '' Ya lo sabéis…''

'' Así que vamos a dejarlos ahí'' Amy se enfrentó a Shane, que avanzó hasta ella intentando calmarla.

'' Oye Amy, sé que esto es difícil, pero…'' Amy interrumpió a Shane mientras hablaba, Lori la miró duramente mientras Nicky miraba a su sobrino.

'' Ella se ofreció voluntaria, para ayudarnos a todos. '' Amy señaló la ciudad, a punto de llorar.

'' Lo sé, y conocía los riesgos. '' Shane levantó una ceja, tenía razón, todos sabían los riesgos que suponía entrar en el infierno. '' Si está atrapada, está muerta…'' Amy cambió de cara muy rápidamente, intentando no llorar.

'' Pero es mi hermana, hijo de puta. '' Amy se lo dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, Nicky miró a Shane y siguió a su amiga, que empezaba a llorar, notaba las miradas de todas las mujeres clavadas en la espalda y por un momento deseó haber podido hacer algo, pero Shane tenía razón, quizá Andrea no volvería.


	10. Ser más gilipollas que Merle es dificil

**SER MÁS GILIPOLLAS QUE MERLE ES DIFICIL**

Amy había estado llorando durante toda la tarde, hasta que empezaba a caer el sol, Nicky había estado con ella durante todo el día, abrazándola, diciéndole que volverían todos sanos y salvos, pero hasta a ella le costaba decir que estaría bien, lo dudaba.

Habían subido una o dos horas más tarde y se habían sentado a hablar con Dale en la caravana, con Carl sentado a su lado y su madre perdida por ahí siendo irresponsable, Nicky suspiró y empezó a peinar a su sobrino, mientras su madre se acercaba y se lo llevaba con la excusa que necesitaba un buen corte de pelo, se sentó en una de las sillas de camping que estaban ahí y empezó a coser cosas rotas, la mayoría eran de Daryl y ella se había ofrecido a arreglárselo todo, estaba muy ocupada en unos pantalones, completamente rejados por la rodilla, y luego Daryl no tenía ningún rasguño.

Nicky se levantó al escuchar una alarma de coche, un deportivo que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, Nicky miró de reojo y empezó a marearse, necesitaba sus gafas de sol, el sol hacía que a Nicky le doliese la cabeza, así que entró en la auto caravana, mientras escuchaba discutir a todos, escuchó a Amy llamar a su hermana y luego hubo un silencio, pero Nicky estaba demasiado sumida en encontrar las puñeteras aspirinas o sus gafas, que no estaban ahí.

'' ¡Papá!'' Nicky levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se dio en la cabeza, moviendo la auto caravana bruscamente y saliendo de ahí, viendo a Lori y a Carl abrazados a un hombre, todos miraron a Nicky, que se tapó la boca y se apoyó en la caravana, intentando no perder el control, pero las lágrimas habían tomado sus ojos y caían rápidamente. Las lágrimas de Carl también hacían lo mismo, caían, mientras Lori miraba con ojos desorbitados a Shane, se había metido en un buen lío y Nicky lo sabía todo, Rick Grimes se separó de su esposa un segundo y la besó, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana le miraba con la mano en la boca y llorando, después del beso a su esposa, miró hacia todos lados, viendo a su hermana, que corrió hacia él y saltó a abrazarlo, llorando como nunca había llorado.

'' Nicole Annette… Nicky, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…'' Su hermano le dijo al oído, recordándole que odiaba su segundo nombre y por qué siempre su hermano decía los nombres al completo en las situaciones complicadas, Nicky asintió, sin dejar de llorar, le daba igual que todo el campamento se enterase de su odioso segundo nombre, su hermano estaba ahí y ahora todo iría mejor. '' Feliz cumpleaños…'' Eso hizo que Nicky sonriese entre lágrimas, recordando cómo le vio morir.

'' Rick, pensé que…'' Su hermano la hizo callar, para cogerla de las mejillas y secarle las lágrimas, para luego darle un beso en la frente, como siempre hacía, Nicky se separó de él a duras penas, después de sonreír a su sobrino y de levantar una ceja a Lori, que parecía el cuadro del grito de Munch.

La noche había caído y Nicky solo pensaba en cómo había sido posible que estuviese vivo, era jodidamente imposible, pero si los muertos volvían a la vida, ¿por qué su hermano no? Daba igual, solo quería estar con él, así que se sentó a su lado y él la abrazó con el brazo, sintiéndose un poco más protegida de lo que ya estaba.

'' Desorientado, así es como lo definiría. '' Rick miró a Shane, que llevaba todo lo que quedaba de día callado. '' Confuso, asustado, todo eso, pero desorientado. ''

'' A veces las palabras fallan, a veces sobran las palabras…'' Dale dijo, dejando su vaso con leche en el suelo y mirando a Rick, que miraba el fuego.

'' Parecía que me hubiesen sacado de mi vida y metido en otra. '' Miró por lo bajo a Carl, que le escuchaba atentamente. '' Durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaba metido en un sueño, en coma, un sueño en el que no podría despertarme nunca. ''

'' Mamá y tía Nicky dijeron que habías muerto. '' Carl le dijo a su padre, mirándolo desde el suelo, donde estaba tumbado, Rick miró a Nicky y luego miró a Lori, sonriendo a las dos.

'' Mamá y tía Nicky tenían todas las razones para pensarlo. '' Rick río un segundo y luego acarició el pelo de su hijo.

'' Cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse mal, hable con el doctor Seacrest, te iban a pasar a Atlanta, a todos los enfermos, pero algo ocurrió, no sé qué pasó. '' Nicky le dijo para que todos la escucharan, Rick dio la razón a eso y conversaron sobre lo que había pasado Rick para llegar ahí, mientras Nicky apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, mirando al fuego, a parte de Ed siendo un gilipollas – a veces, era más gilipollas que Merle, y eso era difícil- y Shane siendo líder del grupo, bajo la mirada de todos, Nicky supo entonces que Rick iba a tomar el nuevo papel de líder, siempre lo había sido.

'' ¿Has pensado que pasará con Daryl Dixon?'' Dale sonó más asustadizo que la mayoría de veces que pronunciaba su nombre, Nicky sabía que no era tan malo, levantando la cabeza muy rápido, demasiado, Rick la miró durante un segundo con su mirada de hermano mayor. '' No se alegrará al saber que dejamos allí a su hermano''

'' ¿Qué ha pasado con Merle?'' Nicky preguntó, no sabía lo que le había pasado al mayor de los Dixon, nadie le había contado, pero no lo había visto tirándole la flota de barcos encima, así que supo que había muerto, nadie respondió a su pregunta, eso le estresó, parecía invisible.

'' Yo se lo diré, a mi se me cayó la llave. '' T-Dog sentenció, pero todos sabían que era una mala idea, un cateto con un hermano racista podía ser una mala influencia y podría morir alguien, en este caso, T-Dog.

'' Yo le esposé, la culpa es mía. '' Rick intentó que T-Dog se quitase un poco de culpa, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él, incluida Nicky, que su cara de póker simbolizaba que no entendía nada de nada.

'' Tíos, no es un concurso. '' Glenn interrumpió a Rick, mientras acababa su frase. '' No quiero sonar racista ni nada por el estilo, pero será mejor que se lo diga alguien blanco, ya sabes…''

'' Yo hice lo que hice, y me siento responsable…'' T-Dog miraba al fuego mientras hablaba, haciendo que todo se pusiese peor.

'' Podemos mentir…'' Amy dijo, levantando la cabeza del hombro de su hermana.

'' O decir la verdad, Merle estaba descontrolado, si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, ahora estaríamos todos muertos. '' Andrea dijo, mirando duramente a su hermana, que bajó la mirada buscando la de Nicky, esta asintió. '' Si Merle se quedó ahí, fue su culpa. ''

'' ¿Y vas a decirle eso a Daryl?'' Dale sonrió incrédulo a lo que oía, nadie se iba a atrever a decirle nada, daba bastante miedo de por si, la única que podría decirle algo sería Nicky, Andrea y Dale la miraron, pero Dale negó unos segundos después. '' No creo que eso llegue a una conversación demasiado racional. '' Fueron más comentarios sobre Daryl cuando lo que escuchó Nicky antes de desconectarse y caer en su mundo de felicidad eterna, donde la gente a la que quería no moría cada tres minutos, Andrea y Amy se dieron cuenta y se levantaron, bajo la mirada de todos.

Los ojos de Nicky fueron tapados por alguien mientras sesentava bien, no sabía quién era y no se sentía muy segura con unas manos en la cara, cuando las manos la soltaron, se encontró una madalena con una velita encima, encendida, y la canción que todos cantaban en los cumpleaños sonaba desde la boca de todos, salvo del majo de Ed, Nicky sonrío mirando a las dos rubias que aguantaban la madalena, sonrientes.

'' ¡Pide un deseo!'' _Que Daryl esté bien. _El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue ese antes de soplar las velas, su único deseo hubiese sido que volviese su hermano, pero ese ya estaba cumplido y Daryl ahora ocupaba completamente sus preocupaciones.


	11. Alarma de hermano mayor

**ALARMA DE HERMANO MAYOR**

'' Buenos días'' Rick apareció justo detrás de Nicky, pellizcándole la nuca, algo que molestaba mucho a Nicky y su hermano hacía constantemente.

'' Buenos días, oficial. '' Nicky le dio un codazo en el brazo cuando notó el pellizco, que hizo que saltase del susto. '' ¿No te cansarás nunca, verdad?'' Rick negó con la cabeza y dejó que Nicky se fuese con los niños a jugar por el bosque, le habían dado una pistola, pero no iba a dispararla, no tenía apenas puntería y a parte, no sabía quitar el seguro, era un poco inútil con las armas de fuego, bueno, con cualquier arma.

'' Bueno, ¿a qué queréis jugar?'' Nicky se sentó en el suelo del bosque, era como un claro, solo que las nubes tapaban el sol, Sophia y Carl imitaron a Nicky, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.

'' ¿Al veo-veo?'' Sophia dijo con un hilo de voz, esa niña no solía hablar mucho a no ser que le hablases muy bajito, Nicky supo que era por que solía tener miedo, entre su padre y los caminantes que estaban por ahí.

'' No, es aburrido, juguemos al escondite. '' Carl propuso, Sophia sonrío levemente y asintió, los dos miraron a Nicky, que sonreía también. '' Te toca contar tía Nicky. ''

Se puso en un árbol, tenía que contar hasta 35, para luego buscar a los dos niños, Nicky puso sus manos en el árbol, observando las marcas de un reno, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la masa marrón que había en el suelo, Nicky sonrío al saber que era un reno, salió del árbol y gritó, un caminante estaba comiéndose al ciervo, en un movimiento para alejarse se cayó al suelo, como todas las veces que había visto a un caminante, era jodidamente patosa.

'' ¡Tía Nicky! ¿Qué pasa?'' La pregunta de Carl fue respondida cuando vio el caminante, los dos niños gritaron y Nicky sacó la pistola, corriendo hacia el campamento, la mayoría de gente llegó en poco, alertados por los gritos, Carl abrazó a su padre, Sophia a su madre y Nicky se abrazó a si misma, intentando protegerse, pero luego vino Amy y la abrazó, quitando su pequeño minuto de marginación. Jacqui llegó después y abrazó a Nicky que ahora miraba hacia el claro.

Andrea, Amy y Nicky avanzaron hasta el claro, viendo como unos cuantos hombres golpeaban al caminante, que cayó finalmente cuando Dale le cortó la cabeza, con una mueca de asco y con todas las mujeres detrás. No le tranquilizó mucho ver las flechas, señal de que Daryl posiblemente estuviese bien, pero con lo que quería coger el reno y que él no estuviese por ahí dando gritos o celebrándolo a su estilo, la alarmaba un poco.

'' Es el primero que viene, no suben tanto por la montaña…'' Dale aguantaba el hacha con cansancio y las respiraciones de todos iban a mil, cansados por apalear tanto al caminante.

'' Se quedan sin comida en la ciudad, por eso suben. '' Jim llevaba una especie de bate cuando Nicky lo miró, asustada, ese hombre también daba miedo, era muy callado y observador, pero parecía un palillo con patas. Se empezaron a escuchar más pasos aún, otro caminante, todos pensaron lo mismo y Rick fue hacia su hermana, poniéndose delante de ella con la palanca, o eso parecía, Nicky cogió el brazo de su hermano, con miedo. Shane apuntó hacia la dirección de los ruidos, y unos segundos después, Daryl apareció por detrás, ballesta en mano, Nicky soltó el brazo de su hermano, calmándose.

'' Que hijo de puta…'' Daryl y su gran vocabulario aparecieron de detrás de un árbol, mientras observaba el ciervo y las tres flechas. '' ¡El ciervo era mío! ¡Miradlo ahora, todo mordisqueado por este sucio y asqueroso cabrón, portador de mierda!'' Daryl le propinó unas cuantas patadas al caminante, mirándolo con asco y odio, luego miró a Nicky y después al grupo de hombres, fijándose en el nuevo y en por qué estaba tan cerca de Nicky.

'' Cálmate hijo, es demasiado tarde…'' Dale salió al paso, con el hacha en las manos, Daryl le miró y fue hacia él.

'' ¿Tú qué sabrás viejo?'' Shane se puso entre Daryl y Dale, Nicky salió de su jaula de pensamientos y aterrizó en el mundo real, mirando a Daryl. '' Coge tu estúpido gorro y vuélvete al Estanque dorado. '' Comentarios como ese eran los que hacían que muy poca gente hablase con él y pudiese tener una conversación civilizada o al menos que se entendiese, pero a Nicky le hacía gracia y se guardó sus risas para otro momento menos serio. '' Lo he seguido varios kilómetros, lo llevaré al campamento, hoy comeremos venado. '' Daryl quitó las flechas y miró a Shane, que a su vez miró a Nicky buscando una respuesta, como doctora oficial del campamento, ella debía observar las comidas y dar el visto bueno, para evitar infecciones y todo eso. '' ¿Qué os parece, le cortamos la parte mordida?'' Daryl señaló la parte mordida y miró a Nicky.

'' Yo no me arriesgaría, no sabemos lo que hace el mordisco, quizá el reno tenga la infección ahora mismo. '' Nicky concluyó, y palabra de Nicky era sagrada en el campamento, Daryl bufó y se puso bien.

'' Es una lástima, pero traigo unas ardillas, una docena o así, comeremos eso. '' Nicky asintió, mirando las ardillas, puestas en una cuerda. Hubo un ruido que hizo que mirase hacia abajo, y casi se desmaya, vio la cabeza del caminante gruñir desde el suelo.

'' Dios santo…'' Amy gritó, y su hermana y Nicky se fueron con ella a vomitar o a echar lo que tuviesen en el estómago, Nicky iba gritando por el camino que no era posible, era imposible, pero había pasado.

Rick observó como Daryl miraba a su hermana cuando se iba yendo, casi corriendo cuando la cabeza se movió sola, notó un pequeño pinchazo en la boca del estómago, señal de alerta de hermano mayor, la dejó encendida y siguió viendo al cateto loco delirando.

Nicky sabía que no debía vomitar, pero fue llegar al campamento y echarlo todo, igual que Amy cuando la vio, Andrea aguantó el pelo de las dos, intentando que no se manchara, lo consiguió, el pelo de las dos quedó intacto, pero no el recuerdo de la asquerosa cabeza moviéndose separada de su cuerpo.

'' ¡Merle! ¡Mueve tu feo culo y sal!'' Las tres mujeres se miraron unas a otras, el momento había llegado y a Daryl no le iba a gustar nada lo de su hermano, Nicky miró a su hermano, que asintió. '' ¡He traído ardillas, para estofar!''

'' Daryl, espera, tengo que hablar contigo. '' Shane salió del bosque, dejando su arma en su coche. Daryl dejó la ballesta – tranquilizando a todos- en el suelo y se giró, con la cuerda de ardillas en el hombro.

'' ¿De qué?'' El tono indiferente de Daryl era como siempre, el mismo tono de aburrimiento y concentración, Nicky vio como la gente se ponía a la sombra de la auto caravana, mirando la escena, Daryl los miró a todos y cada uno, todos tenían miedo.

'' De Merle, hubo un problema en Atlanta. '' Nicky miró desde la puerta de la caravana, tenía al lado a su cuñada y a las demás mujeres, Daryl la miró confuso y ella bajó la mirada, haciendo que Daryl pensase lo peor.

'' ¿Ha muerto?'' Algo que a Nicky se le daba fatal era esconder emociones y la suya ahora mismo era empatía, ella también había perdido un hermano y sabía lo duro que era, además, Daryl solo tenía a Merle.

'' No lo sabemos. '' Shane le dijo, con una mano un poco levantada y haciendo que Daryl levantase una ceja.

'' O está muerto o no. '' Daryl se había cabreado y el idiota de su hermano había salido al paso, para explicarlo, Nicky se levantó de las escaleras de la autocaravana, su hermano la miró y le asintió, mientras Daryl les miraba, algo le decía que todo iba mal, o al menos lo iría.

'' No es fácil de explicar, lo diré tal cual. '' Nicky se tapó la cara con la mano debido a lo directo que era su hermano y la paliza que le daría Daryl, que ya se estaba cabreado demasiado.

'' ¿Quién eres tú?'' Daryl se acercó al hombre que miraba demasiado a Nicky como si fuese algo suyo.

'' Rick Grimes. '' Daryl miró a Nicky sorprendido, girándose, ella asintió y Daryl miró al hombre otra vez, fijándose en los mismos ojos de Nicky y de su sobrino.

'' Rick Grimes'' Imitó su tono de voz burlándose, y luego continuó. '' ¿Tienes algo que decirme?'' Rick se quedó ahí mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza, rezando para que su hermano eligiese las palabras correctas.

'' Tu hermano era un peligro para los que estábamos allí, tuve que esposarlo en una terraza a un tubo de metal, y ahí sigue. '' _Mierda. _Nicky se puso una mano en el pelo, su hermano la había cagado bastante, Daryl le miró sin entender mucho, pero tenía la boca medio abierta.

'' Espera, a ver si lo he entendido. '' Daryl finalmente se dio la vuelta, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza como si estuviese procesando datos, luego miró a Rick duramente, como cuando Lori miraba a Nicky. '' ¿¡Qué esposaste a mi hermano en una terraza, y le dejaste ahí!'' Rick asintió levemente, sabía lo que iba después. Daryl empezó a dar pasos con cara de limón agrio, Shane iba a ir a por él y Nicky lo estaba observando de cerca, pero cuando Daryl le tiró las ardillas que había cazado a su hermano, reaccionó poniendo cara de póker, viendo como Shane tiraba al suelo a Daryl, que cayó de espaldas y sabía que eso le había dolido, Nicky lo sabía por la expresión de Daryl al tocar el suelo, fueron dos segundos que Nicky se distrajo para ver a Daryl intentando acuchillar a su hermano, haciéndola gritar, cosa que desconcentró a Daryl, haciendo que Shane y Rick lo controlaran. Shane empezó a ahogarlo y Daryl se estaba poniendo muy rojo. '' ¡Esa llave es ilegal!''

'' Demándame. '' Shane dijo burlándose de él, Nicky sabía que Shane quería haberle hecho eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo había podido hacer, Daryl se estaba resistiendo y Shane no paraba de apretar.

'' ¡No seas cabezón y suéltalo ya, Shane le romperás el cuello!'' Nicky salió al paso y Shane haría caso a todo lo que hiciese Nicky, Rick lanzó una mirada protectora a Nicky y luego a Shane.

'' Yo creo que podríamos hablar tranquilos de ese tema, ¿podremos?'' Daryl asintió después de pensarlo tres segundos, Shane lo soltó y miro a Nicky desaprobando el cariño que le había cogido al cateto.


	12. Un cepillo lleno de sangre seca

**UN CEPILLO LLENO DE SANGRE SECA**

Rick iba a volver a Atlanta, junto a Daryl, a Glenn y a T-Dog, Nicky sabía que debía ir, quizá la necesitarían, pero por ahora nadie la había apoyado, ninguna mujer la dejaría ir, así que fue al camión donde su hermano estaba apoyado, Daryl estaba dentro diciendo sandeces sobre su hermano.

'' Rick, iré con vosotros. '' Nicky se acercó al camión avisando de su presencia a todos los hombres.

'' ¡No!'' Rick y Daryl se giraron al mismo tiempo y dijeron lo mismo, haciendo que Nicky retrocediese un paso, asustada por la coincidencia.

'' Pero…'' Nicky intentó convencerlos pero antes de acabar la palabra pero ya tenía a Daryl delante, enfadado.

'' No vendrás y punto. '' Rick apartó a Daryl de delante de su hermana, celos de hermano o algo por el estilo, pero Daryl no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y la cogió por el brazo, llevándola casi a rastras detrás del camión. '' No vendrás, Nicky, prefiero que estés aquí a salvo que te cojan los idiotas esos y te coman viva, tú estarás aquí. '' Nicky se mordió el labio de abajo y asintió, mientras Daryl hacía lo mismo y se iba, pero ella lo paró y lo abrazó.

'' Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? No hagas ninguna tontería. '' Nicole se cogió a su espalda y él la rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, era demasiado bajita y muy vulnerable.

'' Lo tendré. '' Daryl apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Nicky y esta hizo un ruido raro, como una tos, pero no le importó a Daryl, tenía la cabeza ocupada. '' No hagas nada malo, te vigilo. '' Nicky se separó de él y le sonrío, asintiendo y poniendo las manos como si fuese una militar.

'' Si, señor. '' Miró hacia el otro lado, viendo a su hermano mirando un poco mal, con Shane al lado, parecían dos marujas cotilleando sobre la vecina y su marido, aunque Nicky no era una vecina, ni Daryl era un marido. '' Oye, suerte ahí fuera, y por favor, no le hagas nada a mi hermano, parece muy idiota, pero es una buena persona. ''

Daryl el dedicó lo que pudo de una sonrisa en ese momento y asintió, subiendo a la furgoneta, su hermano llegó en unos segundos y la abrazó, mirando a Daryl.

'' Ten cuidado. '' Nicky se sacudió la espalda y le pellizcó el lugar del riñón, mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo pero sin el pellizco. '' Y vuelve pronto. ''

'' Luego tenemos que hablar de algo. '' Rick miró a Daryl, que los miraba desde el fondo de la camioneta, limpiando sus flechas. '' Pero tranquila, volveremos todos. '' Nicky asintió y se despidió de Glenn y de T-Dog, pero le ponía triste que todos se fuesen, por unas cuantas armas y por Merle, que Nicky dudaba que siguiese vivo con el calor que hacía en esa maldita ciudad siempre, finalmente, su hermano subió al camión y se despidió de ella con la mano, igual que Daryl, Nicky hizo media mueca y se giró, yendo con Amy y Andrea, que miraban la escena con una sonrisilla de maruja.

El lago no le traía buenos recuerdos, pero tenía que bajar igualmente, se había bañado y limpiado el pelo, y ahora estaba lavando ropa como una loca, intentando sacar manchas de sangre seca de una de las camisetas sin mangas que tenía Daryl, con cara de asco, observó como Shane y Carl chapoteaban en el agua, fantasmeando sobre coger ranas.

'' Estoy empezando a cuestionarme el reparto de tareas. '' Jacqui llegó junto a Andrea con más ropa que lavar, mirando a Shane. '' ¿Podéis explicarme por qué las mujeres siempre trabajan como negras?'' Amy y Nicky miraron arriba, sonriendo.

'' Hey, el mundo se ha acabado, ¿no te enteraste?'' Amy se burló, haciendo una voz estúpida, todas rieron, Nicky miró hacia atrás, no se sentía muy segura con Ed vigilándolas, no creía que les fuese a avisar si algo malo pasaba.

'' Así son las cosas…'' Carol miró hacia atrás para ver a su marido fumando y sentado en el coche, sin hacer nada, en sus palabras había miedo y frustración, Nicky había tratado más de un caso de esos, cada uno era peor que el otro, Carol seguía rascando manchas y lavando la ropa en silencio. '' Como echo de menos mi lavadora…''

'' Yo mi Mercedes, con GPS…'' Andrea sonó cansada mientras Nicky reía y Jacqui levantaba la vista al cielo.

'' Yo mi cafetera, con su hermoso doble filtro y su molinillo incorporado. '' Luego miró a Nicole, que levantó los hombros.

'' Mi cama y mi televisión de 57'' en 3D, madre mía, mi tele…'' Nicky miró hacia Amy, que sonreía.

'' Mi ordenador… Y el móvil…'' Nicky recordó que su teléfono estaba en su mochila, pero posiblemente al ser un iPhone no le quedaría nada de batería, ese móvil era una autentica mierda hablando de baterías, pero amaba ese móvil con su funda de Angry Birds.

'' Pues yo mi vibrador. '' Todas se rieron con Andrea, mientras Jacqui ponía una sonrisa pícara y Amy ponía cara de asco, a Nicky se le cayó la camiseta que estaba limpiando, pero la sangre seca no se iba tan fácilmente.

'' Yo también. '' Carol antes de decir eso y que todas empezasen a reír como locas miró a su marido, dijo eso tan bajito que apenas se entendió.

'' ¿De qué os reís?'' Todas seguían riendo cuando Ed tuvo la poca vergüenza de ir a preguntar, muy borde, aunque no paró el buen humor del grupo de mujeres.

'' Son cosas de mujeres Ed. '' Andrea seguía riendo cuando Nicky le dijo eso, con la sonrisa que le solía salir, todas pararon de reír, incómodas con la presencia de Ed allí, siguieron limpiando como si fuesen esclavas. '' ¿Pasa algo?'' Nicky se giró otra vez, rompiendo el hielo.

'' Nada que te importe. '' Ed hizo que Nicky rodase los ojos y se girase para volver a rascar la maldita camisa que estaba empezando a estresarle. '' Y centraos en el trabajo, esto no es una fiesta. '' Eso hizo que Nicole bufase irónicamente, él no solía hacer mucho por el campamento, luego miró como Lori echaba culpas a Shane y finalmente le llamaba hijo de puta. '' ¡Lori!'' Lori se giró hacia la chica, con ojos desorbitados. '' ¡Si vuelves a llamarle eso a alguien de por aquí y yo lo escucho, te juro que meteré tu sucia boca de cerda en el lago y la rasparé con esto!'' Nicky levantó el cepillo lleno de sangre seca y finalmente, le hizo un corte de manga mientras Shane la miraba sonriendo, nadie se iba a meter con su segundo hermano sin conocer las consecuencias, por muy enfadada que estuviese con él, después de la escenita montada bajo la mirada de todos, siguió rascando como una loca la camisa, las manchas se empezaban a ir.

'' Oye Ed, si no te gusta como limpiamos, limpia tú. '' Andrea se levantó y Nicky fue detrás de ella, sabiendo las consecuencias, intentando que parase, pero Andrea era muy cabezona y le tiró la ropa a Ed, que la cogió y se la tiró aún más fuerte en el cuello.

'' Ese no es mi trabajo. '' Amy se levantó, parando a su hermana, pero Nicky se puso delante de ella, si recibía alguien, recibía ella, aunque no sabría como pararlo.

'' ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo, Ed? ¿Estar sentado fumando?'' Ed tiró la ceniza del cigarro al suelo y miró a Carol.

'' Desde luego no es escuchar a una putita como tú. '' Nicky abrió los ojos como platos, poniéndose cuatro dedos en el pecho, indignada. '' Vamos. '' Carol se levantó cabizbaja del suelo, mientras Andrea la paraba.

'' No creo que tenga que irse contigo. '' Nicky miró hacia atrás para ver a Carol mirarla con miedo.

'' Eso no es asunto tuyo. '' Ed levantó la mano hacia su mujer, que avanzaba a pesar de que Andrea la intentaba parar. '' ¡Vamos!''

'' Nicky, por favor…'' Carol miró a Nicky durante un segundo y avanzó hacia Ed, Nicky sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando se fuesen y debía pensar algo rápido.

'' Eh, no creas que no te rompería el culo, si no fueses una pijita universitaria. '' Ed señaló a su esposa, que estaba mirando al suelo avergonzada. '' O vienes ahora, o te arrepentirás luego. '' Nicky seguía con la boca medio abierta sin darse cuenta de que Shane estaba escuchando la conversación.

'' ¿Para qué, Ed? ¿Para que vuelva con más moratones?'' Las mujeres se miraron entre si mientras Nicky cogía el brazo de Carol con delicadeza y enseñaba los moratones a las mujeres, Carol quiso llorar por la ayuda que le estaba dando esa chica. '' 'Si, los he visto, y voy a parar esto aunque me cueste una paliza. '' Nicky se acercó retando a Ed, que miraba con rabia a la doctora.

'' Esto no es asunto tuyo, deja de pinchar a los hombres, ¿vale? Se acabó la charla. '' Ed cogió del brazo a su esposa, pero Nicky se resistió a dejarla ir, y lo siguiente que recordó fue estar en el suelo junto a Carol, con la marca de la mano de Ed en su mejilla derecha, su perfil bueno.

También vio como Shane apalizaba y pegaba puñetazos a Ed, intentando defender a las dos mujeres que estaban en el suelo, con marcas de mano en las mejillas, Carol empezó a llorar y Nicky la abrazó, intentando calmarla, Shane no paraba de darle, pero sencillamente, a Nicky no le importaba que le pegase, él había pegado a dos mujeres, y vete a saber si había pegado a Sophia también, se lo tenía merecido, pero Carol se desquitó de Nicky y fue a por su marido, en el suelo, casi muerto. Nicky miró a Shane y asintió, mientras él iba hacia el campamento, Nicky le había defendido y él tenía ganas de matar a Ed por pegar a una mujer, eso no era de hombre.


	13. Lista de prioridades

**LISTA DE PRIORIDADES**

Nicky se negaba a curar a Ed, aunque dio los utensilios para curarle, pero ella no quería saber nada de él, y su mejilla picaba mucho y estaba roja, nunca nadie había pegado a Nicky así, que fuese hombre, claro.

'' Nicky, necesito que vengas. '' Dale la llamó desde el techo de la autocaravana, ella asintió y subió arriba, mirando a Dale. '' Observa. '' Dale le pasó los prismáticos negros y miró hacia donde señalaba con el dedo, preocupado.

'' ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hace?'' Nicky se sorprendió que con el calor que hacía no estuviese frito como un pollo. Nicky empezó a bajar de la caravana, preocupada por el estado del hombre. '' Dale, debes llevarle agua o traerlo de vuelta, si no quiere, vuelve y lleva a Shane contigo. ''

El plan no funcionó del todo, Dale volvió sin Jim y tuvo que ir con Shane, pero no supo por qué narices todo el maldito grupo se había acoplado para ir a por Jim, su mente no podía juntar todas las piezas de semejante chorrada, si Shane tenía que cogerlo por la fuerza, todos tendrían miedo y menos respeto por Shane, y era un hombre que se merecía más respeto que mucha gente le estaba demostrando. Lori la primera.

'' ¿Por qué no paras y me concedes un segundo?'' Shane le pidió amablemente a Jim, este paró con cara de enfado y se apoyó en la pala.

'' ¿Qué quieres?'' Shane miró la pala y luego al Sol, mientras Jim levantaba los hombros y Nicky salía al paso.

'' Dale dice que llevas horas…'' Jim bufó mientras Nicky le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, era un buen hombre, pero le asustaba un poco. '' Jim, te lo pido por que puede ser malo para tu salud, por favor, siéntate, toma algo de agua…''

'' No quiero, seguiré cavando…'' Jim cogió la pala y se dispuso a cavar, Shane volvió a pararle, empezando a desesperarse.

'' ¿Quieres llegas a China, Jim?'' Shane sonrío, y Jim también lo hizo, pero no paró de cavar. '' ¿Dónde quieres llegar?''

'' No le hago daño a nadie. '' Jim cavaba como si le fuese la vida en ello y eso era cuestión de tiempo que le pasase factura, al fin y al cabo, el calor era insoportable y su sudor caía por la espalda como una cascada.

'' No, salvo a ti mismo. '' Shane quiso pararle, pero como Nicky había deducido, Shane tendría que reducir a Jim, tirándolo al suelo, Nicky miró hacia atrás, Lori la miraba con asco y cogía a su hijo por los hombros, mirando a su tía sin sonreír, no sabía lo que Lori le había dicho, pero algo malo sería si su sobrino no le sonreía.

Nicky había cogido a Carl por la muñeca y lo había arrastrado hacia el bosque, sin que su madre se fijase, Nicky se puso a la altura de su sobrino, que estaba a unos 17 cm más abajo, aproximadamente.

'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' Carl miró a su tía a los ojos y la abrazó, tenía miedo, o algo que Nicky no supo distinguir.

'' Mi madre me dijo que no me acercase a ti por que…'' Nicky hizo una señal para que continuase, mientras Carl miraba a su tía. '' ¿Daryl es malo?''

'' No, cielo, Daryl es bueno, solo que tiene mal humor. '' Nicky intentó suavizar un poco el tono, pero empezaba a estar muy enfadada con su cuñada, con la cuál tendría una charla en unos instantes.

'' Ya lo sé, pero mamá dice que no me acerque a ti por que tu hablas con él, yo no lo entiendo, no se ve tan malo como El capitán Garfio…'' Nicky negó varias veces y luego se levantó, abrazando a su sobrino.

'' Tú nunca te separes de mi, ¿vale? Eres de lo poco que me queda, no te perderé a ti también. '' Carl sonrío a su tía y esta le besó en la mejilla, haciéndole una pedorreta.

'' Carl, ¿qué te dije sobre estar en el bosque?'' Carl retrocedió hasta su madre y esta le hizo una señal para que se largase. '' Ves hacia el campamento, iré enseguida. '' Lori puso una de sus manos en la cadera y avanzó hasta Nicky, que levantó el cuello como decía su profesora de ballet y puso una mano en la cadera. '' Te lo repetiré, apártate de mi hijo. '' Se lo dijo lentamente, pensando que era retrasada.

'' No me apartaré de Carl, ni de Rick, ni de nadie. '' Nicky avanzó hasta Lori, con una sonrisa chantajista. '' Te lo diré una única vez, escúchame bien, ¿de acuerdo, cielo? Apártate del pene de Shane. '' Lori abrió los ojos descomunalmente y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. '' Si, ¡Nicole Annette Grimes sabe tu secretillo!'' Nicky abrió los brazos y los dejó caer, poniéndose como antes.

'' No serás capaz…'' Nicky se río y miró como Lori la miraba con más asco y odio aún del que ya tenía por esa chica. '' No se lo dirás a Rick. ''

'' ¿Quién sabe? Me apartas de mi sobrino y de mi hermano, te tiras a uno de mis mejores amigos, que por cierto, es el mejor amigo de tu esposo, por si tu sentido zorruno no lo había notado, además de ir soltando mierda de gente que no conoces ni hablas con ella, no lo sé, quizá mi lengua se vaya de viaje. '' Nicky miró a Lori con la misma cara, imitándola.

'' Nicky, Rick acaba de volver, no puedes…'' Lori intentó sonar lo más compasiva que pudo, pero Nicky se dio la vuelta hecha una furia.

'' ¡Ya sé que mi hermano acaba de volver, no repitas lo que es obvio!'' Nicky se acercó demasiado a Lori, llorando, nunca había visto a Nicky tan enfadada. '' Dices que Daryl es malo, pero tu eres peor. '' Y con eso, Nicky se fue hacia el campamento, dejando a Lori de espaldas llorando, las palabras de Nicky habían dolido.

Llegó al campamento sola, mirando a la gente, que le devolvía la mirada preocupada, pero ella siguió y se sentó en una silla de camping, sabía que era de Daryl y ahora necesitaba que estuviese ahí por una extraña razón que ella no quería saber, tampoco sabía por que pensaba tanto en él, solo quería que volviese con bien, con su hermano o sin, pero que él volviese con ella.

'' Nicky…'' Andrea llegó junto a Amy y se agachó delante de la doctora, que tenía todo el pelo en la cara, Amy imitó a Andrea y empezó a apartarle el pelo, besando su mejilla, Andrea hizo lo mismo unos segundos después, preocupándose por su amiga.

'' Andrea, Amy…'' Nicky lloraba y Shane se acercó a ella para saber que pasaba, lanzó una mirada a las dos rubias, pero levantaron los hombros sin saber nada, notó como las dos rubias se levantaban en silencio y llegaba Shane, que le quitó el pelo de la cara y le levantó la cara, obligándole a mirar. '' ¿Qué te pasa?'' Nicky abrazó a Shane como lo hacía cuando tenía 16 años y no quería contarle nada a su hermano, aunque siempre lo acababa diciendo.

'' Lori, ese es mi problema. '' Shane entendió todo, Lori odiaba a Nicky y hacía las cosas más difíciles para todos. '' Shane, tengo que pararla. ''

'' Nicky, tú siempre estarás en mi lista de prioridades, lo sabes, pero Carl también lo está, y Lori también, debes saber que ella no parará, pero tú tampoco lo harás. '' La chica lo sabía, aunque Lori parara, ella siempre la estaría pinchando con un palo como diversión, pero los últimos días no habían sido muy divertidos. '' Nicky, sabes que te quiero como una hermana, pero debes intentar no hacerle caso. '' Nicky asintió y Shane se levantó, dejando que las dos rubias hablasen con Nicky.


	14. Fea

**FEA**

Lo mejor que podía haber hecho Dale era sacar las cervezas, y eso todos lo agradecieron, hacía mucho que no se tomaban una, tanto las mujeres como los hombres, Nicky miró hacia Lori con desprecio, notando como Lori le apartaba la mirada, el apocalipsis iba a poder con las dos y Nicky no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

'' ¿Me pasas el pescado?'' La voz de Sophia interrumpió los pensamientos de Nicky, que la miró y asintió, pasándole el pescado que habían cocinado entre todas las mujeres, mientras los hombres hacían otras cosas como arreglar la autocaravana o hacer guardias estúpidas, no había ningún bicho ahí.

'' Quiero preguntarte algo que me tiene loco. '' Morales tenía un buen sentido del humor, así que lo dijo todo con una sonrisa, mientras Dale miraba intrigado y sonriente. '' Ese reloj. '' Dale se miró al reloj, siempre lo había tenido y era de un valor sentimental impresionante. '' Te veo día tras día, a la misma hora, dándole cuerda, no sé, como un cura para hacer la misa. '' Todos asintieron, se había fijado en que Dale siempre lo hacía.

'' ¿Pero que estáis diciendo?'' Dale miró otra vez a su reloj.

'' Salvo que me equivoque, el mundo se ha acabado, o al menos se ha parado por un tiempo. '' Jacqui siempre tenía las mejores palabras que decir en el mejor momento, y este era uno de esos momentos, Nicky sonreía a Dale, que negaba.

'' Y aquí estás tú, dándole cuerda a ese estúpido reloj. '' Dale mordió un poco más de pescado, y luego asintió.

'' El tiempo es importante para llevar la cuenta. ¿No crees Andrea?'' Andrea miró al suelo sonriendo y negó, haciendo que todos riesen. '' Oye, apóyame un poco. '' Amy miró a su hermana riendo, igual que Nicky. '' Recuerdo lo que decía un padre a su hijo al darle un reloj que tenía varias generaciones, decía: Te regalo el mausoleo de las esperanzas y los deseos, que satisfará tus necesidades no mejor que las mías o las de mi padre, te hago este regalo no para que recuerdes el tiempo, sino para que lo olvides por un momento de vez en cuando y no malgastes el tiempo intentando conquistarlo. '' Todos guardaron silencio mirándose los unos a los otros.

'' Eres muy raro Dale. '' Amy dijo, girando los ojos y negando, todos rieron y olvidaron que podrían estar en peligro, mientras Dale se excusaba diciendo que quizá no era así y explicando que era de William Faulkner, ese autor lo conocía Nicky, había suspendido el examen de literatura por su culpa, pero eso fue en el instituto, ya no servía de mucho, Amy se levantó y su hermana la paró.

'' ¿Dónde vas?'' Andrea sonó preocupada mientras Amy se soltaba de ella, negando.

'' A hacer pis, demonios, una trata de ser discreta. '' Todos rieron con Amy, era el espíritu del grupo, joven y divertida, unos minutos después, unos gritos empezaron a sonar, era Amy, que tenía enganchada a su brazo un caminante, derramando su sangre, Nicky y Andrea se giraron rápidamente y sin saber que hacer, se levantaron, viendo como estaban casi rodeados por caminantes.

'' ¡Todos a la caravana!'' Nicky asintió y miró como Shane protegía a Lori y a Carl, y a ella que le diesen, muchos caminantes iban a por ella, pero no tenía puntería, aunque tampoco sabía usar eso, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Amy, pero un caminante se le puso delante y ella fue hacia atrás, encontrándose con más, estaba jodidamente rodeada.

'' ¡Mierda!'' Nicky intentó no caer al suelo, pero lo hizo, era muy torpe y en ese momento pensaba que iba a morir, cogió la pistola temblando de nervios, mientras apuntaba al bicho que amenazaba con morderla, disparando y dándole en el cuello, hizo tres disparos más, pero no consiguió darle, todos iban al cuello, clavícula o mandíbula, pero ninguna bala atravesaba el jodido cerebro.

Lo dio todo por perdido, mientras luchaba con el caminante, dándole patadas en la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar, hasta que el bicho cayó encima de ella, no supo si era el último, solo supo que estaba muerto encima de ella, con toda su sangre coagulada encima de su camiseta. Rick y Daryl fueron cada uno a su lado, preguntándole como esta o si la habían mordido.

'' ¡Vete de aquí!, Nicole, Annette… ¿te mordieron?'' Nicky no se enteraba, pero finalmente negó, mientras veía como Daryl se largaba de ahí, con pasos enfadados. El tono de su hermano no le había gustado y Nicky se sentía sobreprotegida, vale, casi había muerto, y seguramente el caminante hubiese podido con ella, pero se sentía muy protegida, Carl vino con ella, corriendo hacia su padre, con Lori detrás, Nicky recordó a Amy y empezó a correr hacia ella, tropezándose y cayendo unas tres veces con cadáveres.

'' Amy no sé que hacer…'' Andrea lloraba a su hermana, tirada en el suelo y llena de sangre, Nicky se tiró al suelo junto a ella, cogiéndole una mano y observando el mordisco, llorando. '' Nicky sálvala… por favor. '' Nicky observó la herida del cuello y lloró con más fuerza, no tenía nada para curar eso y era demasiado grande, la infección y la pérdida de sangre la matarían, ella no podía hacer nada.

'' Amy, lo siento mucho. '' Nicky siguió cogiendo la mano de Amy mientras esta la miraba, las tres lloraban bajo la mirada de todos, que se sentían bastante mal, todos los niños lloraban y sus madres también, los hombres se rascaban la cabeza y miraban, sin saber qué hacer.

'' Amy…'' Andrea dijo finalmente, mirando como los ojos de su hermana se cerraban, Nicky notó la perdida de fuerza de Amy en su mano, que soltó por la sorpresa, Amy había muerto y Nicky no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Las dos lloraban delante de Amy, que tenía su pelo rubio lleno de sangre reciente.

'' Andrea, lo siento, yo…'' Nicky no pudo continuar con la frase, solo se levantó de ahí, tambaleándose y llorando, viendo como todos la miraban, no podían empatizar tanto, Nicky se sentía frustrada por que sus estudios no habían salvado a nadie, ni a Amy, ni a cualquier persona que estuviese muriendo por culpa de eso.

'' Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. '' Rick se acercó a ella, que asintió llorando, su hermano la conocía y sabía que estaba frustrada, así que la dejó ir.

Se había calmado, pero aún escuchaba como Andrea lloraba, Nicky estaba encima de la autocaravana, sentada en una de las sillas, nadie había ido con ella a hacer la guardia, pero tampoco tenía sueño, había estado demasiado cerca de morir y eso no hacía que tuviese sueño.

'' Oye, tú. '' Nicky casi se cae de la silla por el susto, siempre se asustaba, parecía uno de esos niños que grababan asustándose y luego los colgaban a internet, se giró y vio a Daryl subiendo a la autocaravana.

'' Puedo estar sola, no me dormiré. '' Nicky le dijo, pero eso no paró a Daryl, que se sentó a su lado en el suelo de la autocaravana. '' ¿Qué pasó con Merle?''

'' Se cortó la mano. '' Nicky miró a Daryl con los ojos abiertos, él asintió y miró al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. '' Ningún capullo había pasado, pero él no estaba, solo estaba su mano, una putada. '' Nicky miró hacia los rascacielos de la ciudad, imaginándose a Merle con el bajón de sangre tambaleándose por la ciudad, como si estuviese borracho.

'' Casi me comen, no sé quién me salvó de los dos, pero gracias. '' Recordó el caminante que se subía encima de ella y la intentaba morder, cogiéndola de la pierna y gruñendo.

'' No se merecen, te necesito…te necesitamos viva. '' Daryl sacudió su cabeza y se pegó a si mismo mentalmente por la pequeña confusión, aunque quizá era verdad, no lo sabía muy bien.

'' ¿Me necesitas?'' Nicky le miró desde la silla de camping, intentando sonreír, pero no podía, estaba demasiado triste.

'' Puede ser, si me hago un corte profundo, ¿dejarías que se me infectase y me muriese?'' Daryl le dijo, abriendo los brazos.

'' ¡Dios, no!'' Nicky bajó a su lado y se sentó igual que él. '' Pero no enfades mucho a mi hermano, es un poco sensible con su hermana. ''

'' Con que Annette, ¿eh?'' Daryl tampoco sonreía, solo miraba a la ciudad, a ratos miraba a Nicky por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente.

'' Vuelve a llamarme así y te dejaré morir, avisado estás. '' Nicky se apoyó en su brazo, suspirando.

'' Vale, vale. '' Daryl la abrazó con su brazo derecho, frotando el brazo de Nicky, que parecía que temblase o algo. '' Por cierto, felicidades retrasadas, fea. '' Besó su cabeza, notándose raro, como si se hubiese vuelto blando, ahora tenía que matar a alguien para compensarlo, mientras ella abría los ojos como platos.

'' Yo no soy fea. '' Nicky negó, cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de tonta.

'' Si, si lo eres. '' Daryl rodó los ojos, era un mentiroso, enredó sus dedos con el pelo de Nicky y empezó a vomitar arcoíris en su interior, Merle se reiría de él por hacer eso, pero le daba igual, no se estaba mal.

'' Si yo soy fea, tu rompes espejos. '' Nicky se defendió como pudo, aunque sabía que mentía.

'' Yo no rompo espejos. '' Daryl apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, era muy bajita y muy torpe, pero le gustaba esa chica.

'' Da igual, los dos somos feos, ¿contento?'' Nicky le miró durante un segundo, luego miró a las estrellas.

'' Si. '' Daryl la imitó, supo que quedarían dos o tres horas para que el sol saliese, acabando con un pequeño momento que él tenía con ella, como si fuese normal, salvo que detrás de ellos habían cadáveres a montón.


	15. Fallo de cáculo

**FALLO DE CALCULO**

'' ¿Aún no se mueve?'' Rick se puso al lado de su hermana, que miraba a Andrea y a Amy preocupada, ella negó, mirándolas. '' Tengo que hablar contigo. '' Nicky asintió y siguió a su hermano hasta la tienda.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Nicky sonaba distante, no había dormido y tampoco quería dormir, solo había estado pensando en lo que había hecho por la noche, Daryl parecía malo, y a veces lo era, pero había ratos en que no estaba tan mal.

'' Si es una venganza por lo de mi muerte, lo siento, pero para ya. '' Rick se frotó los ojos con una mano, mientras Nicky levantaba una ceja. '' Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, lo sabes muy bien. ''

'' Rick, no soy una niña. '' Nicky se puso las manos en la cabeza, desesperada. '' Rick, tengo 30 años, ya no soy una adolescente descarriada. '' Rick acarició el pelo de su hermana con cuidado.

'' Lo sé, pero no quiero que sufras ni que te hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo?'' Rick miró a los ojos de Nicky.

'' No voy a sufrir ni a dejar que me hagan daño. '' Nicky asintió, pero su hermano sabía que Nicky no le haría caso, era muy cabezona, y aunque no le gustase la idea, quizá Daryl Dixon fuese igual que ella, solo que violento, mal hablado y un poco idiota.

Después del pequeño incidente que Rick tuvo con Andrea, que había apuntado con su pistola a Rick si no dejaba en paz a Amy, se reunieron la mitad de los del grupo, decidiendo que hacer, la mayoría de ellos decían de dejar a Amy como estaba, pero Daryl se negaba, podría morder a Andrea y liarla parda en menos de tres minutos.

'' No hablareis enserio. '' Daryl miró a Rick, con el pico apoyado en el hombro, todos estaban sufriendo internamente, si se cabreaba, metería ese pico en la cabeza de alguien, y quien más puntos tenía era Rick. '' ¿Dejaremos eso así? Ahora la chica es una bomba. ''

'' ¿Y qué sugieres?'' Rick dijo entre dientes, enfadado e irritado por el comportamiento del cateto, Nicky se puso detrás de Rick, para detener a Daryl si se enfadaba.

'' Cargárnosla. '' Daryl avanzó unos pasos hacia Rick, poniéndose la mano en forma de pistola en su cabeza. '' Limpio, en la sien, ¡joder! Le daría a un pavo entre los ojos desde aquí. ''

'' No, queréis dejarla en paz'' La mayoría miraron a Lori, que se sentó mirando a Andrea, Nicky rodó los ojos, no quería ver transformada en una de esas cosas a Amy, pero la moción de Daryl no era muy recomendable.

Después del concurso de miradas entre Shane, Rick y Daryl, este último se fue a ayudar a los demás que limpiaban el campamento, Nicky miró a Jim, que la miraba demasiado, pero notó que algo no iba bien, Jim no tenía la mirada perdida hacia ella, le miraba con miedo.

'' ¡Os lo habíais buscado, disteis por muerto a mi hermano!'' Daryl se había cabreado por la sensibilidad de Glenn, que se había peleado con él por algo de una pila de gente. '' ¡Os lo merecíais!'' A veces, era demasiado idiota para el gusto de todos, Jim seguía mirando a Nicky cuando Jacqui le obligó a enseñarle una herida, pero él decía que era sangre de cadáver, Nicky fue hacia él.

'' Déjamelo ver. '' Nicky se acercó a Jim, mientras los demás hombres se acercaban, Nicky fue apartada de ahí por su hermano, que la puso apartada de donde los demás hombres aguantaban a Jim y dejaban ver una horrible mordida, ya infectada. '' Mierda''

'' Estoy bien, estoy bien…'' Jim solo sabía decir eso, estaba asustado, los demás también lo estaban, Nicky salió hacia adelante y le pidió que se siguiese, quizá podía hacer algo si la limpiaba y la cosía, quizá si se ponía bien no se convertiría.

Jim estaba bajo la sombra de la autocaravana, y debido a las ordenes de su hermano y a que mucha gente había pedido a Nicky que le salvara, se había empeñado en limpiarle la herida.

'' Jim, quieto, quizá te duela, pero te puedo salvar. '' Nicky no era de hacer promesas, pero debía salvarlo, o al menos intentarlo.

'' Deberías tenerme miedo, seré uno de esos monstruos. '' Nicky bufó y Jim empezaba a dudar si esa chica había perdido la cabeza ya.

'' Tu mismo lo has dicho, serás, pero quizá si te curo, no lo serás, déjame intentarlo, por favor. '' Jim asintió y dejó que Nicky lo curase, pero veía que Jim moriría por la infección, era demasiado tarde para curarlo, la herida cogía tonos amarillentos y blancos, por la infección, a parte que no paraba de sangrar, fue un parpadeo cuando vio a Daryl con el pico apuntando hacia ellos, con Rick detrás con la pistola, Daryl miró a Nicky, que estaba muy asustada, parecía la ardilla que ella misma había salvado cuando él acarició su cabeza.

'' Aquí no matamos a los vivos, y menos a mi hermana. '' Rick miró a Nicky un segundo, conocía la mirada de su hermana y esa mirada daba pena, sus ojos tenían miedo. Shane ayudó a Nicky a incorporarse y se puso delante de Jim y de ella.

'' Tiene gracia cuando lo dice un hombre que me apunta a la cabeza. '' Rick seguía apuntando a Daryl, mirándolo muy mal.

'' Tal vez discrepemos en cosas, en esto no. '' Shane dijo, delante de Nicky, negando, miró a Jim y se levantó, ayudándolo y cogiendo las cosas para curar.

'' ¿Dónde me llevas?'' Jim vio como Nicky lo arrastraba prácticamente hacia la autocaravana, asustada.

'' A curarte en un lugar seguro. '' Rick escoltó a Nicky los cinco metros restantes, mirando por si Daryl iba hacia ellos, quizá se le cruzaba otro cable y mataba a Jim, pero Nicky estaba haciendo lo que podía por salvarlo.

Tardó lo suyo, pero finalmente logró tener la herida limpia y cosida, acompañada por una venda limpia, casi no quedaban suministros médicos y eso era malo, Nicky suspiró, se había quedado en doctora del campamento, le dio unos cuantos medicamentos a Jim y salió por la puerta de la autocaravana, Daryl casi la mata, bueno, a ella no, a Jim, pero ella estaba demasiado cerca, un fallo de cálculo y ella estaría muerta.

Se sentó a curar rasguños de gente del grupo, poniendo y acabando las vendas, igual que tampoco quedaba alcohol, en la pila de gente del grupo vio a Fred, al chico que había curado unos días antes, aún tenía la pierna mala, pero seguro que volvería a estar bien, ahora ya no, estaba muy muerto y con la marca del pico de Daryl en la frente.

Un pequeño movimiento hizo que girase la cabeza, viendo a Amy moviéndose e intentando morder a su hermana, miró con tristeza como Andrea buscaba su pistola, disculpándose con Amy por no haber estado donde debía estar en el pasado, se preguntó si Amy la estaría escuchando, si el caminante que antes era su amiga comprendía algo de lo que su hermana le decía, Nicky soltó una lágrima y vio como su sobrino lloraba en el hombro de su madre. Andrea puso el seguro de la pistola y disparó, Amy había muerto, definitivamente.

'' ¡Tienen que saber quién manda aquí, y cuáles son las normas!'' Daryl gritó eso mientras Shane y Rick cavaban las tumbas que faltaban, la gente restante iba yendo hacia el prado, con paso lento y triste. Nicky llevaba a Carl abrazado y llorando, era normal, había visto mucha muerte en poco tiempo.

'' Ahora no hay normas. '' Rick miró a Daryl duramente, casi mataba a su hermana, se la intentaba ligar y ahora cuestionaba el liderazgo, no, Rick y Daryl no se llevaban bien.

'' Pues es un problema. '' Los dos hombres se giraron hacia el centro de sus problemas, Nicky se había plantado delante de los dos con su sobrino abrazado, y les miraba desde abajo, su hermano y Daryl eran demasiado altos para ella. '' No hemos tenido tiempo para aferrarnos a lo que éramos, necesitamos tiempo para llorar a los que hemos perdido. ''

El entierro fue silencioso, nadie habló después de Nicky, no sabían qué decir, aunque tenía toda la razón, Nicky miró todos y cada uno de los entierros, pero el de Amy fue muy triste, su hermana la intentaba enterrar sola, junto a Dale, que ayudó a ponerla bien, Andrea lloraba mientras la bajaba ella sola al cadáver. Después del entierro notó que faltaba Amy y su humor, quizá ahora mismo si nada de eso hubiese pasado, estaría conspirando para juntar a ella y a Daryl, como había hecho más de una vez, pero Nicky lo negaba, ahora ya no lo negaba, debería haberle hecho caso a Amy.

Carl y Nicky estaban sentados en las sillas de camping de cerca de la hoguera, donde se solían sentar, pero hoy no jugaban ni contaban historias, Carl lloraba, y Nicky soltaba lágrimas por Amy, en silencio, mientras acariciaba el pelo y la mejilla de su sobrino, tristemente. Daryl la miró y asintió, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero no pudo asentir, estaba esperando a que su hermano diese instrucciones sobre el CDC, aunque también acariciaba el pelo de Andrea, que estaba dormida en la silla al lado de ella, por fin dormía un poco.

'' Escuchad, he pensado en el plan de Rick, mirad, no hay garantías, hagamos lo que hagamos soy el primero en admitirlo. '' Shane se presentó delante de todos, mirando a Nicky, que asentía como siempre hacía cuando explicaban algo. '' Conozco a este hombre muy bien, conozco su instinto y creo que lo más importante es que todos sigamos juntos en esto, así que los que estemos de acuerdo, nos iremos por la mañana.'' Shane dijo eso, mientras Nicky pensaba en el CDC, quizá ahí podría hacer algo útil para la humanidad, podría salvar a los supervivientes que viniesen mordidos, habrían cosas útiles para la salud, quizá el CDC sería una nueva oportunidad.


	16. Este sitio está muerto

******AVISO: **Ya no colgaré más hasta que vuelva de mis merecidas vacaciones a Francia, a disfrutar del paisaje y de los buenorros de por ahí, no volveré hasta mediados finales de agosot, así que no os podré escribir nada ni colgar, en fin, ¡nos vemos dentro de poco!

**ESTE SITIO ESTÁ MUERTO**

_Gasolina, perfecto, motor, en perfectas condiciones y listo para funcionar, mochila, ahí desde ayer por la noche, compañía, nadie, música, mierda, mi disco._ Nicky hizo una lista mental de lo que tenía y cayó en que su amado disco de Aerosmith faltaba, se giró y buscó con la mirada a Daryl, que estaba subiendo la moto de su hermano con ayuda de Shane, eso era raro, pero Nicky pasó de ir a preguntar y fue directa a Daryl.

'' Feo, ¿tienes mi disco?'' Daryl se giró, Nicky había cogido un nuevo mote para él, en vez de malvado o Daryl, simplemente, prefería cualquier cosa antes que Darylina.

'' Claro que si, fea. '' Nicky hizo media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cabina del conductor, Daryl nunca le había devuelto el CD, siempre le ponía alguna excusa para que repitiesen la noche de después. '' Aquí lo tienes. '' Daryl le pasó el disco de Aerosmith, ahora se sabía la mayoría de canciones, Nicky las cantaba y él la escuchaba, a veces se reía de los gallos que hacía, para luego hacer una pausa, reírse y seguir cantando.

'' Buen viaje, feo. '' Nicky se fue distraída hacia su coche de oompa-loompa, como ella misma decía, le tenía un cariño a ese coche impresionante.

Nicky se subió a su coche y marcó la emisora que tenía que tener, pero no iba a escuchar como Shane daba la vara, puso su CD y empezó a sonar _Amazing, _Nicky cambió de canción a una aleatoria, la que tocó fue _Crazy_, adoraba esa canción, así que la dejó sonar, conduciendo y cantándola a todo volumen, como si todo fuese bien otra vez.

La caravana paró, ahora con menos gente aún, Morales y su familia se habían ido a Birmingham, a buscar a su gente, quizá los encontrarían, pero la mayoría de ellos no tenía la sensación de volverlos a ver, la hija de Morales le regaló su muñeca a Sophia, las dos lloraban y por un momento le recordó a Jess y a ella, esperaba con toda su alma que Jess estuviese bien. Nicky bajó de su coche de oompa-loompa y se unió al grupo, con Daryl detrás como si fuese su guardaespaldas.

'' Te dije que no aguantaría mucho más, necesitaba el de la camioneta. '' Dale miraba como su autocaravana echaba humo a montones.

'' ¿Puedes arreglarlo?'' Rick miró también la fuente de humo, parecía eso una catarata.

'' Ya lo he hecho más de cien veces, tiene más cinta aislante que goma. '' Dale se quitó el gorro hecho una furia, ojalá hubiese tenido el manguito. '' Ya no me queda cinta…'' Todos guardaron silencio, mientras Shane observaba una gasolinera al final de la carretera, T-Dog lo acompañó.

'' ¡Escuchad!'' Jacqui salió de la caravana agitada, todos se giraron a mirarla. '' Jim… está mal, no creo que aguante más. '' Jacqui dijo eso y entró en la caravana, seguida por Nicky, que estaba preocupada por él, quizá lo que te mataba no era circunstancias normales, quizá te mataba el mordisco o el arañazo, pero eso era imposible, los humanos no tienen por donde lanzar veneno en su boca, Nicky no paró de darle vueltas mientras comprobaba las constantes vitales de Jim, su corazón iba demasiado rápido y según él, notaba los huesos de cristal, iba a morir.

'' Pronto seguiremos camino. '' Rick entró unos minutos después, mirando a Jim, que negó débilmente, o como podía, iba a morir.

'' Oh, no…'' Jim miró hacia fuera, con Nicky pegada a su brazo, calculando las pulsaciones, Jim miró a Nicky con miedo, sabía lo que quería decir la cara de la doctora. '' Mis huesos, parecen de cristal y con cada bache…'' Jim hablaba cortado, le dolía hasta hablar. '' Esto me va a matar. '' Nicky bajó la mirada al suelo y luego la levantó a su hermano, que apretó su hombro, apoyándola. '' Dejadme aquí, estoy acabado, dejadme con mi familia. '' Rick se sentó junto a Nicky, mirando a Jim.

'' No sabes lo que dices, la fiebre…'' Rick miró a Jim, que negó rotundamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

'' Puedo comprender, dentro de cinco minutos tal vez no pueda. '' Jim se intentó poner bien, pero Nicky lo paró, iba a sufrir más. '' Rick, sé bien lo que te digo, es lo que quiero. ''

Nicky y él se presentaron ante el grupo, aunque Nicky no hablaba, aunque debería hacerlo, la opinión médica era la primera que necesitaban, quizá Jim no estaba en sus cabales, pero Nicky solo miraba al suelo.

'' Dice que es lo que quiere. '' Rick acabó de explicar la situación ante la mirada del grupo, algunos miraban al asfalto con tristeza, y otros miraban a Rick con decisión.

'' ¿Se encuentra lúcido?'' Carol miró a Nicky, que asintió levemente.

'' Si, está lúcido. '' Rick apretó el hombro de su hermana, que iba a llorar, no entendía por qué la media de vida de una persona en el campamento era de mes y medio.

'' Cuando dije en el campamento que Daryl quizá tenía razón y me hiciste callar, no me refería a eso, me refería a preguntarle lo que quería. '' Dale se intentó rectificar a lo que había dicho, mientras Daryl rodaba los ojos con su ballesta en el hombro, sin cargar. '' Y creo que ya tenemos respuesta. ''

'' ¿Dejarlo aquí? Tío, no podría vivir con eso. '' Shane era el único que quería aprovechar el viaje al CDC, todos se habían arriesgado por Jim y ahora no iban a dejarlo ahí.

'' No es cosa tuya, ni de Rick…'' Lori estaba al lado de Carol, que miraba a la caravana pensando en Jim y en lo que debía estar pasando, Shane asintió y entró con Rick en la caravana, saliendo unos minutos después con Jim cargado en los hombros de los dos hombres, que subieron a la entrada del bosque y los sentaron en un árbol.

'' Eh, otro puto árbol '' Jim ya estaba delirando, le quedaba muy poco de vida y su cabeza se estaba yendo lejos, Nicky acarició su pelo, agachándose junto a él.

'' Ten suerte, Jim. '' Nicky le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó hacia su coche, acompañando a Jacqui, que había empezado a llorar, Nicky la abrazó, intentando no llorar como una magdalena, lo dejaría para la soledad de su coche y las canciones de uno de sus discos, ahora cambiaría de Aerosmith a algún disco que tuviese de popurrí.

Nicky esperó a que Daryl pasase por su lado y la mirase, parándose en el sitio y mirándola, como siempre, desde arriba. Nicky se abrazó a él, Daryl puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándola contra su pecho.

'' Estará bien, fea. '' Nicky le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, se estaba cansando de que la llamase fea constantemente, ella no era fea y Daryl lo sabía muy bien, pero lo hacía para pincharla.

'' No estará bien, Daryl, seamos realistas. '' Nicky se separó de Daryl al cabo de unos segundos, asintiéndole, para después meterse en su coche y empezar a buscar discos, encontró uno de Queen al principio, justo el que quería, lo cogió y guardó el de Aerosmith en su funda. La voz de Freddie Mercury sonó a través de su radio mientras encendía el coche, suspirando, puso la radio en aleatorio y pasó de canción, ahora sonaba _Somebody to Love_, miró por el retrovisor y vio a Daryl pensativo, mirando hacia fuera y mordiéndose las uñas, sonrío como una niña tonta.

La visión del CDC no era muy alentadora, cadáveres, un tanque ahí en medio, en fin, muerte y sufrimiento a doquier, pero esperó a que hubiese alguien ahí adentro, Jess o el doctor Seacrest, en resumen, alguna cara conocida con la que poder compartir historias. Nicky bajó de su coche con las llaves en la mano, quería volver a llorar y dudaba poder hacerlo en ese momento, avanzó hasta estar al lado de Shane, que le removió el pelo, Nicky se lo puso bien otra vez y siguió a todos rezando por que uno de esos bichos no le cogiesen la pierna y la matasen.

El olor que había en ese sitio también le había pegado fuerte, no quería vomitar, pero si estaban más de cinco minutos ahí sin entrar, vomitaría lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Las puertas estaban completamente cerradas, cuando Shane y Rick las golpearon sonaron huecas.

'' Aquí no hay nadie. '' T-Dog estaba detrás de Nicky, que miraba a todos lados preocupada, iba a llorar.

'' ¿Entonces por qué están echados los cierres?'' Nicky revisó la excursión que hicieron con la clase de anatomía humana.

'' Rick es protocolo, no significa nada. '' Rick miró a su hermana, que empezaba a llorar, una lágrima cayó y entonces supo que debía intentarlo, empezó a mirar la puerta y a golpearla.

'' ¡Caminantes!'' Se giraron todos a ver como un caminante vestido de militar caminaba hacia ellos, cojeando. Daryl le disparó y miró a Rick. '' ¡Nos has traído al cementerio! ''

'' Tuvo un presentimiento'' Dale estaba al lado de Andrea con su rifle, pero no podrían disparar en la ciudad y menos con la de caminantes que se acercaban.

'' ¡Pues se equivocó!'' Daryl se acercó a Nicky, cogiéndola del brazo y pegándosela a él, por una persona que le hablaba y se había encariñado, no iba a dejar que esos bichos se la quitaran.

'' ¿A dónde vamos?'' Sophia había caído ya y estaba llorando, abrazada a su madre, que miraba a Rick con más miedo de lo normal.

'' No podemos estar de noche en la ciudad…'' Lori negó con la cabeza mientras Rick gritaba sandeces a la puerta, Nicky se cogió al brazo de Daryl, asustada.

'' Fort Benning, aún hay esa opción. '' Shane estaba más por Nicky y su barrera humana llamada Daryl que por la supervivencia, pero se quitó la preocupación al ver como Daryl se separaba y disparaba a más caminantes con la ballesta.

'' Pero no queda combustible y está a 200 kilómetros. '' Andrea apareció de la nada, mirando a los caminantes.

'' 210, lo miré en el mapa. '' Glenn aguantaba uno de los rifles entre sus manos y empezaba a sudar, estaba nervioso.

'' ¡Volved todos a los coches, vámonos!'' Shane empezó a imponer orden, pero todo estaba ya muy liado, habían caminantes por todos lados, gruñían con emoción para recibir la cena, Nicky notó las manos de Shane en su espalda, empujándola hacia los coches.

'' ¡Esperad! Se ha movido, la cámara se ha movido. '' Rick paró a Shane y Nicky fue hacia él, cogiéndole del brazo.

'' Rick, esto está muerto. '' Nicky cogió el brazo de su hermano, pero él seguía mirando la cámara de seguridad, esperando a que las puertas se abriesen. '' Es una cámara automática, gira sola, aún quedará energía. '' Shane llegó y cogió a su mejor amigo de la camiseta.

'' ¡Tío mira a tu alrededor, muerto, Rick, esto está muerto!'' Nicky ayudó a Shane a mover a Rick, pero se desató de ellos y empezó a gritar más fuerte, atrayendo a más bichos, estaban en un aprieto. Rick le dio tres golpes fuertes a la puerta, más caminantes llegaron, la cuenta era de 23 bichos.

'' ¡Rick ahí no hay nadie!'' Nicky volvió coger el brazo de Rick, pero este, empezó a gritar, les estaban condenando a muerte y todos lo sabían.

'' ¡Sé que estáis ahí, sé que podéis oírme! ¡Ayudadnos, tenemos mujeres y niños!'' Entre ella, Lori y Shane lo sacaron de ahí, pero dos metros después, una luz como si fuese de película les alumbró, Nicky pensó que estaba muerta, pero no era así, las puertas del CDC se habían abierto para ellos.


	17. Heidi

**HEIDI**

'' ¿Hola?'' Rick entró el primero, Nicky aún seguía cogida a su brazo, con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta como si fuese un buzón.

'' Vigilad las puertas… Por si hay caminantes…'' Dale estaba a tres pasos por detrás de ella, pero su voz la sobresaltó, estaba alteradísima, casi había muerto y lo que mas le apetecía era tirarse al suelo a llorar como una magdalena.

'' ¡Hola!'' Una voz al fondo sonó cuando Dale acabó la frase, mientras Shane acariciaba el hombro de Nicky. '' ¿Hay algún infectado?''

'' Había un infectado, pero lo abandonamos'' Rick contuvo el aliento unos segundos, mirando al extraño, que llevaba un rifle automático en sus manos.

'' ¿Qué queréis?'' Nicky miró al suelo, con Shane detrás. El extraño avanzó hasta estar a dos metros de ellos.

'' Una oportunidad. '' Su hermano sonó lo bastante claro como para dar un poco de esperanzas a todos.

'' Eso es pedir demasiado hoy en día. '' El extraño miró a Nicky con una pequeña sonrisa un poco extraña.

'' Lo sé. '' Todos guardaron un incomodo silencio, mirándose entre si, para luego mirar al extraño.

'' Os haré un análisis, es el precio de la admisión. '' El extraño avanzó hasta ellos, mirándolos como si fuesen los primeros humanos que veía en meses.

'' Soy doctora, puedo agilizar el proceso. '' El extraño la miró y asintió, tardarían la mitad de tiempo si los dividían.

'' Si queréis traer algo ahora es el momento, cuando cierre ya no abriré. '' El extraño señaló a las puertas y Nicky vio como Daryl las protegía, con su ballesta cargada, todos los hombres asintieron y salieron corriendo, trayendo las mochilas y demás, cuando el último entró, el extraño picó unos cuantos códigos y cerró las puertas hablándole a una inteligencia virtual, VI.

'' Nicole Grimes. '' Nicky acercó su mano al profesor, igual que su hermano, que también se presentó.

'' Edwin Jenner. '' Nicky levantó una ceja, había leído algo de ese hombre.

'' Leí algún trabajo suyo, investigaciones contra el cáncer, ¿no es así?'' Los dos iban avanzando mientras el grupo les seguían, todos sin entender nada de lo que hablaban, idioma médico y muy raro.

'' Si, participé en varias investigaciones, ninguna con algún éxito que sirviese, pero algo es algo. '' Nicky asintió y entró en el ascensor la primera, poniéndose al fondo, su hermano se puso a un lado suyo y Daryl al otro, como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas.

'' ¿Aquí los doctores van siempre tan armados?'' Daryl se apoyó en la esquina del ascensor con la ballesta colgada del hombro, mirando el arma del doctor.

'' Habían muchas armas tiradas, me he familiarizado. '' El doctor miró a los presentes uno a uno, analizando sus caras. '' Parecéis todos inofensivos, excepto tú, a ti te tendré que vigilar. '' Jenner miró a Carl sonriendo, y el niño sonrío con cara de malo, Nicky se acercó a Daryl y le hizo que bajara sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

'' Seguro que tendrá que echarle un ojo, por que su madre seguro que no. '' Daryl hizo lo que siempre hacía, el bufido-risa, Rick miró a los dos duramente, a Nicky por que se preocupaba y a Daryl por que lo iba a matar si lo pillaba con su hermana, las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron casi corriendo, detrás del doctor, Nicky cogió el brazo de Daryl y este miró hacia delante, como si no fuese con él.

'' ¿Estamos bajo tierra?'' Carol miró a las paredes blancas que rodeaban al grupo, nerviosa y con su hija entre los brazos.

'' ¿Tiene claustrofobia?'' Carol asintió y el doctor esbozó una sonrisa. '' Intente no pensarlo, doctora Grimes, venga aquí, debemos prepararlo todo si me va a ayudar con las extracciones. '' Nicky asintió y por un momento le encantó que la llamasen por su apellido, se soltó del brazo de Daryl y avanzó hasta la puerta de una enorme sala de convenciones, llena de sillas. Nicky se puso los guantes y miró al grupo, sonriendo.

'' Primer paciente, venga aquí. '' El doctor Jenner ya estaba con su hermano, así que el primero fue Carl, después Glenn, que notó como se tensaba durante un segundo cuando le clavó la aguja, después fue Jacqui, T-Dog y Shane, solo faltaba Daryl en su fila. '' El brazo por favor. '' Nicky hizo sentar a Daryl y le puso la goma, para luego clavarle la jeringuilla. '' Mierda, perdí la vena. ''

'' ¿Decías?'' El doctor la miró sonriendo y negando, mientras ella sacaba la jeringuilla y Daryl los miraba a lo dos enfadado.

'' Que ha perdido la vena, te tengo que pinchar otra vez. '' Daryl puso otra vez el brazo, mirando a la pizarra del fondo de la sala, por que si miraba al otro lado solo veía el pecho de Nicky, y no quería parecer un salido mental. Nicky sacó la aguja y miró al doctor. '' Ya estoy. '' Luego miró a Daryl y le puso un algodón. '' Y tu apriétate donde te he pinchado o te saldrá un moratón. '' Daryl asintió y se levantó de la silla, saliendo casi corriendo del campo de visión de Nicky, que se sentó en la silla y se puso la goma. '' Jenner, un pinchacito aquí. '' Jenner se acercó y le sacó la sangre, Nicky miró fijamente a la aguja, luego, el doctor se giró y atendió a Andrea, la última, que casi se desmaya.

'' Ha perdido a alguien importante hace poco, y tampoco ha comido… Ninguno de nosotros. '' Jacqui ayudó a Andrea a ponerse bien y Nicky miró al doctor, si estaba bien, eso significaba que habría comida.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería, el doctor les enseñó la sala principal, haciendo que VI encendiese un enorme círculo de luces, confesando que no había nadie, pero sinceramente, Nicky ya lo supo cuando no vio a nadie en la recepción ni en la sala de conferencias, eso solía estar lleno de gente que iba por los pasillos corriendo, después de las caras de miedo y de póker de algunos, entraron en la cafetería, donde estaba lleno de cosas y comida, incluso un horno industrial.

Las risas de todos se oían sin parar, incluso de Daryl, que siempre que intentaba reír soltaba un bufido raro, ahora eran carcajadas, aún eran raras, pero servía, Nicky se llenó el vaso cantando una canción de los años 80 de Cindy Lauper, mientras Shane la acompañaba, sonaba muy gay cantando Girls just wanna have Fun. Dale empezó a llenar los vasos de todos, mientras Lori reía pero se negaba a más.

'' Ponle un poco, no creo que un poco le haga daño. '' Carl miró a su tía, que le guiñó el ojo. '' Vamos Dale, ayúdame. '' Dale miró a Nicky y sonrío, cogiendo el vaso de Carl.

'' En Francia y Italia, lo niño beben un poco de vino con las comidas. '' Dale guiñó un ojo a Carl, que miró hacia arriba, mientras su madre negaba.

'' Bueno, pues cuando Carl vaya a Francia o Italia lo probará. '' Lori tapó con la mano el vaso de su hijo y Rick bebió de su vaso.

'' Vamos, un poco no le hará daño. '' Lori soltó el vaso y Dale le pudo poner a Carl, que lo cogió enseguida, probándolo y poniendo la cara de asco de su vida.

'' Oh, cielo, ten, quítate el sabor con esto. '' Nicky pasó su vaso a Carl, el cual estaba lleno de Coca-Cola. Carl lo cogió y sonrío, quitándose el gusto del vino, luego le pasó el vaso, pero Nicky le dio la botella del refresco, ya tenía una copa llena de vino, todos rieron como locos, parecía eso un bar. '' Limítate a los refrescos, cielo. '' Glenn miró curioso la botella de vino, pensándoselo.

'' Tú no, Glenn, quiero ver como de roja se pone tu cara. '' Daryl rozaba el límite de gente que cae bien, el grupo incluso reía con él, y no le miraba mal o le tenía miedo, Glenn simplemente miró con su sonrisa de inocente a Daryl, que iba dando vueltas con una botella en la mano.

'' No hemos dado las gracias a nuestro anfitrión. '' Rick se levantó de la silla sonriendo y levantando su copa, Nicky también se levantó, encontrándose con el brazo de Daryl, que la rodeó por los hombros.

'' ¡Un hurra por usted, doctor!'' Daryl se fue a un lado, haciendo que Nicky se riese, casi cayendo. '' ¡Hurra!'' Daryl fue hacia un lado, definitivamente estaba borracho.

'' Casi me tiras, idiota. '' Nicky se cogió a Daryl, que la miró riendo, Nicky se apoyó en él sonriendo y mirando a su hermano, que pasaba de la escena que habían montado.

'' ¿Cuándo va a contarnos que pasó aquí?'' Shane miró al doctor severamente, como si fuese a matar a alguien.

'' Shane, no es momento para eso. '' Rick sonrío mirando a su amigo, mientras el doctor se incorporaba, incómodo.

Lo que había pasado era lo imaginable, Shane estaba enfadado, vete tú a saber porque, pedía respuestas, y el doctor no las estaba dando, y finalmente, cuando las dio, todos se silenciaron, incluso Nicky y Daryl se separaron, dejando las risas a un lado, la mayoría se habían ido, y los demás se habían suicidado, por eso solo quedaba él.

'' La mayoría de zonas les falta electricidad, por eso os tendréis que quedar aquí, los sofás son cómodos, y también hay catres guardados por si los quieren, hay una sala de juegos, a los niños os gustará, pero no encendáis la consola. '' Jenner miró al grupo, que lo miraba como si fuese su salvador. '' Si se duchan, usen poco agua caliente. '' Y con eso, el doctor se fue, dejándolos ahí, Glenn se giró y miró a todos.

'' ¿Ha dicho agua caliente?'' Glenn y T-Dog se miraron por un momento y sonrieron, Nicky solo se apoyó en la pared, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

'' Si… Agua caliente. '' Nicky miró las habitaciones y eligió la quinta, luego cogió su mochila y la tiró al suelo, para luego cerrar la puerta, ya no quedaba mucha gente en el pasillo, y tenía a Daryl enfrente, pensó en darle un susto por la mañana, o echarle agua encima para despertarlo, pero por ahora, estaba eligiendo lo que se pondría, era una celebración, así que cogió su sujetador negro con el culotte de estrellitas, luego cogió su pijama, que puso ahí pero no se lo había puesto desde que todo empezó.

Una vez duchada, se puso el pijama, era un pantalón corto y una camiseta de Bob Esponja, como si fuese un reloj, alguien picó a la puerta, y ella, muy contenta, fue a abrir, saltando como si fuese Heidi.


	18. Gran noche

**GRAN NOCHE**

'' Hola Glenn. '' Nicky abrió la puerta sonriendo y encontrándose a Glenn, rojo por el alcohol delante de ella, aguantando una botella.

'' ¿Juegas al yo nunca?'' Glenn levantó la botella hacia ella, que se río, dejándolo pasar.

'' ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16?'' Glenn río como un histérico, dejándose caer en el sofá, luego la miró.

'' Vamos, será divertido. '' Glenn la miró pidiéndole con los ojos, y ella asintió, pero se le ocurrió llamar a más gente.

'' Vale, pero déjame avisar a Daryl, será divertido con más gente. '' Nicky salió de la habitación y picó a la puerta de Daryl, que abrió rápidamente, tenía el pelo húmedo y solo llevaba su inseparable pantalón y una camiseta básica gris. '' ¿Juegas al yo nunca?''

'' ¿Al yo nunca? ¿Cuántos años tienes?'' Nicky se reía por que ella había hecho lo mismo hacía unos minutos. '' De acuerdo, déjame coger algo. '' Daryl entró en la habitación y cogió tres botellas de whisky, Nicky se río, Daryl se había hecho con la reserva de alcohol, los dos entraron en la habitación de Nicky y se encontraron a Glenn en el suelo, poniendo bien las botellas, Nicky se sentó en el suelo y cogió la botella de vino, igual que Glenn. '' Glenn, tu bebe de esto, a ver como acabas…'' Glenn cogió la botella que Daryl le pasó, una bebida fuerte, igual que la que Daryl llevaba en la mano.

'' Empiezo yo, venga, a ver, yo nunca lo he hecho en un coche. '' Glenn levantó su botella, cerrando los ojos. Nicky y Daryl bebieron un trago y Glenn los miró raro, haciendo que riesen. '' Es incómodo, seguro. ''

'' Increíble. '' Daryl acabó de beber y se limpió la boca con la muñeca, luego miró a Nicky, que sonreía con su botella.

'' Tenía 16 años, no me juzguéis…'' Los dos la miraron con una ceja levantada, ella solo levantó los hombros y río. '' Te toca. '' Daryl miró al techo y chasqueó los dedos.

'' Yo nunca me he hecho un trío. '' Glenn no bebió, pero Nicky si, riendo como una loca, estaba emborrachándose y por la mañana lo pagaría caro. '' Que dices, madre mía. '' Daryl miró a Nicky con los ojos abiertos.

'' Simon Hutch y Dean Kurt, mi exnovio y su mejor amigo, la universidad es muy rara, os la recomiendo. '' Glenn y Daryl se miraron, los dos con la boca abierta. '' Si lo sé no digo nada. ''

Unas cuantas preguntas más normales y Glenn cayó redondo, la mayoría era de tonterías frikis, así que Glenn bebió en todas, mientras que Daryl le seguía dando vueltas, Glenn apenas se podía mover, así que los dos ayudaron a Glenn a ir a su cuarto, el reloj marcaba las 2:35h de la mañana.

'' Oye, feo. '' Nicky iba peor que Daryl, así que iba apoyada en él. '' ¿Te vienes a mi cuarto? Va… Vente. '' Nicky se lo pidió con voz de niña pequeña y asintió, haciendo que Nicky saltase.

La habitación seguía igual que antes, solo que ahora había botellas en el suelo, que Glenn había acabado, Nicky apartó todas las botellas y se sentó en el suelo, con Daryl al lado, cogió una botella de vino y la destapó.

'' Venga, otra ronda, cinco preguntas cada uno y ya está. '' Nicky se puso delante de Daryl y este cerró un poco los ojos. '' Empiezo, ¿tenías novia?'' Daryl levantó una ceja.

'' ¿Esto no era el yo nunca?'' Nicky negó.

'' Esto es el sí o no, si la respuesta es si, bebes y si es no, no bebes. '' Daryl asintió y miró a Nicky.

'' Yo no tenía novia. '' Nicky levantó una ceja, extrañada. '' Ni esposa, ni mierdas, soltero, ahora me toca a mí, ese Simon Hutch, el marica, ¿seguía contigo antes de esto?'' Nicky negó, sonriendo.

'' No, me dejó hace cinco años, por culpa de una rubia de tetas postizas. '' Daryl bufó, rodando los ojos. '' ¿Estás de acuerdo con Simon?'' Daryl negó, y Nicky sonrió.

'' Me toca, entonces. '' Daryl miró a Nicky pensando un movimiento mejor. '' ¿Tú saldrías conmigo si nada de esto pasase?'' Nicky bebió un trago y Daryl sonrío.

'' No veo por qué no, posiblemente le gustases más a mi hermano sin ballesta. '' Daryl río y estiró las piernas, Nicky se mordió el labio y levantó la botella, señalándole con un ojo cerrado. '' ¿Alguna vez me has querido besar?'' Daryl levantó la botella y la chocó con la suya, para después beber.

'' No preguntes. '' Daryl la miró otra vez, pensando. '' ¿Ahora lo puedo hacer?'' Nicky sonrío y bebió, dejando la botella en el suelo y acercándose a Daryl, que la recibió perfectamente, la chica se sentó encima de él y le cogió el cuello, acercándose a él y besándolo, soltándose a los pocos segundos. '' Pero…''

'' Aun quedan preguntas. '' Nicky levantó la mirada al techo, sonriendo y pensando en lo que había hecho. '' ¿Cuándo quisiste besarme?'' Daryl levantó una ceja y miró la botella.

'' Eso no se puede responder con un si o un no. '' Nicky rodó los ojos y luego lo miró con la cara inclinada hacia él. '' De acuerdo, pues… Cuando sacaste un cigarrillo y me pusiste Aerosmith, no eres como las demás del grupo. '' Nicky sonrío y asintió. '' Me toca, veamos. ¿Tú crees que nos hubiésemos conocido si nada de esto pasase?'' La chica cogió la botella y bebió.

'' ¿Quieres que te cuente como?'' Daryl cogió la botella y bebió, mientras ella se tumbaba en el suelo y empezaba a atar cabos para hacer una buena historia.

_Nicky había entrado a la cafetería del hospital con Jess al lado, hablando sobre cómo había ido el día, las dos se sentaron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban con un café de máquina delante de ellas._

'' _Doctora Nicole Grimes, pase por consulta 9. '' La voz de la secretaria sonó por toda la cafetería, Jess río un poco mientras Nicky se levantaba de la silla bufando._

'' _No me dejan en paz, es horrible. '' Jess le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse de ella mientras salía rebufando de la cafetería, gruñendo y quejándose de que nadie en el edificio estuviese disponible, llegó a la consulta sonriendo y poniéndose bien la bata, hacia calor y pasaba de atársela hasta el cuello para que no se viese el logo de su camiseta, solo esperaba que llevar una camiseta de Nirvana no fuese inconveniente para su paciente._

'' _Buenas tardes. '' Nicky abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombres, de la misma estatura pero diferentes edades, y uno de ellos estaba sangrando por el brazo. _

'' _Que suerte has tenido, hermanito. Soy Merle Dixon, y este es Darylina. '' Nicky apretó la mano del más grande y sonrió al otro, que apretaba el brazo con fuerza y sin mirarla._

'' _Soy Nicole Grimes, tu doctora, ahora, siéntate ahí y déjame ver eso. '' Daryl hizo caso y se sentó en la camilla. '' Merle, ¿verdad?'' El mayor asintió con una sonrisa un poco rara. '' Necesito que salgas, quédate en la sala de espera. '' Merle bufó y salió de ahí, mirando por última vez a su hermano. '' Bueno, Daryl, ¿cómo te has hecho esto?''_

'' _Cazando. '' Daryl miró a Nicky y ella le miró de vuelta, sonriendo. '' Me caí y me dí una buena ostia. ''_

'' _Lo sé, tiene mala pinta. '' Nicky bajó la mirada otra vez a la herida. '' Necesitará puntos, quizá te duela un poco. ''_

'' _Da igual. '' Daryl miró hacia otro lado intentando no mirarla cuando se levantó. '' Te gusta mucho el Rock, ¿no?'' Nicky río y asintió, mirando los estantes de la consulta._

'' _Si, me gusta bastante, escucho eso por que paso de escuchar POP, ha decaído bastante desde que Michael Jackson murió, además, me gustan más las letras que no hablan sobre el amor perfecto, son muy gays. '' Daryl río y le sonrío, mientras Nicky cogía una silla y se sentaba. '' A ti te gustan mucho las camisetas sin mangas, ¿verdad?''_

'' _Si, solo que no has visto mi armario. '' Daryl la miró mientras ella preparaba la aguja rara que los doctores siempre usaban con él. '' Bueno, no hay armario, hay cajón de camisetas. '' Nicky río y le miró con una ceja levantada._

'' _Para tener este tipo de corte estás muy contento. '' Nicky empezó a coser la herida, mientras Daryl se aguantaba las ganas de soltar el brazo y empezar a correr gritando lo que dolía eso. '' Ya está, vuelve en una semana y te lo quitarán. '' Daryl se levantó de la camilla cuando Nicole acabó de vendarle la herida y sonrío un poco._

'' _Yo… Quiero que me quites tú los puntos, me distraes, ¿sabes? Como cuando te quitan sangre. '' Nicky sonrío y se sentó en su escritorio, cogiendo un post-it y escribiendo algo, luego sacó una receta que escribió y firmó._

'' _Ten, como recompensa por no haberte quejado. '' Nicky le entregó la receta de antibióticos, Daryl la miró con una ceja levantada mientras le daba el post-it amarillo fosforito con su número, Daryl levantó la mirada hacia ella y asintió._

'' _Te llamaré, gracias. '' Daryl sonrío y abrió la puerta sin quitar sus ojos azules de los de la doctora, que sonrío._

'' _A ti. '' Nicky sonrío y se sentó en el escritorio a pensar en lo que había pasado, sonriendo como una tonta._

'' No tiene sentido, Merle es… Peor, se te hubiese tirado encima. '' Nicky y Daryl reían en el suelo, imaginándose la escena. '' Además, si me hubiese caído no hubiese ido al medico, me hubiese curado yo solo. ''

'' Pues deberías ir, ya sabes, si te levantas de repente en tu cama y todo ha sido un sueño, ves al medico, búscame. '' Nicky abrazó a Daryl en el suelo y puso una pierna encima de él, como un koala. '' Si te molesto, avísame. ''

'' No molestas, esto es perfecto. '' Daryl besó la cabeza de ella y suspiró, mirando al techo, mientras Nicky notaba como se iba quedando dormida, durante un momento Nicky miró a Daryl con los ojos entreabiertos y sonrío.

'' ¿Sabes? Me gustas. '' Nicky río y volvió a la posición como estaba, contra el pecho de Daryl.

'' Tú me gustas más a mi, fea. '' Daryl movió los hombros y la miró, ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando como él respiraba.

'' Entonces no me llames fea, feo. '' Nicky se acercó y lo besó, pero antes de que la cosa fuese a más se levantó y cerró la puerta con pestillo, sonriendo. '' Por si de caso hay algún imprevisto. '' Daryl hizo la risa rara y volvió a recibir a Nicky encima de él, besándolo y sonriendo cuando se separaban para respirar, la ropa empezaba a faltar y las respiraciones se aceleraban, esa iba a ser una gran noche.

Y si, lo hicieron.


	19. La muerte se ha ido de vacaciones

**LA MUERTE SE HA IDO DE VACACIONES**

Nicky abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse completamente sola en el suelo de su habitación, la cabeza no le dolía nada y se encontraba perfectamente, la pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaba Daryl?

'' ¿Daryl?'' Nicky se levantó con la sábana envuelta en ella misma, notaba como el aire acondicionado la enfriaba, ahora tenía mucho frío. Entró en el baño para ver si había alguien, pero no había nadie en ningún lado, bufó mirando al espejo, viendo un poco de maquillaje. '' Ostias, maquillaje. '' Nicky cogió el perfilador de ojos con una mano y el rímel con la otra, luego los miró y sonrió al espejo.

Se preparó la ropa que iba a llevar, una camiseta de manga corta con la palabra PEACE estampada en medio, sus inseparables pantalones cortos y las All Star que siempre llevaba, con una ropa interior normal y desconjuntada, pero sinceramente, le daba igual. Se duchó en cinco minutos y salió de la ducha con el pelo húmedo y enredado, luego se peinó y miró al espejo.

'' ¿Qué te ha pasado, Nicky?'' Suspiró y cogió el perfilador, haciéndose solo la raya de arriba de los ojos, para luego echarse rímel, que por una extraña razón era de color azul, así que se echó poco mientras maldecía a la persona que usaba ese rímel tan feo.

Después de vestirse y comprobar que todo estaba en su mochila, salió de la habitación, picando a la de Daryl, pero no había nadie, o al menos eso parecía, así que levantó los hombros y se fue hacia la cafetería, encontrándose con Glenn y Jacqui por el camino.

'' Hola, cielo, ¿cómo estás?'' Jacqui sonrió a Nicky al verla ir hacia ella y sonreírle, tocando el hombro de Glenn.

'' Mejor que nunca, aunque parece que él no está tan bien. '' Glenn miró por un momento a Nicky y se apoyó en ella, que río mientras él ponía una cara rara y la miraba con dolor.

'' Nicky, sabes que adoro tu risa, pero por favor, no te rías más. '' Nicky asintió y besó la mejilla de Glenn, que sonrió por un momento.

'' Vamos a sentarte, estarás mejor. '' Jacqui y Nicky cogieron a Glenn y lo sentaron en una silla de la cafetería, solo estaba T-Dog y Carl, pero la gente empezó a llegar unos momentos después, incluida Lori, que saludo a los presentes.

'' Hola, buenos días. '' Rick llegó con la voz dolorida, mientras Carl sonreía hacia su tía, detrás de la cocina.

'' ¿Tienes resaca?'' Carl miró hacia su madre y luego a Nicky. '' Mamá y tía Nicky dijeron que tendrías. ''

'' Mamá y tía Nicky tenían razón. '' Rick miró a su hermana y levantó los hombros, con una sartén en la mano.

'' Tía Nicky estaba acostumbrada, espérate a que llegue Shane, esto será divertido. '' Rick levantó una ceja a su hermana y esta sonrío, mirándolo fijamente.

'' ¡Huevos!'' T-Dog y Nicky salieron de detrás de la cocina después de preparar huevos en polvo, sonrientes, a T-Dog tampoco le dolía la cabeza.

'' En polvo, pero han salido ricos. '' Nicky corrigió a T-Dog sonriendo y mirando a los presentes, Carl fue el primero de su lista para recibirlos.

'' Que os lo diga Glenn, las proteínas quitan la resaca. '' Glenn estaba apoyado en su cuchara con Jacqui detrás masajeándole los hombros, Nicky puso huevos en el plato de su sobrino y fue poniendo a los demás, algunos iban entrando, sonrientes, ahora solo faltaba Daryl y Shane.

'' ¿De dónde ha salido esto?'' Rick cogió unas aspirinas que Dale le pasó, mientras se las daba a Lori.

'' Jenner, nos harán falta a algunos. '' Lori miró a Glenn con una ceja levantada cuando su marido le pidió que se las abriese.

'' Rick, la resaca te deja flojo. '' Todos rieron cuando Nicky dijo eso, incluso su hermano, que luego imitó su tono de voz y se puso en pose de niña pija. '' Idiota, sabía que harías eso. '' Nicky río y vio entrar a Daryl, que la miró y luego le asintió, pero ella, con toda su indiferencia, le ignoró, nadie la iba a dejar tirada después de las veces que lo habían hecho otros chicos.

'' No me dejéis volver a beber en mi vida. '' La voz de Glenn sonó muy floja y débil, así que Nicky se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza, mientras Jacqui se sentaba a por su desayuno.

'' Tranquilo, Glenn, es cuestión de horas que se te vaya la resaca. '' Nicky se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado el otro día, ahora, Shane había entrado en la sala y se sentaba en la punta de la silla, solo faltaba el doctor.

'' Buenos días. '' Daryl le tocó el hombro mientras ella se giraba, asintiéndole, luego, se volvió a girar y miró a su hermano, que mataba a Daryl con la mirada de líder-hermano mayor celoso, pero pasó a mirar el arañazo que cubría la parte izquierda del cuello de Shane.

'' ¿Qué coño te ha pasado ahí?'' T-Dog, vio el arañazo mientras Shane tomaba asiento y miraba a un Rick preocupado.

'' Me lo habré hecho durmiendo. '' Shane miró su plato y luego al grupo, que miraba fijamente el arañazo.

'' Nunca te había visto algo así. '' Rick levantó una ceja y su hermana asintió, Nicky nunca había visto tal arañazo en la cara de Shane.

'' Lo sé, se me iría la olla. '' Shane miró a Lori y luego a Nicky, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la herida.

'' Buenos días. '' Jenner entró a la sala con paso rápido y empezó a coger sus cosas para el desayuno, Andrea asintió a Dale y este miró al doctor.

'' Doctor, no quiero machacarle con preguntas a primera hora de la mañana, pero…'' Dale fue interrumpido por el doctor.

'' Pero aun así lo hará. '' El doctor se giró con una taza y sonriendo, mientras Dale asentía.

'' No hemos venido aquí a por los huevos. '' Andrea estaba impaciente por que Dale hiciese la pregunta al doctor y lo aclarase todo, el doctor pasó de su sonrisa a una cara de póker muy bestia, mientras les hacía una seña y hacia que todos le siguiesen, solo quedó Nicky y Daryl, que los dejaron atrás.

'' Espera. '' Daryl miró a Nicky abrir la puerta y mirarle, pero sin sonreír. '' ¿Qué te pasa?''

'' Ah, nada. '' Nicky levantó los hombros y cerró la puerta, acercándose a él. '' ¿Y a ti?'' Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo, él se tocó el pelo y negó con la cabeza. '' Pues entonces vale. '' Nicky iba salir hasta que Daryl la abrazó por detrás, besándole el cuello. '' Debemos ir, deja eso para después. '' Nicky no miró atrás, salió de la cafetería con Daryl detrás preguntándose qué le pasaría a Nicky.

Todos miraron la pantalla cuando el doctor dio la orden de encenderla, mostrando un cerebro humano, entrando en una visión más detallada, la gente observaba las luces que iban de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

'' ¿Qué son las luces?'' Shane estaba por detrás de Nicky, vigilándola, lo notó cuando se giró y en vez de mirar al doctor la miró a ella, Nicky volvió a mirar el cerebro, todas las luces que ella había estudiado, era como una clase de anatomía.

'' Son recuerdos, experiencias, pensamientos… En algún lugar de ese cableado, estás tú, lo que te hace único. '' Nicky iba asintiendo y mirando a la pantalla, estaba demasiado distraída como para dar el máximo de su inteligencia, pero aun así lo iba a intentar. '' Y humano. ''

'' ¿Puede explicarse mejor?'' Daryl se había cruzado de brazos y no entendía nada, el doctor miró a Nicky y sonrió, para luego mirar a Daryl y coger aire.

'' Son sinapsis, impulsos eléctricos que transportan los mensajes a través del cerebro, y determinan lo que hace, piensa y pasa a una persona desde el momento en el que nace hasta el que muere. '' El doctor miró a Rick, que avanzó unos pasos hasta estar al lado de su hermana.

'' ¿Eso es lo que es esto? Un funeral. '' Nicky le dio un codazo a su hermano, mientras el doctor asentía y miraba a la pantalla.

'' Más bien la grabación del funeral. '' El doctor volvió a dar ordenes a la inteligencia virtual y esta pasó al primer suceso, cuando el cerebro se volvía negro, Nicky se tapó la boca, eso no era normal.

'' Invade… Invade el cerebro, es como la meningitis…'' El doctor asintió a Nicky y esta se fue a sentar, rompiéndose el coco con todo lo que sabía sobre esas enfermedades, la mayoría causaban la muerte.

'' Y con la hemorragia de las glándulas cerebrales paraliza el cerebro y después los demás órganos, y entonces mueres. '' El doctor miró a la pantalla y los demás vieron como todo el cerebro se apagó. '' Todo lo que fuiste o llegarías a ser, desaparece. '' La mayoría de los presentes bajaron la cabeza viendo como todo se apagaba.

'' ¿Es lo que le ha pasado a Jim?'' Sophia miró a su madre, que asintió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, Andrea no pudo más y se desplomó a llorar, girándose un poco.

'' Ha perdido a alguien hace dos días, su hermana. '' Lori siendo Lori otra vez, Nicky fue hacia Andrea y la abrazó, ella también quiso llorar por Amy.

'' Yo también perdí a alguien y sé lo devastador que resulta. '' Andrea levantó la mirada hacia el doctor, mientras Nicky tragaba saliva, no podía ser posible lo que estaba pasando, sería todo un sueño y se levantaría en cualquier momento en su cama, haría un café en su estúpida máquina de café e iría al trabajo, como siempre, eso solo sería una pesadilla. '' Ve hasta el segundo suceso. '' Nicky se separó de Andrea besándole la mejilla y se separó de ella, mirando como el cerebro se encendía de nuevo.

'' Esto es surrealista. '' Nicky miró al suelo negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar como un rayo de luz cruzaba el cerebro, haciendo que todo parase.

'' ¿Qué ha sido eso?'' Carol miró al doctor asustada, como si el cerebro hubiese mutado otra vez.

'' Un disparo. '' Andrea miró a la pantalla sin esperanza, recordando como ella misma había acabado con la vida de su hermana pequeña, disparándole.

'' VI, apaga el ordenador y las consolas. '' Rápidamente, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la enorme circunferencia de luz, el doctor miró a Nicky y ella asintió, por una vez, no entendía nada.

'' ¿No tiene ni idea de lo que es, verdad?'' Nicky miró al doctor, preguntándole con los brazos cruzados.

'' Puede ser microbiano, vírico, un parásito o un hongo. '' El doctor miró a Nicky, que negó con la cabeza.

'' O la ira de Dios. '' Jacqui miró al doctor apoyada en una de las consolas, había visto todo y era bastante complicado para todos.

'' No, la muerte se ha ido de vacaciones. '' Nicky miró al doctor, que sonrió como pudo y se giró, mirando antes al grupo.

'' Alguien debe de saber algo, alguien en alguna parte…'' Andrea estaba nerviosa y no paraba de moverse.

'' Debe haber otras instalaciones…'' Carol cada vez abrazaba más a su hija, la cual estaba más nerviosa y asustada que antes.

'' Puede que haya… Algunos como yo. ''

'' ¿Pero no lo sabe?'' Rick miró a su hermana, que negó un poco con la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde, el poco tacto y paciencia de su hermano salió a la luz.

'' Todo se vino abajo. '' Jenner miró a Rick, que levantaba una ceja. '' Las líneas de comunicación, todo. Llevo a oscuras casi un mes. ''

'' No queda nada en ningún sitio, ¿no es así? Es en todas partes. '' Andrea bufó y soltó esa frase, negando y mirando a un punto cualquiera de la sala.

'' Yo voy a cogerme un pedo de muerte otra vez. '' Daryl se tapó los ojos con las manos y fue hacia una consola, para apoyar los brazos, Nicky observó como se movía, para luego mirar al doctor.

'' Ya sé que todo esto ha sido muy duro para usted y siento hacerle una última pregunta, pero… Ese reloj de ahí va en cuenta atrás, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a cero?'' Dale avanzó señalando el reloj, Nicky lo miró con una ceja levantada.

'' Que… Se acaba el combustible. '' El doctor miró al reloj y se largó de ahí, dejándolos a todos mirándose entre si, confusos. Excepto Nicky, que ocultaba su miedo por lo que se les venía encima.


	20. Rick está celoso

**RICK ESTÁ CELOSO**

'' Nicky, espera, ¡Nicky!'' Era obvio, estaba enfadada, mucho, y se notaba por que desde que había empezado a seguirla y a preguntarle ella no había respondido, y ahora estaba en su cuarto, vete tú a saber que hacía. '' Nicky, voy a entrar. '' Daryl cogió el pomo de la puerta y negó para si mismo, no podía creer que estaba haciendo todo eso por una chica, abrió la puerta para ver a Nicky en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo.

'' Lárgate. '' Nicky fue hacia la puerta e intentó empujar a Daryl, pero era inútil, era floja, torpe y pequeña, el mucho empujar no hizo ni que Daryl se moviese un centímetro. '' Déjame sola. '' Al final, se dio por vencida y se sentó en el sofá, mirando al suelo.

'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' Daryl fue hasta ella y se agachó delante de él poniendo sus manos en las mini rodillas de Nicky.

'' Pues… Daryl, ¿por qué no te quedaste?'' Nicky levantó la mirada y le miró directamente a los ojos, notando como en su estómago estaban las malditas mariposas. '' Yo… me sentí como si me hubieses usado, pero antes de que digas nada tipo no lo eres, creo que debes saber que en mi vida los hombres no me han tratado muy bien, ya sabes, aquí te pillo aquí te mato. '' Daryl cogió su cara y la besó, mientras Nicky recordaba que en una hora posiblemente morirían todos.

'' Siento que te sintieses así, pero yo no soy el tipo de chicos que abrazan después, ¿sabes?'' Daryl cogió una de sus manos y acarició sus dedos.

'' Lo apuntaré en mi lista de cosas que Daryl Dixon no hace. '' Nicky sonrió y le hizo sitio en el sofá, el cual ocupó rápidamente. '' Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, dios mio, esto de estar huyendo…''

'' Yo no, se está bien aquí. '' Nicky miró al techo con los ojos cerrados y luego miró a Daryl.

'' ¿Siempre llevas una botella contigo?'' Daryl levantó una botella y bebió, asintiendo, Nicky rodó los ojos y le abrazó. '' Eres raro. ''

'' Y tu fea. ''

'' Eso no lo decías anoche. '' Zas. Daryl se río y le besó la cabeza.

'' ¿Y qué decía anoche?'' Daryl dejó la botella en la mesa y se puso cara a Nicky, que sonreía mirándolo.

'' No lo sé, pero podemos repetir y apuntarlo en una libreta. '' Nicky se mordió el labio y besó a Daryl, subiéndose encima de él, que tampoco opuso mucha resistencia, unos minutos después, sonó un golpe y los dos miraron atrás, venía de la ventilación, Nicky se levantó de donde estaba y puso la mano en el aire, no salía nada, Daryl se había tumbado en el sofá y la miraba desde ahí.

'' ¿Algún problema?'' Daryl, que hacía rato que no tenía la camisa se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó por detrás, dándole besos en el cuello, que por ahora, ya tenía unas tres marcas de chupetones en ese lugar.

'' No funciona el aire. '' Nicky parecía que ignorase a Daryl, que le besaba el cuello como un loco. '' Daryl, si mi hermano ve todo lo que haces por mi cuello te disparará. ''

'' No le dejarías. '' Nicky sonrió y se puso delante de Daryl, abrazándolo por el cuello y cogiéndolo con las piernas como un koala, Daryl la apoyó contra la pared y la besó otra vez.

'' Tu y yo sabemos que no. '' En un momento, el ruido empezó a sonar de nuevo, haciendo que los dos se separasen y mirasen al techo, Daryl avanzó unos pasos y puso la mano arriba, no salía nada de aire.

'' Espérate aquí, voy a ver que pasa. '' Nicky asintió y le pasó su camisa, Daryl se la abotonó y cogió la botella, abriendo la puerta y colgándose, Nicky fue al baño y cuando volvió Daryl se había largado y no había nadie en el pasillo, así que se puso la camiseta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala grande, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros, escuchó una alarma, la del marco de treinta minutos, y unos pocos segundos después, un cristal la separó del resto del grupo.

'' ¡No!'' Nicky corrió hacia el cristal y apoyó sus manos en él, golpeándolo con la palma de las manos. No oía los gritos de la sala grande, solo se escuchaba a ella misma gritando y dando golpes al cristal. '' Por favor, esto no. '' Rápidamente, Glenn llegó al cristal, mirándola con preocupación, luego se giró y vio como Rick y Daryl iban hacia el doctor, el primero paró al segundo, que se había tirado encima de él, Nicky no entendía nada, solo veía como Shane y Rick le paraban.

Su hermano se giró y empezó a gritar, aunque ella no le escuchaba, mientras que Daryl le daba golpes con un hacha a la puerta, Nicky estaba agachada llorando, con una mano en el cristal, Shane ayudó a Daryl con las hachas, pero era inútil, todo era inútil.

Nicky escuchó como la voz de VI explicaba lo que eran los ETAIS y se echó a llorar más fuerte, empezando a golpear el cristal más fuerte y gritando, negándose a morir, o al menos a no poder despedirse de nadie.

'' Daryl… Rick…'' Nicky se había levantado y miraba como Daryl intentaba tirar la puerta abajo, pero fue cuestión de momentos que Daryl intentase cargarse al doctor con el hacha, cosa que hizo que los demás hombres le parasen, quitándole el hacha.

'' No… ¡Shane!'' Nicky gritó con todas sus fuerzas unos minutos después, aunque nadie la escuchó, Shane iba a disparar al doctor, pero Rick lo controló, aunque unas cuantas máquinas de la sala quedaron un poco rotas a causa de los disparos. Nicky se levantó al ver que Daryl iba hacia ella con las dos hachas, él dijo algo y apoyó la mano en el cristal, pero ella no pudo escucharle, echándose a llorar más fuerte, Daryl empezó a darle al cristal otra vez, pero no se abría una simple brecha. '' Daryl, por favor…''

El doctor se movió unos pasos y Nicky lo observó, poniendo un código o algo así, cuando picó un último botón, el cristal bajó, dejándola cara a cara con Daryl, que la abrazó con fuerza, paró de llorar en cuestión de segundos, recibiendo a su hermano, que apartó a Daryl con sus celos de hermano y la abrazó más fuerte aún, junto con su sobrino.

'' Vamos, debemos darnos prisa. '' Nicky asintió y se cogió a la mano de Daryl, que iba el segundo, por detrás de Glenn, solo se separaron para ponerse detrás de un escritorio, Rick iba a poner una granada para abrir una ventana, por mucho que corriese, la granada explotó y Rick cayó al suelo muy fuerte, Nicky lo ayudó a levantarse y todo el grupo corrió hacia los coches, esquivando y matando zombis por el camino, Nicky se subió a su coche de oompa-loompa, acompañada de Daryl, que se puso en el asiento del copiloto.

El CDC parecía un infierno, todo el fuego que había salido de ese lugar era algo impresionante, por suerte, Dale y Andrea habían salido a tiempo y Nicky esperaba que los dos estuviesen bien, Nicky miró a Daryl y le cogió de la cara, besándolo.

'' Debes ir a tu coche. '' Nicky se separó de él y asintió, viendo como Daryl salía de su coche y entraba a su camioneta, pensando en lo que había pasado por su cabeza mientras intentaba cargarse el cristal que separaba a él y a Nicky en el CDC.

'' _¿Qué está pasando aquí?'' Daryl se colgó de la puerta con la botella en sus manos, pero rápidamente el doctor se la quitó, no había visto venir eso._

'' _La energía se usa para lo prioritario. '' El doctor iba abriéndose paso entre los del grupo, con su botella en las manos._

'' _¿El aire no es prioritario?'' Dale salió de su habitación y miró al doctor, seguido por Daryl, que miró atrás para ver si Nicky había salido. '' ¿Ni la luz?''_

'' _Eso no es culpa mía, la zona 5 se está cerrando. '' Daryl iba detrás de su botella, y del doctor, claro._

'' _Eh, ¿qué coño está pasando?'' Daryl intentó coger su botella, pero falló en el intento, así que siguió al doctor hasta la sala grande, para encontrarse con los que habían ido a ver los generadores, miró otra vez atrás pero no vio a nadie, Nicky no estaba en la sala._

'' _Jenner, ¿qué está pasando aquí?'' Rick apareció de debajo de las escaleras, agitado y sudado._

'' _Se está cerrando, la zona 5 se empieza a cerrar en la marca de media hora, justo a tiempo. '' El doctor señaló el reloj, marcaba algo más de media hora. El doctor paró antes de llegar al centro de la sala y bebió, para luego devolverle la botella a Daryl, que la cogió con mal humor, miró otra vez atrás para ver si Nicky estaba por ahí, pero no la vio, y le estaba empezando a doler el estómago a causa de los nervios. '' Fueron los franceses. '' _

'' _¿Qué?'' Andrea miró al doctor, que la miró con una ceja levantada._

'' _Que yo sepa, fueron los franceses, fueron los últimos en caer, mientras los nuestros cerraban puertas y se suicidaban, ellos trabajaron hasta el último segundo. '' El doctor miró al suelo mientras los demás se quedaron confusos._

'' _¿Y qué pasó?''_

'' _Se quedaron… Sin energía. '' El doctor miró otra vez al reloj y subió, al centro de la sala, seguido por los demás. '' El mundo funciona solo con combustibles fósiles, que estupidez. '' _

'' _Oiga, escuche. '' Shane subió enfadado hasta al lado del doctor, pero Rick se puso antes al lado._

'' _A la mierda Shane, Lori, ve a por nuestras cosas, los demás, id a por vuestras cosas, nos vamos ya. '' Rick señaló al grupo y todos asintieron, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una alarma comenzó a sonar y un cristal cerró el paso a las habitaciones, con la cara de póker de Nicky al otro lado, que corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó, llorando, Daryl se quedó unos instantes mirándola y se tiró a pegar al doctor con la botella en la mano, el muy idiota se estaba grabando en vez de sacarlos de ahí._

'' _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Déjenos salir de aquí!'' Shane cogió a Daryl y Rick también, haciendo que diese patadas al aire y se pusiese rojo de rabia._

'' _¡Tía Nicky!'' Carl gritó, haciendo que su padre se girase, ahora Rick había caído en que su hermana no estaba ahí, estaba detrás de un cristal, completamente sola y llorando como una magdalena._

'' _Jenner, abra esa puerta ya. '' Rick avanzó enfadado hacia el doctor, mientras Daryl respiraba para tranquilizarse, mirando a Nicky, que golpeaba el cristal con los puños._

'' _No serviría, las puertas de arriba están cerradas, incluidas las salidas de emergencia. '' El doctor miró al ordenador, evitando las miradas del grupo._

'' _¡Pues ábralas!'' Daryl dio otro trago a la botella, pensando en lo que iba a hacer para salir de ahí y conseguir a Nicky._

'' _No lo controlo yo, sino el ordenador, ya les dije que cuando cerrase no volvería a abrir…Es mejor así. '' El doctor negó varias veces y todos empezaron a hablar, pero le daba igual, debía juntarse con Nicky._

'' _¿Mejor? ¿Qué pasará en veintiocho minutos?'' Rick se escuchó en toda la sala, seguido de un incómodo silencio por parte del doctor, que miró la pantalla del ordenador esperando que alguien respondiese. '' ¿Qué pasará?''_

'' _¡¿Usted no sabe que tipo de laboratorio es este?!'' El doctor le gritó en toda la cara, haciendo que fuese tres pasos atrás. '' ¡Protegíamos al pueblo de cosas feas de verdad!'' El doctor se giró hacia Shane con las venas del cuello hinchadas, mientras Shane le miraba con el rifle en la mano. '' ¡Epidemias, cepas de Évola capaces de asolar media nación, cosas que no deben salir de aquí nunca! '' El doctor se sentó al acabar, más tranquilo. '' En caso de fallo energético catastrófico, en un ataque terrorista, por ejemplo, se despliegan ETAIS por toda la instalación. ''_

'' _Un momento, ¿ha dicho ETAIS?'' Rick avanzó un poco hacia el doctor, que le miró preocupado._

'' _VI, define. '' _

'' _Los ETAIS, o explosivos térmicos de alto impulso, consisten en la ignición de aerosoles en dos fases, lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que cualquier otro explosivo salvo las bombas atómicas. '' Juró escuchar como Nicky gritaba detrás del cristal, haciendo que casi matara al doctor con sus propias manos, Daryl se giró para ver a Nicky gritando detrás del cristal, aunque no se escuchaba, los dos niños lloraban y sus madres se abrazaban a ellos para consolarlos, pero era imposible, si el doctor loco no les dejaba salir, todos iban a morir._

'' _Convierte el aire en fuego. '' El doctor miró al suelo dramáticamente, haciendo que todos se preocupasen más. '' El fin de todo. ''_

_Glenn, Shane y Daryl se acercaron corriendo a la puerta, viendo a Nicky en el suelo, que se levantó rápidamente, dándole golpes al cristal y diciendo cosas que no entendían. Shane y Daryl empezaron a darle con las hachas que había ahí, pero el cristal no tenía ni una brecha._

'' _¡Abra la puta puerta!'' Daryl se giró y señaló la puerta, rojo de rabia, Nicky golpeaba el cristal con los puños y le miraba fijamente, pero al ver que no contestaba, siguió dándole golpes a la puerta cuando Shane se largó de ahí._

'' _Es inútil, las puertas están hechas para soportar un lanzacohetes. '' Daryl fue corriendo hasta el doctor con el hacha en alto como un loco._

'' _¡Si, pero su cabeza no!'' La mayoría de hombres cogieron a Daryl antes de que hiciese una tontería, quitándole el hacha, el doctor casi se cae de la silla de la impresión, pero en unos segundos se sentó de nuevo en la silla, poniéndose bien la corbata, pero otra vez el miedo le regresó cuando Shane amenazó con dispararle, cargándose varias máquinas en el proceso, Daryl, como si estuviese solo, cogió dos hachas y fue a la puerta, apoyando su mano donde estaba Nicky. '' Te quiero, fea. '' Nicky le miró, posiblemente no le hubiese escuchado, así que empezó a darle más fuerte que antes al cristal, iba a salir de ahí y a decirle a Nicky lo que sentía por ella._


	21. Derecho

**DERECHO.**

Nicky bajó de su coche de Oompa-loompa y fue al coche de su hermano, donde la mayoría del grupo hacía una circunferencia alrededor del líder, llevaban media hora conduciendo y habían visto como los caminantes se dirigían sin hacer ningún caso hacia donde antes estaba el CDC, Nicky miró atrás viendo a Daryl con la ballesta, pasó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás, con su hermano mirando aún más mal de lo que ya le miraba.

'' El plan no es seguro, pero es posible que salvemos el pellejo con esta decisión, hay otro grupo en Atlanta, gente mayor, ya sabéis, tienen medicamentos, armas, posiblemente comida y quizá gasolina. '' Rick miró a su hermana, que miraba la columna de humo que iba en dirección del CDC, mientras Daryl acariciaba el brazo de su hermana, Rick notó como la sangre le hervía.

'' No lo se, Rick. '' Shane miró a Rick cogiendo una pistola y dándole vueltas. '' Entrar a la ciudad, todos, es de locos. ''

'' Pero quizá podamos comer, por ejemplo. '' Rick avanzó hasta su mejor amigo y levantó una mano. '' Allí nos pueden ayudar, Guillermo, el que manda, es un buen hombre, quizá nos deja quedarnos. ''

'' O quizá no. '' Shane levantó una ceja y miró a Nicky, luego mandó la mirada de odio del siglo a Daryl. '' Rick, no sé si saldremos de esa, la gente ha cambiado. ''

'' Shane, hazle caso a Rick, quizá tiene razón. '' Nicky sonrío a su hermano, pero él solo le levantó la ceja, Nicky sabía perfectamente que se refería a Daryl.

'' Está bien, pero podríamos morir. '' Shane señaló a Nicky y se fue, enfadado, detrás de un coche. Horas después la mayoría de gente se empezó a dispersar en grupos, Nicky se quedó con Daryl en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, estirados, iban a pasar la noche ahí, la mayoría de gente iba a dormir en los coches, y ninguno de ellos había comido.

'' ¿Tienes hambre, fea?'' Nicky estaba apoyada en Daryl y el último gruñido de su estómago había sido muy fuerte.

'' Un poco, ¿tú?'' Nicky le miró, Daryl estaba mirando las nubes negras que estaban encima de ellos, había dejado la moto en el suelo, así que no tenían nada que les molestase.

'' Si, un poco. '' Daryl le besó la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos.

'' Pensé que íbamos a morir en el CDC. '' Nicky le miró sonriendo después de unos minutos, Daryl asintió y la apretó más contra él, girándose un poco para ponerse cara a cara. '' No podría haberme despedido de ti. Estaba encerrada, lo he pasado fatal. ''

'' No permitiría que nos hubiesen matado. '' Nicky subió un poco y lo besó, sonriendo en el proceso. '' No hubiese dejado morir a tu hermano el celoso, ¿te imaginas lo que yo haría por ti? Yo por ti mataría hasta que no quedase ni un caminante. ''

'' Te estás volviendo blandito, Daryl. '' Nicky río y dejó que Daryl la besara en la frente, haciéndola sonreír.

'' No, eres tú, que me haces blando. '' Daryl cerró los ojos aun sabiendo que no debía, estaban al aire libre y un caminante podría venir y quitársela de las manos, pero se permitió un momento de tranquilidad, imaginándose que todo estaba normal y que estaba durmiendo en una cama de verdad con Nicky, que en ese momento le estaba bufando la cara, riendo. '' ¿Qué haces?''

'' Bufarte la cara. '' Nicky río y se levantó, mirando a todos lados, no había ninguna luz por ninguna parte y eso le estresaba demasiado, no veía casi nada. '' Daryl, vamos dentro del coche. ''

'' Vale. '' Daryl se levantó y miró si había algún caminante cerca, cogiendo la ballesta, que siempre estaba a su lado, al asegurarse que no había ningún bicho salió de la parte trasera, ofreciéndole la mano a Nicky para que bajase, Nicky pegó un salto y cayó al lado de él, sonriendo. '' Deja de mirarme así. ''

'' ¿Así como?'' Nicky levantó una ceja y entró en la camioneta, solo tenía un asiento largo, así que dormirían apretados.

'' Sonriendo, me distraes. '' Daryl aguantó la puerta un rato más y entró, mirándola fijamente.

'' ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?'' Nicky miró el asiento del coche, rascándose la cabeza, Daryl miró al volante pensando.

'' Me estiro y tu te pones encima. '' Daryl empezó a quitarse los zapatos, igual que Nicky, que se quitó los pantalones cortos. '' Qué haces, loca''

'' No pretenderás que duerma con los pantalones puestos…'' Daryl miró por el parabrisas, vigilando si había alguien.

'' Vale, está bien, pero no intentes nada. '' Daryl la señaló y ella se tuvo que tapar la boca por el ataque de risa que le había dado.

'' ¿Por qué no puedo intentar nada?'' Nicky se acercó a Daryl tirando sus pantalones al suelo de la camioneta, mientras él iba lo más atrás que podía, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

'' Por que tu hermano me matará. '' Nicky río y se acercó más a Daryl, haciendo que él empezase a mirar nerviosamente fuera. '' Vamos a dormir, por favor. ''

'' Vale, vale. '' Nicky se apartó un poco y dejó que Daryl se estirase, aunque tenía toda la espalda doblada a causa de la puerta, Nicky se puso encima de él y puso su mano en su pecho, desabrochando la camisa.

'' Te dije que no intentases nada. '' Nicky acabó de desabrochar la camisa y se la intentó quitar, besando el cuello de Daryl.

'' Y yo no te hago caso. '' Daryl sonrío y le intentó quitar la camiseta que llevaba, besándola. '' Mañana te levantarás con unas cuantas marcas en el cuello. ''

'' Como lo vea tu hermano…'' Nicky rodó los ojos, negando.

'' Mi hermano da igual, soy mayorcita para elegirme los novios. '' Nicky cambió el tono a uno más enfadado, estaba harta de que su hermano les lanzara esas miradas de hermano celoso, y debía parar ya y asimilarlo.

'' ¿Eso somos? Novios. '' Daryl jugó con un mechón de su pelo, enrollándoselo en el dedo y soltándolo.

'' Por mi si, solo si tu quieres. '' Daryl asintió y le acarició la cara, mirándola con dificultad por la falta de luz.

'' Va, vete a dormir, se te nota en la cara que estás muerto de sueño. '' Nicky recogió la camisa de Daryl y la usó como manta, pero al no tener mangas, no servía de mucho. '' Por cierto, ¿qué haces con las mangas? ¿Te las comes? ¿Son como tu kriptonita? '' Daryl río y la abrazó por debajo de la camisa.

'' Solo se las corto y las dejo por ahí, están en un lugar desconocido. '' Nicky bostezo y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose en cuestión de pocos minutos, luego Daryl se durmió, con la espalda puesta rara, mañana tendría el dolor de espalda más horrible del mundo.

Daryl abrió los ojos por culpa de una maldita luz de linterna, miró a Nicky, que dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, luego se giró y miró de quien venía la luz, Rick le miraba detrás de la linterna, este picó y Daryl asintió, le tocaba hacer la guardia y no le iba dejar dormir con su hermana, le quitó la camisa a Nicky y salió intentando no despertarla, Nicky se movió bastante, pero al fin, Daryl salió del coche, Nicky, medio dormida, levantó un poco la cabeza.

'' ¿Dónde vas?'' Nicky mantenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia arriba, con la boca cerrada.

'' A hacer guardia, volveré en poco, tu duérmete. '' Daryl le acarició la mejilla bajo la mirada de Rick, que apuntaba con la linterna al suelo.

'' Ten cuidado. '' Nicky intentó besarle, pero no atinó, se iba para los lados, él le cogió la cara y la besó, Nicky perdió toda la fuerza y se quedó dormida, Daryl la puso bien y cerró la puerta del coche con cuidado, para luego girarse hacia Rick.

'' Quedan tres horas para que el sol salga, cuando salga, levántame. '' Rick le pasó la linterna a Daryl y lo miró duramente.

'' No le voy a hacer nada, Rick. '' Daryl cogió la ballesta del suelo al lado del coche y miró a Rick.

'' Es mi hermana, tengo derecho a preocuparme. '' Daryl se acercó más a Rick, cogiendo la linterna con brusquedad.

'' Pero no tienes derecho a controlar con quien sale y con quien no. '' Rick le miró duramente.

'' ¿Y cómo se yo que no le harás nada?'' Rick se acercó a Daryl, mirando al coche donde su hermana dormía.

'' Por que la quiero. '' Daryl se giró y se fue hacia la caravana, para hacer la guardia, dejando a Rick clavado en el sitio, sintiéndose francamente mal, Daryl había sido sincero y ahora se arrepentía de ello, había abierto una ventana para que se viese una debilidad, y ahora no debía dejar que se la quitasen, se sentó en el techo de la caravana, miró al horizonte esperando ver que el cielo se volviese un poco azul, pero eso no pasó hasta un rato después, Daryl dudó si ir a buscar a Nicky para ver como salía el sol, pero estaba de guardia, al menos, había dormido unas cuantas horas, se estiró en la silla, haciendo que su espalda crujiese, ahora ya no le dolía. Daryl sacudió la cabeza, le había dicho a su cuñado que quería a Nicky antes de decírselo a ella, se dio una paliza interna por eso, miró al coche pero no vio nada, poniéndose nervioso.

'' ¡Bu!'' La voz de Nicky un poco ronca hizo que saltase de la silla, mirando atrás enfadado. '' Lo siento, estabas empanado, debía sacarte del trance. ''

'' Me has asustado. '' Nicky se sentó encima de Daryl, mirándolo. '' ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?''

'' Tus gritos y los de mi hermano no me dejaban volver a dormirme, así que me levanté, me puse los pantalones y la camiseta y estoy aquí. '' Daryl cerró los ojos un segundo.

'' ¿Qué escuchaste?'' Daryl la miró y puso su mano en la cadera de Nicky.

'' Casi nada, estaba intentando dormir. '' Daryl suspiró y ella se levantó de encima de él. '' Me voy a ir a estirarme un poco más. ''

'' Intenta dormir algo más. '' Daryl no la miró cuando se iba, solo miraba al horizonte, Nicky paró en las escaleras y le miró.

'' Daryl. '' Se giró hacia ella y asintió, mientras ella se apartaba el pelo de la cara. '' Yo también te quiero. '' Y con eso, y dejándolo plantado como una palmera, Nicky bajó las escaleras y entró a la camioneta, sonriente.


	22. Daryl siendo Daryl

**DARYL SIENDO DARYL**

Dejaron los coches delante de la entrada para que los caminantes no entraran, Nicky miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados mientras se reunía con los demás, Shane la abrazó y Nicky sonrío, había visto como Shane se había arriesgado junto con Daryl a entrar a la ciudad y sacar algunas cosas, Nicky se soltó de Shane y se giró, yendo hacia Daryl, Nicky, como siempre, casi se cae, era jodidamente torpe, pero cuando llegó a Daryl lo abrazó también, como a Shane.

'' No debemos hacer ruido. '' Rick miró a Glenn, que venía hacia ellos haciendo señas, todos le siguieron como si fuesen perritos.

Se colaron por una ventana, Nicky iba detrás de Daryl, que llevaba la ballesta delante, preparada para disparar al primer movimiento torpe de un caminante, se imaginaron como el grupo de Atlanta les recibiría, pero en vez de gente viva se encontraron media docena de caminantes, merendándose a todo lo que veían, Rick miró a su hermana, que estaba detrás de Daryl, que la cogía con el brazo que tenía libre, con una pistola en la mano.

'' Da igual el ruido. '' Rick avanzó unos pasos y empezó a disparar, los hombres hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Nicky detrás de ellos con los oídos tapados, corrió hacia su sobrino y lo abrazó por los hombros, mientras su madre la miraba celosamente.

Cuando todos los bichos estuvieron en el suelo, muertos todos, los hombres que disparaban se giraron hacia las mujeres, la mayoría de ellas estaban mirando los cadáveres intentando no vomitar.

'' Vamos, rápido. '' Rick hizo una señal y todos fueron detrás de él, pasando por un pasillo que parecía como el de una casa del terror, oscuro y con cosas por el suelo, la mayoría de ellas ensangrentadas.

Nicky abrió una de las habitaciones cogida de la mano de Carl, que a la vez estaba cogido por su madre, las dos mujeres se miraban en intervalos de tiempo, odiándose con la mirada, Nicky sabía cosas y era bastante vengativa, así que podría decir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, vieron tres mujeres tiradas en el suelo con balazos en la cabeza, la sangre estaba desparramada por el suelo y las moscas iban por todos lados, asustando a Sophia, que empezó a llorar.

'' ¡Calladla!'' Daryl se giró enfadado, asustando a Nicky, a Carol y a Sophia, que lloraba más fuerte. '' No sabemos lo que hay ahí atrás, cállala. '' Carol y Sophia se miraron y se intentaron tranquilizar, Nicky miró a su sobrino, que la miró de reojo y vio como Nicky se enfadaba cada vez más.

'' Vámonos de aquí. '' Lori miró a su marido soltando a Carl, Nicky cogió más fuerte a su sobrino, intentando no llorar igual que Sophia, Nicky quería llorar de miedo, habían matado a mucha gente y se imaginaba que el que había hecho eso saldría por una puerta aleatoria y les dispararía a todos.

'' No tenemos gasolina, baja a la tierra. '' Nicky se tocó la cabeza y giró los ojos, Daryl la miró durante unos segundos y fue hacia delante, con Rick al lado.

'' Haced barricada en esas puertas, ahora venimos. '' Rick miró a Lori de vuelta, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar, Rick se fue con Daryl y Shane. Nicky cogió una silla y la puso delante de la puerta, junto con un colchón que había en una camilla y algunos tablones, T-Dog tiró algo que hizo que todos se paralizasen, mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que un gruñido los hizo reaccionar, haciendo que los que habían ahí dejasen de respirar y se escondiesen al lado de las sillas que habían apilado, Nicky miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Glenn y vieron un caminante mirando entre los barrotes y gruñendo, el sonido había acercado a más de uno y ahora miraban curiosos, esperando algún entrante, pasaron los minutos y los caminantes se largaron, viendo que ahí no había nadie, pero los del grupo, asustados, se relajaban y respiraban con normalidad.

'' Joder…'' Nicky susurró mirando hacia arriba, levantándose y mirando por la ventana con la barricada, había unos cuantos bichos, pero estaban comiéndose lo que quedaba de fuera, Nicky sintió una arcada, pero no vomitó, solo se volvió a sentar y miró a su sobrino, que tranquilizaba a Sophia.

Vieron a Shane dar la orden y todos corrieron como desesperados hacia donde habían entrado, Nicky tenía las piernas temblorosas después de los del caminante, casi le da un puñetero infarto o algo por el estilo, aunque la sala tampoco era muy alentadora, más de lo mismo, cadáveres en todas partes, todos tenían un disparo en la cabeza, alguien había hecho eso.

'' ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?'' Glenn estaba más asustado que Nicky, básicamente por qué le temblaba la voz, y se veía que las piernas le temblaban más que a ella.

'' Infectados. '' Andrea dio la espalda al grupo dramáticamente, mirando los cadáveres, desde que habían salido del CDC, Andrea no se había relacionado mucho con el grupo, y el grupo tampoco con ella. Daryl la miró y bufó, haciéndola enfadar. '' ¿Alguna cosa que añadir?''

'' Si, observa. '' Daryl cogió la ballesta y la puso bien, mirando a Andrea, Nicky levantó una ceja, algo le pasaba a Daryl.

'' Anda, observa, una palabra algo difícil para un chico como tú, tres sílabas enteras, ¿te la ha enseñado Nicky?'' Andrea miró hacia Nicky y luego a Daryl, la chica levantaba la cejas, sorprendida de que le metieran en algo que a ella no le incumbía.

'' Esto no lo han hecho los caminantes, les han pegado un tiro, los han ejecutado. ¿Preocupados por los caminantes? Yo me preocuparía más del que ha hecho esto. '' Daryl señaló a la mayoría de cadáveres. '' Consigue un diccionario. '' Luego se apuntó la cabeza con el dedo y Andrea bajó la mirada, Daryl la había dejado por los suelos de una manera impresionante, Nicky miró a Andrea y cogió la mano de Daryl, que la arrastró hacia arriba, lejos del grupo.

'' ¿Qué narices te pasa hoy?'' Nicky iba agarrada a Daryl, que iba como una fiera hacia arriba, con la ballesta y con ella.

'' Nada, solo que no has visto lo que he visto. '' Nicky y él llegaron arriba, donde habían más cadáveres, todos en descomposición. '' No estamos seguros aquí, no por mucho tiempo, la ciudad es horrible. '' Daryl se sentó en el suelo de la habitación más limpia, donde dormirían esa noche. '' Hay por todos lados, Shane y yo no debimos haber ido, perdí flechas, balas y el hacha, nos persiguieron, es cuestión de tiempo que el patio se llene de esos hijos de puta. '' Nicky se sentó a su lado y le apretó el hombro, intentando sonreír.

'' ¿Estás aquí?'' Nicky se apoyó en su hombro, estaba segura que hacía pesas en secreto del grupo, o es que la ballesta pesaba doscientos kilos.

'' ¿Eres tonta?'' Daryl la miró unos segundo, haciéndola reír. '' Eres la única persona que se ría en esta situación, ¿como lo haces?''

'' No lo sé, solo quiero reírme, nací drogada. '' Daryl no sonrío ni nada, solo miró al suelo. '' Saldremos de esta. ''

'' Seguro, solo que no quiero que te conviertas en un bicho de esos y me intentes morder. '' Daryl la miró y miró las escaleras, nadie subía.

'' ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que se transforme?, podrías ser tú y dejarme viuda o algo por el estilo. '' Nicky se miró los pies y empezó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

'' Eres más floja, digamos. '' Nicky se indignó y se apartó de Daryl, mirándolo raro, Daryl le cogió la mano y la apretó. '' Tranquila, te dispararía. ''

'' Y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto. '' Nicky se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, ofreciéndole ayuda a Daryl, pero este, como siempre hacía, la tiró encima de él y la besó. '' Ahora intenta arreglarlo, me dispararías, qué bonito. ''

'' Es una buena manera de decir te quiero, ¿no?'' Daryl levantó una ceja y Nicky rodó los ojos, levantándose.

'' Es un hecho, el romanticismo ha muerto. '' Nicky fue hacia la puerta y en ese justo momento todo entraron en la habitación, sentándose y escuchando lo que Rick decía, justo unos minutos después se fueron a buscar provisiones, haciendo parejas, Nicky iba con Daryl, aunque ella era la que buscaba y él el que vigilaba por si acaso.

'' Siento lo de antes, tienes razón. '' Nicky se giró con las manos vacías y se acercó a Daryl, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de él, que puso sus manos en las caderas de Nicky.

'' Bueno, qué más da, no me gusta el romanticismo, es vomitivo. '' Nicky se movió más cerca de él y con una mano cerró la puerta.

'' Nicky, otra vez no. '' Daryl abrazaba por la cintura a Nicky, que sonreía. '' Debemos encontrar algo de comer, medicamentos. ''

'' Daryl, supéralo ya, aquí no hay nada, lo limpiaron todo, ¿no ves?'' Nicky se separó de Daryl enfadada, poniendo las manos en los cajones y abriéndolos, enseñándole como la mayoría de cosas útiles se habían esfumado, solo quedaban pilas de botón, las que no sirven para nada.

'' Debemos ir. '' Daryl abrió la puerta y Nicky salió detrás de él, bufando y rodando los ojos, iba muy cerca de él, notando como respiraba rápidamente.

'' Daryl, estás raro. '' Nicky se paró en medio del pasillo, viendo como Daryl se giraba, la mirada de Nicky se desvió hacia la pared, cruzándose de brazos, la puerta de su lado se abría lentamente, Daryl había visto alguien muerto ahí, pero no había mirado nada más. Nicky se giró hacia la puerta cuando oyó los gruñidos, fue cuestión de un segundo que Daryl estuviese delante de ella disparando a una mujer negra con un mordisco y una herida de bala en el pecho, Nicky gritó cuando la mujer cayó delante de ellos, posiblemente alertando a la mayoría del grupo.

'' Por eso estoy raro. '' Nicky se tiró encima de Daryl, temblando, se había llevado el susto de su vida, por suerte Daryl estaba ahí y la había salvado, como tantas veces había hecho, Nicky le dio las gracias unas cien veces, mientras su hermano y Shane llegaban corriendo hacia los dos.

'' Nicky, ¿estás bien?'' Nicky corrió hacia su hermano y le abrazó, Rick y Daryl se miraron durante un segundo, Rick le susurró un agradecimiento, sabía lo que había pasado, habían visto algún bicho más, pero lo habían eliminado silenciosamente.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Shane se acercó a la mujer y observó la flecha, para luego levantarse y mirar a Daryl.

'' Salió de la habitación e iba a por Nicky, le disparé. '' Shane asintió y se fue con Rick, yendo a la habitación.

'' No quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale?'' Daryl cogió la mano de Nicky y empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación, en silencio, Nicky asintió y miró atrás, viendo el caminante muerto, se acababa de dar cuenta que aparte de torpe, era inútil.


	23. Nervios, temblores y tartamudeo

**NERVIOS, TEMBLORES Y TARTAMUDEO**

'' ¿Habéis encontrado algo?'' Nicky levantó la mirada hacia Shane y Rick, que entraron en la habitación un rato después de que Nicky lo hiciese, Daryl se había ido por su cuenta, a buscar más cosas.

'' Una lata y una linterna. '' Shane le pasó la lata a Nicky y ella se la pasó a Carol, que junto a Lori empezó a racionar lo que habían encontrado, dos latas de piña, una de judías y una de melocotón.

'' Estás más pálida de lo normal, Nicky, siéntate. '' Rick se acercó a su hermana y la obligó a sentarse, ella, con cara de fastidio, le hizo caso y se deslizó hasta el suelo, usando la pared de apoyo, su sobrino la miró y sonrió, hacía un ruido gracioso, pero Nicky no estaba con ánimos de reír.

'' ¿Hay algo de agua?'' Sophia miró a Shane, que estaba de pie mirando unas cosas del techo, luego miró a la niña pequeña y le pasó una botella de agua de un litro.

'' Solo me queda esta, haced que dure. '' Carol le miró y asintió, abriendo la botella y dándosela a Sophia, que no podía abrirla. Shane se sentó al lado de Nicky y Daryl entró con un abrelatas, abriendo una lata que habría encontrado y sentándose al otro lado de Nicky, que miró la lata, más piña.

'' ¿Qué más llevas en la mochila?'' Nicky miró la mochila que Shane acababa de coger y este la abrió, sacando una bolsa de palitos con chocolate, Nicky dio gracias a Dios e hizo una mueca extraña. '' Shane, eres el mejor. '' Shane sonrío y le tiró la bolsita a Nicky, que se la pasó a su cuñada, luego Shane sacó cacahuetes y otras cosas, pasándoselas a Lori.

'' Las traje del CDC, tenía hambre por la noche y se me ocurrió meter algo dentro, podemos comérnoslo por la mañana. '' Glenn miró sonriendo a una bolsa de cacahuetes, para luego mirar las judías y poner cara de asco, no parecía que le gustasen mucho las judías. Shane miró dentro de la bolsa y sacó una botella de lo que Daryl solía beber, este, puso cara de alegría durante un segundo, pero siguió con las judías.

'' ¿Quieres compartir?'' Daryl habló con la boca llena y Nicky le pegó un codazo, haciéndolo tragar de golpe, había captado el mensaje de pleno.

'' Ya que me salvaste la vida en Atlanta, y te debo una… Para ti. '' Daryl cogió la botella de Shane y la miró. '' Además, quiero ser un poco mejor contigo, de ahora en adelante. '' Nicky levantó las cejas sorprendida, eso era novedad, que ella supiese, Daryl y Shane no se llevaban muy bien, por culpa de ella.

'' Haremos que dure. '' Daryl sonrío a Shane, cosa que hizo que Nicky los mirara a los dos con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara echada para atrás, flipando como nunca había flipado, era como si su máquina de café hiciese el café rápido, era algo imposible.

'' Debemos respetar a los que murieron aquí. '' Lori abrió su boca para cortar el momento, haciendo que Nicky rodase los ojos.

'' No creo que pase nada por un trago, Lori. '' Daryl miró a Lori y luego Nicky le sonrío, había aprendido a no hacer ningún caso a lo que Lori decía, lo mismo que ella, y se sentía orgullosa.

'' Andrea, debes comer. '' Dale se acercó a Andrea preocupado, estaba en una esquina de la habitación sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Nicky, que era la única que se le acercaba.

'' Creo que no quiero, no voy a hacerte ningún caso. '' Andrea miró a Dale enfadada, para luego cruzarse de brazos. '' ¿La idea del CDC era loca, verdad? Una muerte rápida y que yo hubiese elegido, en vez de una muerte lenta y agónica, ahora no quiero comer, no puedo. '' Dale se giró y Andrea lo miró con más enfado. '' Ah, por cierto, gracias Dale. ''

La mayoría de hombres se fueron de la habitación, Rick los había llamado a todos, mientras las mujeres se preparaban para ir a dormir, todas en silencio. Andrea miró a Nicky, que le hizo la mueca rara otra vez, Andrea se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pillándola por sorpresa.

'' Todo irá mejor. '' Nicky notó como su hombro empezó a mojarse de lágrimas de Andrea, Lori miró a Nicky preocupada, por un momento Nicky pensó que se preocupaba de algo más que de si misma, su marido y su hijo. Andrea se separó unos minutos después. '' Si quieres dormir conmigo, da igual, Daryl lo entenderá…''

'' Vale, gracias. '' Andrea se estiró en el sitio donde Daryl dormiría y Nicky se levantó a darle un beso de buenas noches a su sobrino, luego se estiró al lado de Andrea y cerró los ojos, igual que ella, las dos cayeron dormidas en unos minutos, era normal, llevaban mucho tiempo sin dormir, y acababan de tener una experiencia traumática.

Nicky notó como alguien la estiraba hacia un lugar, cogida con la cadera, eso hizo que abriese los ojos un poco, viendo un brazo en su cadera que la arrastraba lentamente hacia un torso, cogió la mano y la apretó, como si fuese una recién nacida cogiéndose al dedo de su madre.

'' Duérmete. '' Nicky levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Daryl, eso le calmó unos segundos y cayó otra vez dormida, posiblemente roncando.

Se levantaron a la primera luz del día, bueno, Nicky se levantó a la primera luz, en la barricada que habían hecho solo había una rendija, y esa rendija le daba directamente en la cara, eso era el karma, algo malo habría hecho.

'' Me cago en la puta. '' Nicky murmuró y se giró, pegándose a Daryl como si fuese una lapa.

'' Cállate. '' Nicky levantó una ceja y abrió los ojos, vigilando si había alguien despierto o haciendo guardia.

'' ¿Quién está de guardia?'' Nicky miró a su alrededor, viendo que todos los del grupo estaban en la sala, durmiendo.

'' No lo sé…Duérmete. '' Daryl gruñó y Nicky se sentó, mirando mejor, estaba completamente segura que todo el grupo estaba ahí, nadie vigilaba si entraba un bicho en la sala y se comía a uno de ellos, incluso las mujeres estaban ahí, todas. '' Nicky, duérmete. ''

'' Voy a salir, miraré si hay algo. '' Nicky se levantó y Daryl se giró, hablando en sueños, estaba muy dormido, y eso hizo que Nicky rodase los ojos, intentando no pisar a nadie, Nicky se movió hasta la puerta y la abrió con todo el sigilo que pudo.

Nicky sacó la cabeza primero, mirando a todos lados, luego miró otra vez y salió completamente, poniéndose bien la camiseta de tirantes negra que llevaba, desde hacía un día, suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, bajando unas cuantas, se paró en seco, escuchando un gruñido que venía de abajo, lo siguieron más gruñidos y se tubo que tapar la boca para no gritar, agachándose y mirando a través de los barrotes.

'' Mierda…'' Nicky susurró para si misma a la vez que bajaba dos escalones y miraba hacia la sala de actos, ahora infestada de caminantes, después de una mirada rápida, Nicky volvió a su sitio, yendo a la habitación y encontrando a todos levantados y preocupados. '' R-R-R-Rick…'' Nicky tartamudeó varias veces, haciendo notar la preocupación, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y la cara de su hermano no ayudaba.

'' Nicky, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos preocupados!'' Rick levantó la voz y Nicky dio un paso rápido hacia él, tapándole la boca y poniéndose el dedo índice, ahora muy tembloroso, entre los labios.

'' Silencio, todos, callad. '' Nicky bajó mucho la voz y tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Daryl se acercó a la puerta y miró al pasillo, no había nada.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Daryl se acercó a Nicky y esta le miró fijamente, asustadísima, no sabía como iban a salir de ahí.

'' No voy a salir otra vez de ahí, ninguno de nosotros, la sala de actos… No sé cómo han entrado…'' Nicky recibió a su sobrino en brazos, Carl estaba temblando más que ella, y juntos parecían un móvil vibrando como un loco.

'' ¿Quién ha entrado?'' T-Dog apareció detrás de ella y miró a la puerta, Daryl lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender lo que estaba pasando. '' Mierda…''

'' ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?'' Nicky miró a Daryl y este levantó los hombros, mirándola con algo parecido a la preocupación, solo que al estilo Dixon.

'' Algo haremos, fea. '' Nicky miró la puerta cerrada con mucho más miedo que antes, si los caminantes escuchaban el mínimo ruido, irían hacia ellos.

'' Recoged todo en silencio, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. '' Todos asintieron a las ordenes de Rick y empezaron a recoger todo lo que pudieron, mientras Rick, Shane y Daryl iban a vigilar que ninguno de esos caminantes subiese.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo recogido, salieron de uno en uno hacia las escaleras, donde los esperaba Daryl, había disparado a tres caminantes, tirados en el suelo, al lado de las escaleras, Rick llegó en unos segundos, seguido por Shane, que hizo una señal y todo le siguieron.

'' Vale, Rick y yo iremos delante, Glenn y Dale iréis detrás nuestro, T-Dog, ves detrás con Daryl y avisa si pasa algo, vosotras id en medio, y poned a Sophia y a Carl en medio vuestro, saldremos de aquí por la salida de emergencia, hay tres caminantes al final, así que corred hacia la autocaravana. '' Rick iba contando el plan y la gente se iba colocando, haciendo caso al líder del grupo.

Salieron del edificio corriendo, Lori se tropezó en el camino, cayendo al suelo, casi todo el grupo la dejó atrás unos metros, sin notar que había desaparecido, Nicky miró atrás y la vio en el suelo, tocándose la rodilla, así que paró y fue hacia atrás en modo heroico, cogiendo a su odiada cuñada y ayudándola a ir más rápido.

'' Gracias…'' Nicky la miró de reojo mientras salían por la ventana por la que habían entrado.

'' Cállate. '' Nicky pegó un salto y pensó en haberse hecho la loca y haberla dejado ahí, posiblemente ahora, no tendrían los tres caminantes que Rick había nombrado detrás, y con Lori medio coja, que saltó rápidamente la ventana y fueron a los coches, los del grupo las miraban y Nicky empezó a correr hacia su coche de Oompa-loompa, ve nuevo a la carretera.


	24. Cámara de carrete

**CÁMARA DE CARRETE**

Pararon a las afueras de Atlanta por Daryl, su coche había tenido una avería y ahora mismo estaban todos alrededor de la camioneta, en el lado que hacía sombra.

'' No puedo arreglar esto, no tengo piezas. '' Dale salió de repente de su hipnotización con el coche, mirando a Daryl, que estaba bufando y pensando qué hacer.

'' Joder…'' Daryl miró atrás y vio la moto, luego se giró a Rick. '' Dejaré el coche aquí, pero la moto me la llevo. ''

'' ¿Tiene gasolina?'' Daryl asintió y Rick fue a ayudarlo a bajar el coche, Nicky, que estaba escuchando disimuladamente desde el lado de la sombra, se giró, Daryl la estaba mirando y las ideas se le veían, quería que ella fuese con él en la moto.

Se levantó corriendo y fue hacia su coche, donde su sobrino y Sophia jugaban a las cartas con el maletero abierto, Nicky se les acercó y le tocó la cabeza a Carl, que la miró sonriendo.

'' ¿Quieres jugar?'' Carl levantó la mirada a Nicky y esta asintió, mirando atrás y viendo la moto, puesta en el suelo.

'' Será mejor que ir en moto…'' Susurró para si misma y se sentó en el suelo, con los dos niños, jugando a las cartas, sinceramente, era lo único que le apetecía hacer.

'' Nicky. '' Rick llamó a Nicky y se giró, mirándole raro. '' Gracias por… Lori, ya sabes, te lo agradezco. ''

'' Si, lo que sea. '' Nicky se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. '' No dejaré mi coche aquí, si es lo que pretendes que haga. ''

'' Nicky, vas tu sola, no merece la pena. '' Nicky se puso roja de rabia, no iba a dejar el coche de sus sueños en un lugar hostil. '' Además, está casi lleno, podemos usar la gasolina, igual que el coche de Daryl. ''

'' Rick, no quiero ir en moto. '' Nicky miró a Daryl, que había encendido la moto, el sonido era horrible y posiblemente atraería a más bichos. '' Ya sabes, me da… mucho miedo…''

'' No tienes por qué ir en moto…'' Rick miró a su hermana sonriendo y esta giró los ojos, fastidiada. '' Puedes ir en la autocaravana, con Shane y Andrea. ''

'' ¿No podemos dejar otro coche?'' Nicky miró con ojos de corderito a Rick, pero este negó, iban a dejar su amado coche atrás. '' Si nos vamos, cojo mis discos. ''

'' Solo uno. '' Rick tocó el hombro de su hermana y sonrío, mientras esta levantaba los hombros e iba hacia el coche, sacando su mochila del maletero, incluso cogió algunas cosas que podrían ser útiles, como un paraguas muy chulo, con un insulto como dibujo, Jess había comprado ese paraguas y se lo había regalado. Echaba de menos a Jess, sus chorradas y sus miraditas, en fin, Nicky echaba de menos a su mitad.

'' Fea. '' Nicky pestañeó varias veces y se giró sobre sus talones, con la mochila en el hombro derecho. '' ¿Subes?'' Nicky miró con inseguridad la moto e hizo una mueca, torciendo la boca hacia un lado.

'' No…No lo creo. '' Nicky miró a Daryl, que sonreía, cruzando los brazos y apoyando los pies en el suelo.

'' ¿Asustada?''

'' Como una niña el primer día de clase. '' Daryl río y bajó de la moto, Nicky había cerrado el maletero a duras penas, no quería dejar su coche ahí. Nicky se giró y tuvo a Daryl delante, con una mano apoyada en el coche. '' Por mucho que intentes seducirme con tus brazos de cazador sexy, no lo conseguirás. ''

'' Vamos, Nicky, no quiero que se monte otra persona. '' Daryl se acercó a ella para besarla, pero esta se escapó por el lado libre, no iba a montarse en una moto tan peligrosa.

'' Lo siento, pero no, no me gustan las motos, son peligrosas y hacen ruido. '' Nicky levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire, entrado al lugar del piloto y cogiendo el disco de Aerosmith, dejando sus amados discos detrás, luego cogió las llaves del coche y se las guardó en la mochila, Daryl, entretanto, se dedicaba a mirarle el culo, como hacía la mitad de veces que podía. '' Además, no tienes casco para mí. ''

'' Tampoco tengo casco para mí. '' Nicky se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperada, iba a matarle.

'' ¿Pero tú sabes lo peligroso que es eso?'' Daryl rodó los ojos mientras Nicky divagaba sobre el casco, parecía un anuncio de seguridad vial. '' ¿Y si tienes un accidente?''

'' No voy a tener ningún accidente. '' Nicky se puso las manos en las caderas y le miró con una ceja levantada y la boca un poco abierta. '' ¡Por dios, no hay nadie en la carretera!''

'' Bueno, eso es verdad…'' Nicky puso sus manos en el cuello de él, notando la mirada de su hermano clavada en ella. '' Pero ten cuidado, no me seas un loco de estos que hacen caballitos con la moto. '' Daryl la cogió de la cintura y bajó su cabeza un poco, besándole la frente.

'' Nunca me han salido los caballitos…'' Nicky le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

'' Tampoco lo intentes. '' Nicky se separó de él y Daryl se subió a la moto, yendo delante de la autocaravana.

'' ¿Lo has cogido todo?'' Shane se acercó a Nicky y le puso una mano en el hombro, mirando el coche y como T-Dog le quitaba la gasolina con una manguera, Glenn miraba a Nicky, tenía la misma cara que cuando a él le quitaron el coche que robó en Atlanta.

'' Si…'' Nicky miró a Shane, que le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro, sonriendo.

'' Vamos, no es el fin del mundo. '' Nicky sonrío y le dio en el brazo.

'' Es verdad, el fin del mundo ya ha pasado. '' Shane la miró serio, pero sonrío, Nicky era demasiado feliz. '' ¿Dónde debo subir?'' Shane señaló el coche amarillo de Carol, donde Rick y Lori estaban subiendo, Nicky rodó los ojos y fue pesadamente hacia el coche amarillo, viendo a su hermano.

'' Te toca en el maletero, como cuando éramos niños. '' Nicky miró a la moto, ahora no era tan mala idea, en vez de ir en un maletero, pero era demasiado tarde, Rick y Shane estaban cogiéndola entre los dos.

'' ¡Cabrones!'' Nicky empezó a hacer fuerza con los pies, evitando entrar en el maletero, siempre le hacían lo mismo, la metían como secuestradores en el maletero, Carl se acercó a ella riendo, junto a Sophia, que también reía. '' ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo!'' Rick y Shane la metieron en el maletero riendo, mientras ella se cruzaba de piernas y brazos, mirando por la ventana. '' Sois muy predecibles. ''

'' Ya, pero te encanta. '' Rick dio un puñetazo en el brazo de Shane y entró en el coche, igual que Shane en la autocaravana, Nicky se sentó mejor y le dio una colleja a su sobrino, que se giró hacia ella indignado.

'' Tía Nicky, siempre haces lo mismo. '' Nicky sonrío y dejó caer el brazo, jugando con el pelo de su sobrino, Carol la miró y sonrío, contagiándose de la alegría de Nicky.

'' En alguna manera me tendré que parecer al idiota de tu padre. '' Rick sonrío y Nicky se estiró en el maletero, solo habían cuatros mochilas, y no eran muy voluminosas, así que Nicky podía estar bien cómoda ahí.

Estuvieron conduciendo un buen rato, contando chorradas que Rick y Nicky hacían, eran muy parecidos, solo que Rick era más serio, Nicky, en cambio, no podía ser seria, algo se lo impedía. Contaron muchas cosas, incluso cuando se fueron con Carl a Disney y vomitó en medio de una atracción, haciendo que Nicky, que estaba sentada a su lado, vomitase también.

'' Estoy pensando en nuestro viaje al Gran Cañón con Carl…'' Lori sonrío y miró atrás, viendo como Nicky cambiaba de cara y se sentaba bien, mirando a la pared paralela a la que estaba apoyada. '' También venía esa amiga tuya…''

'' Jess…'' Nicky se secó una lágrima que le caía del ojo derecho y la miró, abriendo un poco la boca, al contrario que su hermano, que río un momento, recordando el viaje y lo mal que lo pasaron Nicky y Jess.

'' Yo no me acuerdo. '' Carl dijo, mirando al techo del coche, mientras recibía otra colleja de su tía, que sonrío.

'' Mejor que no lo hagas, madre mía, que mal lo pasé, además, no pasamos de Fort Worth. '' Nicky rodó los ojos y su cuñada le sonrío, haciendo que se extrañase, Lori siendo amable con ella, Shane y Daryl llevándose bien, era mucho en poco tiempo.

'' Te pusiste malo, no sabía que un bebé vomitara tanto…'' Rick miró a Nicky a través del retrovisor, sonriendo.

'' Ugh…'' Carl miró a su tía, que reía un poco por lo bajo, recordando lo que pasó con su cámara.

'' Si, Ugh… Bueno, el doctor de Tejas nos dijo que sobrevivirías, dimos la vuelta y nos volvimos. '' Lori miró hacia delante, entrando en un trance.

'' Si, y cuando volvimos, tú, pequeño enano malvado, vomitaste encima de mi cámara nueva, de estas de carrete, me costó mi primer sueldo como camarera, ¿recuerdas? Me prometiste una nueva. '' Nicky miró a su hermano y sonrío, aun quería su cámara y nunca le habían dado una.

'' Algún día. '' Rick río y Nicky miró a Sophia, que la miró un momento sonriendo.

'' Que rollo…'' Carl miró por la ventana, teniendo una gran idea. '' ¿Podemos ir?''

'' Yo nunca he ido, ¿podemos ir?'' Sophia miró a Rick, que le sonrío, en ese coche había un buen ambiente, todos sonreían.

'' No iríamos sin ti o sin tu madre. '' Nicky tocó el hombro de Sophia y sonrío, apoyando su cara en el asiento de Carl.

Al cabo de unos segundo riendo, la autocaravana redujo la velocidad, Nicky miró hacia delante, viendo la parte trasera de la autocaravana y unos cuantos coches apilados, escuchó como la moto se acercaba a ellos y en menos de dos segundos Daryl paró en la ventana de su hermano.

'' Hay un camión en medio, la caravana puede pasar, pero ves más lento. '' Daryl levantó el hombro y luego pasó al lado de Nicky, sonriendo, había ganado y ella había tenido que ir en un maletero, en realidad, Nicky prefería mil veces ir en una moto que ir en un maletero. Mientras Nicky se dedicaba a divagar sobre las motos y los maleteros, la autocaravana y el coche se habían empezado a mover lentamente, esquivando los coches y el enorme camión que bloqueaba la carretera, casi lo habían conseguido cuando la autocaravana paró de golpe, echando humo por todos lados, se había vuelto a estropear, Nicky miró a su hermano, su coche había sido abandonado y no habían cogido piezas, que hubiese sido lo más listo.

'' Vamos. '' Rick abrió la puerta del coche y todos salieron, dejando a Nicky encerrada en el maletero.

'' ¡Joder, abrid!'' Nicky golpeó la ventana y decidió salir por la parte de delante, así que hizo algo parecido a una acrobacia y cayó de espaldas al asiento trasero, sonriendo y dando un gritito de alegría, después, con gracia, abrió la puerta y salió, estirándose y abriendo los ojos, en el coche de al lado habían muertos.


	25. Agua

**AGUA**

'' ¿Problemas, Dale?'' Nicky se juntó al grupo, que miraba la caravana con desesperación, aún echaba demasiado humo, y el ruido que hacía daba miedo.

'' No, solo el problema de que estamos en medio de la nada sin…'' Dale miró a Daryl, que empezó a buscar dentro de un coche, sacando cosas. '' Retiro lo dicho. ''

'' Si no encontramos un manguito aquí…'' Daryl seguía mirando las cosas de dentro de un maletero, la mayoría de ellas eran útiles.

'' Sacaré gasolina de los coches. '' T-Dog avanzó y Nicky le miró, sonriendo, pero la mala sensación que tenía en la espalda no se le iba, algo malo iba a pasar.

'' ¿Creéis que habrá comida, o agua?'' Andrea miró a Rick, que estaba mirando el atasco con cara de líder.

'' Es un cementerio… No sé si me gusta esto…'' Rick y Nicky se miraron un segundo, la conocía demasiado bien, y Nicky la iría a insultar, Rick ladeó la cabeza pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, y Nicky suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los coches, seguida por Shane y Glenn, que miraron a Daryl y lo vieron vigilándolos.

Nicky miró un enorme camión, junto a Shane, llevaban diez minutos ahí y ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de lo que era, AGUA, Shane y Nicky se miraron y sonrieron, abriendo la persiana que cubría muchas botellas de agua, Nicky gritó de alegría y Glenn se giró hacia ellos, con cara de póker.

'' Glenn, ¿decías que teníamos un problema de agua?'' Nicky abrió una de las enormes botellas y Shane y ella se mojaron, riendo, mientras Glenn miraba atrás sonriendo. '' Es como bautizarte, tío. '' Nicky miró atrás y vio a Rick correr, para luego meterse debajo de un coche, miró atrás de él y vio, cerca de la caravana, una horda de caminantes, serían docenas y ellos estaban ahí, Nicky cogió a Shane y le hizo mirar la horda, unos segundos después, los tres estaban metidos debajo de un camión, con Nicky en medio con la boca tapada.

Minutos después de ver como los caminantes arrastraban los pies delante de ellos, unos minutos de completa angustia y miedo, ya que no veía a Daryl por el suelo, y tampoco a Andrea, y eso le preocupaba mucho, tanto, que casi se pone a llorar como una niña pequeña.

'' ¿Ya está?'' Glenn miró a Shane y a Nicky, que miraron para los lados a la vez, completamente serios.

'' No lo sé…'' Shane volvió a mirar y salió de la parte inferior del camión, vigilando, al ver que no había nadie, les hizo una señal y los dos salieron, lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

Fueron corriendo hacia donde Carol estaba, con Lori y Andrea, las dos la abrazaban, mientras ella lloraba, Nicky no quiso creerlo por un principio, y al ver a Carl asustado, temblando y mirándola fijamente lo entendió, Sophia no estaba.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Nicky empezó a respirar más rápido, preocupada y asustada, tampoco veía a Daryl ni a T-Dog, el segundo no le importaba tanto, pero como le hubiese pasado algo a Daryl se moría ahí mismo.

'' A Sophia la siguen dos caminantes…'' Lori espetó, haciendo que Carol llorase más fuerte, casi gritando, Nicky fue hacia ella y la abrazó, haciéndola callar un poco, si los caminantes los veían estaban jodidos.

'' Ten un poco de sensibilidad, joder. '' Nicky susurró, intentando no gritar, Lori puso cara de póker y se giró hacia el bosque, Rick había ido tras ella. '' Todo estará bien, volverán los dos, sanos y salvos. '' Carol no le hizo caso, solo siguió llorando un poco más flojo, había captado el mensaje de Nicky.

Se soltó de Carol y fue al lado de Andrea, que tenía toda la cara y el pecho llenos de sangre, Nicky cogió un pañuelo que Dale le ofreció y empezó a lavarle la cara, absteniéndose de preguntar lo que había pasado, Andrea se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña, o quizá le pediría que le pegase un tiro, y Nicky no iba a hacer eso.

'' T-Dog está herido. '' Nicky se dio la vuelta y vio a T-Dog y a Daryl, que iban hacia ella, el brazo de T-Dog parecía una fuente de sangre, era el momento de la Nicky útil, la única doctora del campamento.

'' ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?'' Nicky cogió el brazo de T-Dog y le dio unas cuantas miradas, era un corte profundo y no tenía buena pinta.

'' Un coche, me corté con una jodida puerta de coche. '' Nicky abrió los ojos como platos, para luego mirar a Daryl.

'' ¿Sabes dónde se lo hizo?'' Daryl negó, mirando al bosque, nadie le había dicho que narices pasaba ahí, pero la cara de Carol se lo decía todo. '' ¿Recuerdas si el coche estaba oxidado?''

'' No, no estaba oxidado, solo tenía un hierro salido. '' Nicky bajó la guardia, al menos, T-Dog no cogería una enfermedad, pero la infección sería mala, no tenían nada.

'' Dale, tráeme un botiquín, o algo. '' Dale asintió y se fue a la caravana, Nicky siguió mirando la herida de T-Dog sin importarle la sangre de sus manos, que caía, manchando el suelo.

Media hora después, Nicky ya tenía a T-Dog vendado, al menos hasta que encontrasen algo que sirviese para curarlo mejor, pero por ahora, tenía una toalla húmeda atada con cinta adhesiva, al menos, eso pararía la hemorragia.

Escuchó como Rick subía y se levantó de un golpe del coche en el que estaba sentada con Daryl, que jugaba a hacer enredos en su pelo, molestando a Nicky. Carol, al no ver a su hija empezó a imaginarse lo que pasaría, y no quería creerlo, su hija no estaba ahí, la había perdido.

'' ¿Dónde está Sophia?'' Rick levantó una ceja y miró a Lori, que iba hacia Carol, que estaba perdiendo la fuerza en las rodillas y se estaba cayendo, Nicky se tapó la boca con las dos manos y su hermano la imitó, haciendo más notable que eran iguales en carácter.

Hacía más de dos horas que Rick y Daryl se habían ido por su cuenta y Glenn junto con Shane habían vuelto, preocupando más a Carol que fue con Dale bajo la mirada atenta de Nicky, que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, buscando algo que le sirviese, pero lo único que veía eran aspirinas y tiritas, o la gente no llevaba un kit de primeros auxilios, o ese lugar ya lo habían saqueado, levantó los hombros y lo cogió todo, las aspirinas y las tiritas, llevaba una jodida caja llena de aspirinas y tiritas, eso sí, también había encontrado jarabes, un inhalador, cigarrillos, un encendedor y algunas vendas que servirían de mucho.

'' Dale, tengo algunas cosas, ¿dónde las guardo?'' Dale se giró y le sonrío, cogiendo la caja que llevaba.

'' Las pondré a la vista, quizá necesitemos de esto pronto…'' Nicky sonrío y se apoyó en un Mustang como el de Glenn, solo que era amarillo y estaba lleno de polvo, pero serviría. Nicky miró atrás y se levantó, mirando el coche más de cerca, se le ocurrió la idea del siglo.

'' Dale, ¿me dejas un destornillador?'' Nicky se acercó a Dale y este le pasó un destornillador rojo, un poco manchado de algo que Nicky pensó que sería aceite de la autocaravana, luego hizo una señal a Glenn, que se acercó con curiosidad. '' ¿Este era tu coche de ensueño, verdad?'' Glenn suspiró y asintió con pesadez. '' Pues deja de soñar, hoy es tu día de suerte. '' Nicky abrió el coche y se estiró en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el coche, que rugió.

'' ¿Tiene gasolina?'' Nicky miró el medidor de gasolina y si tenía, más de la mitad del depósito, asintió y salió del coche, sonriendo. '' Es curioso, tu hermano hizo lo mismo en Atlanta. ''

'' Ah, él me enseñó, eso de ser policía y tal. '' Nicky sonrío y Glenn se montó en el coche, sonriendo, pero en un segundo, el coche dejó de rugir lentamente, como si se apagase. '' Oh, falta batería… Qué putada…'' Glenn cambió de cara y miró hacia el bosque, preocupado.

'' Tranquilo, volverán con Sophia. '' Glenn miró a Nicky con la cabeza baja, pero ella solo sonrío y miró al bosque. '' Daryl es cazador, seguirá el rastro, seguro que ya se ha puesto en modo cazador, no escucha nada cuando está así. '' Glenn río y asintió.

'' Si, se ha puesto en ese modo. '' Glenn miró al bosque y bajó la voz. '' Nicky, ¿cómo puedes estar con él? Quiero decir, no quiero insultarle ni nada, pero no es que seáis muy compatibles. ''

'' Glenn, eso suena muy mal. '' Nicky miró al bosque con cara seria. '' Pero simplemente ocurrió y ya está, y me alegro por ello… Además, me encantan sus brazos. '' Glenn miró a su brazo y rodó los ojos, mirando a Nicky, que fue al lado de Carol a esperar a que llegasen, las dos se sentaron en el quitamiedos a esperar.

'' Estará bien, ¿verdad?'' Carol miró a Nicky, que no tocaba al suelo, ese quitamiedos era demasiado alto, Nicky movió los pies en el aire y asintió, sonriendo y viendo como Andrea se les acercaba, el sol empezaba a caer y el cielo se estaba volviendo rojo.

'' Se está haciendo de noche…'' Andrea compartió una mirada rápida con Nicky y le sonrío, Andrea y Nicky se habían acercado en poco tiempo, desde la muerte de Amy, y Nicky quería ayudar a Andrea a superarlo, pero no podría, nunca superaría lo de Amy.

'' La encontrarán. '' Andrea apoyó su peso en una pierna y se giró con los talones, yendo hacia Dale. '' Dale, dame mi arma, no puedes quedártela tú. ''

'' Ahora no la necesitas. ''

'' Me la dio mi padre, dámela, es mía. '' Andrea estaba ya bastante enfadada con Dale y no iba a permitir que le mandase.

'' Yo puedo guardártela''

'' O puedes devolvérmela. '' Andrea se impacientaba y empezaba a gritar un poco más con cada frase que decía, haciendo que Shane se acercase a ella.

'' ¿Va todo bien?''

'' No, quiero mi arma. ''

'' No creo que sea buena idea. '' Nicky levantó una ceja mirando a Dale, estaba raro, y Andrea estaba muy cabreada.

'' ¿Por qué no?'' Shane se cruzó de brazos en pose de chulito, como si fuese a pelear con Dale.

'' Porque no me parece bien. ''

'' Lo cierto es… Cuantas menos armas haya sueltas mejor. '' Shane asintió y Andrea bufó, indignada por el hecho que no le diesen la pistola.

'' Ahí vienen…'' Nicky se giró y vio a Rick y Daryl subiendo la cuesta, llenos de sangre, Carol se giró ilusionada, levantándose, pero al no ver a su hija, se puso peor.

'' ¿No la habéis encontrado?'' Nicky miraba a Daryl, que la miraba, pero cortó la mirada para mirar a Carol, que empezaba a llorar.

'' Volveremos cuando amanezca. '' Nicky fue detrás de Andrea, no quería escuchar como Carol lloraba, le rompería el alma.

*reviews=gasolina, asi que dadme reviews para inspirarme! :D*


	26. Cuento

**CUENTO**

Pasó la noche preocupada por Carol y Sophia, la primera por que estuvo toda la noche mirando hacia el bosque, donde Sophia estaría, asustada, Nicky no pudo dormir bien por mucho que Daryl le obligase a dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Sophia siendo mordida, transformada o comida, con el estómago colgando, como todos los infectados que habían sido comidos.

La mañana había tardado en llegar y Nicky se levantó cuando Daryl la echó a un lado, con cuidado, pero no pudo hacer nada para no despertarla, habían dormido en el maletero de Rick toda la noche, un poco apretados, pero cuanto más cerca tuviese Daryl a Nicky, mejor se sentía, quizá se sentía mejor desde que esa chica tan pequeña, torpe y un poco borde se había metido en su vida a base de insultos cariñosos y miradas divertidas, Daryl se pegó internamente, se estaba volviendo blando.

'' ¿Qué piensas, feo?'' Nicky se abrazó por detrás a él mientras miraba al bosque, con la ballesta cargada, Daryl levantó un poco la nariz y dejó que Nicky apoyase su cabeza en su espalda.

'' No me gusta que te quedes sola, ¿y si pasa otro grupo?'' Daryl siguió mirando el bosque con ojos atentos mientras Nicky cerraba los ojos, cansada.

'' No estaré sola, tengo que cuidar de T-Dog, y Dale vigilará, estaré bien, Daryl. '' Nicky lo soltó y fue delante de él, lo único que la paraba de saltar encima de él era la ballesta. '' Yo me preocupo más, os iréis, no sabré si estáis bien, y es más peligroso el bosque. '' Daryl la miró directamente a los ojos, pero los apartó rápidamente, le intimidaban los ojos azules de la doctora. '' Volverás con Sophia, ¿verdad?'' Nicky se cogió las manos y se las puso en el pecho, mirando al suelo, Daryl las cogió y las apretó, buscando su cara.

'' Volveré con Sophia, todos volveremos, pero tú, vigila tus espaldas, no dejes que te coman. '' Daryl besó la frente de Nicky y esta se le abrazó, notando los brazos de su novio en la espalda, acercándola a él y notando la presión de la ballesta en su baja espalda. '' Ahora, ya sabes lo que debes hacer. '' Nicky asintió y se puso de puntillas, besándolo y cogiéndolo de la nuca para acercarlo más a ella.

'' Nicky, ¿puedes echarle un ojo a Carl?'' La voz de Lori les cortó el momentazo, separándolos y haciendo que tosiesen varias veces por pura incomodidad, Nicky asintió y se puso bien la camiseta negra con Aerosmith en medio, estaba harta de llevar siempre las mismas camisetas y ese día iba a ir a buscar más, tanto como para ella como para Daryl, y luego se dedicaría a sabotearle las mangas, cortándolas.

Carl estaba apoyado en el coche verde que Shane había arreglado mientras este tirada con mal humor las armas que Carl había encontrado, Nicky se puso delante de él y le despeinó, ganándose una mirada dura de su madre, que la observaba, ya que a Carl no le echaba ni un ojo. Al notar que su sobrino no decía nada y observaba mucho, Nicky miró al grupo, que se arremolinaba en el coche.

'' ¿Quieres ir, verdad?'' Nicky miró a su sobrino y este asintió, sonriendo de lado, Nicky puso su mano en el hombro del niño.

'' Quiero encontrar a Sophia. '' Carl miró al suelo y levantó la mirada a Nicky, que asintió, juntos, se acercaron al grupo y escucharon atentamente.

'' Que cada uno coja un arma. '' Rick empezó, mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros, Nicky tenía un problema con eso, le daba rabia que la mirasen, demasiado, buscando respuestas o simplemente, intentando quitarse miradas de encima, como si al mirarla, las miradas de los demás se fuesen.

'' No son las armas que necesitamos. '' Andrea fue la primera que salió al paso, desconforme con la perdida de su pistola. '' ¿Y las pistolas?''

'' Ya lo hemos hablado, Daryl, Rick y yo las llevaremos, os liaríais a tiros a la mínima que sonara una ramita. '' Shane, apoyado en la autocaravana, miró a Andrea, enfadándola más.

'' Yo no estaría preocupada por las ramitas. ''

'' Si alguien dispara en mal momento y pasa otro grupo, fin del juego para todos, así que tienes que superarlo'' Shane se puso una bolsa en el hombro y se desapoyó, con Andrea mirándolo con desprecio.

'' Hay que subir por el arroyo 8 kilómetros, dar la vuelta y bajar por la orilla, es fácil que vaya por el agua, para no perderse. '' Daryl se cogió a la ballesta y comenzó a acercarse al quitamiedos, mirando a Nicky, que escuchaba las ordenes de su hermano mayor, que se acercó a Dale.

'' Dale, continúa con las reparaciones, necesito la caravana moviéndose para cuando volvamos. '' Dale asintió y se levantó.

'' No estaremos aquí un minuto más de lo necesario. '' Dale miró a la caravana y Rick se dirigió hacia Nicky, que se levantó solo al ver a su hermano.

'' Ten cuidado y échale un ojo a Carl. '' Nicky miró a su sobrino y le dio un codazo cariñoso, asintiéndole y sonriéndole.

'' Voy con vosotros, necesitáis gente, para cubrir más terreno. '' Lori se acercó mientras Nicky se reía con su sobrino, que sonreía.

'' Vamos, Rick, encontró tu móvil en el centro comercial cuando lo perdiste, dale una oportunidad. '' Rick levantó una ceja y miró a Nicky, que apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Carl.

'' Decide, yo no quiero ser la mala aquí. '' Lori puso sus manos a la defensiva cuando Rick la miró, buscando una respuesta.

'' Os tendrá a todos vosotros para cuidarle. '' Dale se unió a Nicky, sonriendo al niño pequeño, que sonreía con ilusión.

'' De acuerdo, está bien, pero no te apartes de nuestra vista, hijo. '' Rick tocó le pelo de Carl y sonrío, marchándose hacia donde el grupo se reunía para empezar a buscar. Dale guiñó un ojo a Carl y este se largó, seguido por su tía, que fue con Daryl.

'' Tráela de vuelta. '' Daryl puso bien su ballesta y asintió, mirando como Nicky sonreía a Carol, dándole un poco más de esperanza, luego le miró directamente a los ojos y puso su mano en el pecho, cosa que incomodó a Daryl, Nicky no había dicho nada de sus marcas, por ahora. '' Y por favor, no quiero tener que curar a nadie más, cuida a todos, y vuelve vivo, por favor. '' Nicky subió su mano a la mejilla de Daryl y sonrío débilmente, imaginando que Daryl no volvía.

'' No me pasará nada. '' Daryl cogió a Nicky por la cintura y la acercó a él, juntando su frente con la de Nicky, que bajó la mirada a la obertura de su camisa, donde la peor cicatriz asomaba. '' No la mires, por favor. '' Nicky levantó la mirada y asintió, con cara de póker, nunca se había fijado en las marcas, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, cerrando los ojos. '' Ten cuidado. ''

'' Lo tendré. '' Fue esta vez cuando Daryl la besó, sonriendo por dentro, notaba como la gente los miraba, pero le daba igual, era solo ella y él. '' Te quiero. ''

'' Yo también, fea. '' Tras este momento, se escuchó como Rick tosía y se acercaba a ellos, no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado, pero veían al grupo tenso, y a una Andrea muy enfadada, seguida por un Dale devastado.

'' Hay que empezar a buscar. '' Nicky y Daryl se separaron, pero mantuvieron la mano cogida, Rick miró a su hermana y asintió. '' Ten cuidado, Nicky. '' Nicky soltó a Daryl y abrazó a su hermano, estaba francamente preocupada, algo dentro de ella le decía que iba a pasar algo malo, y rezaba para que no le pasase nada a ninguno.

'' Rick, vigila a Carl, y tened cuidado todos. '' Nicky dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se soltó, mirando a Carl, que le sonrío, Nicky se puso a su altura y lo abrazó también, mientras Daryl y Rick se iban hacia el quitamiedos, para empezar la búsqueda.

'' Tendré cuidado. '' Carl la miró y esta sonrío, pero el mal presentimiento no se iba de su cabeza.

'' Cuida a Daryl, es un poco cabezota, pero debes vigilarlo, igual que a tu padre, no hagas que haga tonterías. '' Nicky se separó de su sobrino y le despeinó, para luego despedirse con la mano de Shane, que le asintió y sonrío.

Habían pasado tres horas y no habían vuelto, aunque sabía que no volverían hasta la tarde, pero el mal sabor de boca no se iba, miró hacia arriba, viendo a Dale encima de la caravana, se acercó junto a T-Dog a la autocaravana y puso su mano encima de su frente, haciendo sombra.

'' ¿No deberías estar arreglando la caravana?'' T-Dog y Nicky se miraron, había cambiado el vendaje de T-Dog, pero su herida era horrible y Nicky no podía parar la infección solo con aspirinas.

'' ¿Y si vuelven con Sophia y quieren que nos larguemos?'' Nicky dijo con un suspiro, mirando al bosque, los malos pensamientos afloraron en su interior, pero se los quitó sacudiendo su cabeza.

'' Ya lo dejé arreglado ayer. '' Dale les miró durante un segundo y se volvió a concentrar en la carretera.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué tanto lijar?'' Nicky levantó una ceja mientras dejaba que a T-Dog le inundara la impaciencia.

'' Tranquilo. '' Nicky le miró e hizo que bajara la voz unos tonos, iba a atraer a bichos no deseados. '' ¿Todo era un cuento?''

'' Si, una pantomima, pero que no lo sepa nadie. '' Los dos de abajo se miraron el uno al otro, con una mirada bastó para ponerse de acuerdo, no dirían nada. '' Algunos querrán movilizarse y marcharse. ''

'' No crees que encuentren a Sophia…'' T-Dog miró a Dale, sin notar la mirada incómoda que Nicky desprendía.

'' Si no la encuentran, antes o después, la gente empezará a hacer cálculos, y quiero evitar que algunos piensen que las necesidades de unos están por encima de otros todo el tiempo. '' Dale no despegó la vista de la carretera, Nicky levantó una ceja, Dale había dado en el clavo.

'' Así que… ¿un manguito difícil?'' T-Dog y Nicky sonrieron, despreocupándose de los caminantes por un segundo, sin pensar en Sophia, solo miraban como Dale asentía y sonreía.

_*Hey! Hacía tiempo que no subía nada, los estudios me tienen medio crucificada, pero en fin, hoy he tenido tiempo para subir un capitulo y me encanta esto del tiempo libre xD Bueno, recordad reviews = gasolina! *_


	27. Ciervo

**CIERVO**

Había tenido una riña con T-Dog, con Dale apoyándola, hablaba sobre dejar el grupo e irse, lejos de todos, buscando la aventura, obviamente, había sido causado por la infección, T-Dog ardía y Nicky no podía hacer nada más que observar como moría, por que si seguía así la infección, moriría.

'' ¡Ya vienen!'' Dale avisó a Nicky, que estaba al otro lado de la caravana, dónde guardaban las provisiones, había conseguido unas cuantas camisas para Daryl, saboteándolas todas, excepto dos o tres, que había guardado en su mochila, a parte de las camisas había conseguido camisetas nuevas, la mayoría eran anchas y con un escote razonable, y finalmente, había encontrado una chaqueta de cuero marrón que le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Pero lo peor para ella fue no ver a nadie de su familia ni a Shane, incluida Lori, que tampoco estaba, se le cayó el alma al suelo al ver la cara de Daryl, algo no iba bien, avanzó unos pasos, acercándose a Glenn.

'' ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Carl?'' Nicky sacudió por los hombros a Glenn, preocupada y fuera de si, Glenn se soltó, mirándola seriamente y viendo como se humedecían los ojos azules de Nicky. '' Dime que no están muertos. '' Daryl avanzó hasta estar a una distancia razonable de Nicky, pero esta no le miraba, solo se concentraba en Glenn y en su familia, al ver que el asiático no respondía Nicky se tapó la boca con las manos.

'' Rick está bien, creo…'' Glenn la miró a los ojos, pero tuvo que apartarlos, iba a ir lo peor. '' Carl… No sé si está bien. ''

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Dale habló por Nicky, que miraba a Daryl, tenía la cara inexpresiva, y ella parecía un pañuelo, lleno de lágrimas, Nicky fue hacia Daryl, abrazándolo y llorando moderadamente.

'' Le… le han pegado un tiro'' Glenn tembló al decir la ultima palabra, haciendo que Nicky casi perdiese la fuerza de las piernas. '' Una mujer a caballo se la llevó, se llevó a Lori y me dijo que llevase a Nicky a un lugar. '' Nicky no paró de llorar, pero se separó rápidamente de Daryl, con las manos en la boca.

'' Como que un tiro'' Dale negó varias veces y Glenn levantó la mirada a él, olvidándose de Nicky.

'' No lo sé, solo llego esa chica y se la llevó. '' Dale puso su cara confusa y miró a Daryl, negando.

'' ¿Y tú la dejaste ir?''

'' No me des el coñazo, viejo. La mandó Rick, sabía los nombres de Rick, Carl, Nicky y Lori. '' Daryl saltó el quitamiedos y miró a Nicky, no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla o huir hacia el bosque y no volver jamás.

'' He oído gritos, ¿eras tú?'' Dale se giró a Andrea, que iba pálida como la nieve y callada, seguida por Carol, que miraba al suelo.

'' La ha atacado un caminante, faltó muy poco. '' Glenn la señaló con el machete y los demás la miraron, tristes.

'' Andrea, ¿estás bien?'' No hubo palabras de respuesta, solo una mirada fría como la nieve y furiosa, Andrea no querría hablar de eso, Nicky solo se movía nerviosa por todos lados, esperando a que alguien la llevase.

'' Llevadme, me necesitan. '' Nicky gritó, desesperada, hacía veinte minutos que no paraba de moverse por todos lados, con Daryl prácticamente mareado, la vigilaba desde cerca de su moto.

'' Debemos tener un plan. '' Daryl la paró en seco, y Nicky miró nerviosamente hacia él, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

'' No sé si me has entendido. '' Nicky se acercó amenazante a él, levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, por una extraña razón, a Daryl le gustó la parte mala y nerviosa de Nicky. '' Me necesitan. '' Daryl asintió y se reagrupó con los demás, que pensaban qué hacer.

'' No, no lo haré, no podemos irnos así. '' Carol negó y miró a Dale, Nicky bufó y se tapó los ojos con las manos, desesperada por lo que estaban tardando en irse.

'' ¡Muy bien, muy bien!'' Nicky gritó, llevando las manos al cielo. '' Mientras estamos aquí hablando sobre quedarnos o largarnos, os recuerdo que a mi sobrino le han pegado un tiro y me necesitan, ¿¡Es mucho pedir algo de velocidad!?'' Daryl levantó una ceja debido al cambio de humor de Nicky, estaba nerviosa, Glenn la miró.

'' El grupo está dividido, somos pocos, debemos pensar bien lo que haremos. '' Dale levantó una ceja y Nicky bajó los brazos, bufando.

'' ¿Y si ella vuelve y no nos encuentra?''

'' Podría pasar, y si pasara, sería horrible. '' Andrea tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a Nicky.

'' De acuerdo, hay que planearlo bien, mañana tendremos tiempo para pensarlo, antes tenemos que poner un cartel y dejarle provisiones. '' Nicky se giró, Daryl estaba ayudando demasiado al grupo y estaba teniendo una buena idea, era como si se hubiesen cambiado las personalidades. '' Me quedaré esta noche aquí, con la autocaravana. ''

'' Si la caravana se queda, yo también. '' Dale levantó una mano, mientras Carol les agradecía su ayuda con gestos y miradas tímidas.

'' Yo también. '' Andrea levantó su mano y sonrío hacia Daryl, que la miró asintiendo, Nicky se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

'' Bueno, si os quedáis todos, yo también. '' Glenn miró a Nicky, que rodó los ojos, se ve que era el día de desesperar a Nicky.

'' No, Glenn, coge el Cherokee de Carol y ves. '' Glenn bufó y se puso las manos en el pecho.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre a mí?''

'' Tienes que encontrar esa granja, contactar con los nuestros y ver qué a pasado. Pero sobretodo, debes llevar a T-Dog y a Nicky ahí, debe curar a su sobrino, además, el corte que se hizo está cada vez peor, tiene una infección bastante grave, llévalo a esa granja a ver si tienen antibióticos. '' Daryl la miró de reojo con desaprobación mientras Dale explicaba la situación, para luego girarse e ir hacia su moto. '' Si no, está claro que morirá. ''

'' Quita tus trapos de encima de la moto de mi hermano. '' Daryl le tiró los trapos a Dale, malhumorado, sacando una bolsa con potes de pastillas. '' ¿Por qué no lo habíais dicho antes?'' Daryl empezó a buscar entre los potes, mirando etiquetas. Nicky miró a los bolsillos de la moto, serían como el bolso de Mary Poppins. '' Cristal, éxtasis… No, eso es inútil. '' Daryl sacó dos potes y se los pasó a Nicky. '' Unos calmantes fuertes y oxicilina, no de la genérica, es de primera categoría. '' Levantó una ceja mirando el pote, Daryl levantó un hombro y la miró serio. '' Merle solía coger gonorrea. ''

'' Dale, saca un poco de agua. '' Nicky miró los dos potes y se acercó a T-Dog, tenía una manta enredada en los hombros y eso era mala señal. '' Hey. '' Nicky se sentó junto a él en el pie de la caravana, veía como temblaba de frío. '' Necesito que te tomes esto, te calmará. '' Nicky pasó dos calmantes y una píldora de oxicilina a T-Dog, que la miró.

'' ¿Voy a morir de la manera más absurda?'' T-Dog se río a carcajadas, pero Nicky solo hizo una mueca, cogiendo el vaso de agua que Dale había traído, T-Dog cogió las píldoras y se las tomó de un sorbo, sin preocuparse del efecto que tendría.

'' ¡En cinco minutos nos vamos!'' Escuchó a Glenn de fondo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta Daryl.

'' Estás jodidamente sucio. '' Nicky se acabó de acercar a él y le empezó a frotar la mejilla, que estaba llena de polvo.

'' Si, lo sé, me acabo de mirar a un espejo. '' Daryl se soltó de Nicky y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola. '' Si ves que algo en esa granja va mal, corre, lárgate de ahí. ''

''Debo curar a mi sobrino, no me iré de ahí sin él. '' Nicky puso sus brazos en los hombros de Daryl y se puso de puntillas, besándolo. '' No te metas en líos. ''

'' No te metas tu en líos, fea. '' Nicky se soltó sin sonreír y empezó a caminar hacia Glenn, abriendo la puerta delantera del Cherokee y mirando a Daryl, que levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

'' Vamos. '' Glenn asintió y encendió el coche, el sol estaba cayendo y pronto sería de noche, no es que a Nicky le preocupase Daryl, se sabía cuidar por sí solo, le preocupaba su sobrino, ¿Qué sería de él ahora? El coche iba demasiado rápido para el gusto de Nicky, pero eso no paró las lágrimas que querían caer, la preocupación la estaba matando.

Arrancó a llorar en medio de una carretera oscura, con baches y con cuerpos por el suelo, Glenn la miró por unos segundos y le tocó el hombro, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

'' Estará bien. '' Nicky seguía llorando como una magdalena, su sobrino daba vueltas por su cabeza, prácticamente muerto y con un balazo, en un momento, como si hubiesen pasado horas, Nicky se calmó, si la necesitaban sería para curar a su sobrino.

La granja se empezó a ver al finalizar un largo camino, sinuoso y lleno de árboles, era de color blanco, con el tejado verde raro, y una chica morena de pelo corto esperaba en la entrada, con los bazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tan pronto como el coche paró, Nicky salió disparada hacia la casa, la chica la miró de arriba abajo, sabiendo quien era.

'' Pasa, te están esperando. '' Nicky asintió y entró, encontrándose de cara con una chica rubia igual de alta que ella, que la miró con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, detrás de ella había un chico de su misma edad, quizá un poco más grande, y finalmente, una mujer rubia que avanzó hasta ella.

'' Acompáñame. '' Nicky miró a todos lados nerviosa, esperando un ataque y dándose cuenta de que sin Daryl protegiéndole, no sabía hacer nada.

Paró al ver a su sobrino cubierto de sudor y con la venda, inconsciente y pálido como el yeso. Nicky avanzó unos metros y miró a su hermano, que la miraba desde una silla con la misma cara, Lori solo se dedicaba a llorar los mil y un mares, finalmente, un hombre mayor, con el pelo blanco se frotaba las manos con un trapo, mirando al niño.

'' No…'' Nicky se acercó a Carl y se agachó al lado de la cama libre, cogiéndole la mano, estaba muy caliente, tenía fiebre. '' Dime que aún hay tiempo. '' Nicky levantó la mirada al hombre mayor y este asintió, haciendo que Nicky soltara tensiones. '' ¿Qué necesitáis?''

'' Estamos esperando a Shane y a Otis, vendrán en poco… Espero.'' Nicky miró a Rick, que temblaba.

'' Has dado sangre. '' Rick la miró desde una silla al lado de Carl, para luego asentir y cerrar los ojos. '' Debes quedarte quieto, la próxima vez que necesitéis sangre, la daré yo. '' Hershell la miró y asintió durante un segundo, apartando la mirada de Nicky, que miraba a su sobrino.

'' Rick, necesito hablarte un minuto. '' Lori tocó el hombro de su marido, al borde de las lágrimas.

'' Si. '' Rick miró a Nicky y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a Lori.

'' Carl ha tenido suerte de dar con usted. '' Nicky miró a Hershell sin mostrar emoción alguna, pensaba en su sobrino y a ratos Daryl ocupaba su mente, tenía miedo por si algún grupo les había atacado.

'' Tiene más suerte de tenerla como tía, su hermano me ha dicho que era doctora. '' Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre de pelo blanco y asintió, cuando Carl empezó a toser, a Nicky no le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando Lori ya estaba dentro de la sala.

'' ¿Dónde estamos?'' La voz de Carl tembló lo suficiente como para no entender la mitad de la frase, además, estaba asustado.

'' Hola, chaval. '' Rick sonrió a su hijo y Nicky no pudo contener la sonrisa de alivio, por ahora su sobrino estaba consciente. '' Este es Hershell, estamos en su casa. '' Hershell sonrió al niño, que lo miró temblando. '' Tuviste un accidente. ''

'' Me duele mucho…''

'' Es normal, cielo, estarás bien. '' Nicky tocó el pelo de su sobrino y sonrió, mirando a su cuñada.

'' Si lo hubieses visto…'' Carl sonrió, mientras su madre cambiaba de cara. '' El ciervo, era tan bonito…'' Nicky levantó una ceja y Rick miró orgulloso a su hijo. '' Yo… nunca había estado…'' Carl paró de golpe, quedándose con los ojos abiertos.

'' No… Carl…'' Nicky hizo que la mirase con los ojos fijos, justo cuando empezó a convulsionar y a gritar de dolor. '' No lo intentéis parar, puede romperse algo. ''

'' Su cerebro recibe poca sangre…'' Hershell tocó la cabeza de Carl mientras Lori lloraba. '' La presión baja, necesita otra transfusión. ''

'' Yo daré sangre. ''

'' No puedes, te necesito para la operación, quizá Shane y Otis lleguen en poco. '' Nicky se bajó la manga y retrocedió, mirando como Rick se ofrecía. '' Si no llegan pronto… No creo que sobreviva…'' Y con eso, el anciano salió de la habitación.


	28. Todos están bien

**TODOS ESTÁN BIEN**

Miró sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos, se había prometido no llorar, no durante la operación, y lo había cumplido, pero ahora Nicky se había desmoronado en una silla del porche de esa casa desconocida, en sus manos había estado la sangre de su propio sobrino, igual que la de su hermano.

'' Hola. '' Shane se sentó al lado de Nicky en el porche y la miró con tristeza.

'' Hola. '' Nicky paró de llorar, pero en su voz las palabras costaban de salir, haciéndose pesadas. '' Gracias por salvarle la vida a Carl. ''

'' No fui yo, fue Otis. '' Shane puso el pie encima de una mesa y gruñó de dolor, haciendo que Nicky mirase.

'' ¿Está bien tu pie?''

'' No, creo que me he torcido el tobillo. '' Shane y Nicky miraron el tobillo e hicieron una mueca.

'' Iré a por algo, espera aquí. '' Se quitó las lágrimas y entró en la casa, para volver cinco minutos más tarde con vendas y hielo.

'' Ha sido horrible. ''

'' No es necesario que me digas nada, no ahora, por favor, no lo hagas. '' Nicky empezó a vendar el tobillo de Shane tragándose las lágrimas que caían sin parar, solo quería que Daryl estuviese ahí.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, escuchando como la mujer rubia que la había ayudado a operar a su sobrino lloraba, y ella también quería llorar, más aun de lo que ya había llorado ese día, pasó a la habitación donde estaba su sobrino, donde dormiría ella esa noche, no se iba a arriesgar a que pasase algo y ella no estuviese, vio a su cuñada sentada en una silla, mirando a Carl, y tan pronto como entró, Lori se echó a llorar.

'' Gracias. '' Después de unos segundos de lloros, Lori pudo pronunciar esa palabra, que, a veces, costaba pronunciar.

La mañana había llegado a duras penas, y Nicky esperaba ansiosa al sonido de la moto de Daryl, que no llegaba, y le dolía el estómago al pensar que otro grupo hubiese llegado por esa misma carretera, esperaba comprobando a su sobrino, que aun dormía, estaba pálido y parecía que hubiese muerto, salvo que a veces abría los ojos y decía palabras sueltas.

'' Nicole, están llegando. '' Hershell entró en la habitación y Nicky sonrío, pero antes, paró delante del viejo.

'' Por favor, llámeme Nicky. '' Este asintió y los dos salieron, acompañados por Rick y Lori, que también estuvieron con Carl toda la noche.

Nicky casi se queda sin ojos al ver tanta luz, entre que la habitación no era para nada luminosa y que había forzado la vista demasiado, hubo un segundo en el que no veía nada, y a todo eso se le juntaba la noche sin dormir.

'' Daryl. '' Avanzó casi corriendo hasta él, para lanzarse encima suyo y besarlo, como si no se hubiesen visto en años. La miró durante unos segundos, después de separarse y le acarició la mejilla, sin sonreír.

'' La próxima vez que te separes menos de unos metros de mi, mataré a quién sea, ¿vale?'' Todo un romántico, bueno, añadiendo lo de matar y todo eso no sonaba muy romántico, pero a Nicky le valía, solo asintió y se cogió al brazo de Daryl, apoyándose en él.

'' ¿Cómo está?'' Dale abrió la boca y dejó caer sus brazos, como si hubiese muerto alguien.

'' Sobrevivirá, gracias a Nicky y a Hershell y los suyos. '' Lori miró a Nicky, que cerraba los ojos de cansancio.

'' Y a Shane, sin él le hubiésemos perdido. '' Rick sonrío mirando a Dale y todos miraron a Shane, que tenía pinta de granjero resentido, segundos después, todo el grupo se dedicaba a abrazar a Lori y a Rick, entre suspiros de felicidad y felicitaciones, pero para Nicky nada, Nicky salva la vida a alguien y que le zurzan.

'' ¿Cómo pasó?''

'' Un accidente, solo un accidente de caza. '' Rick recordó el momento en el que vio caer a su hijo al suelo y casi rompe a llorar, pero los abrazos de la gente del grupo no paraban de consolarlo un poco más.

Un funeral, eso es lo que faltaba para hacer el día de Nicky un poco más redondo, no conocía a ese tal Otis, pero según como lo habían puesto se merecía una santificación, se había sacrificado por el futuro de un niño, y eso era admirable a la vista de Nicky, después de la ceremonia y de que cada componente pusiese una piedra en la tumba, todos caminaron hacía donde se quedarían, al lado de la casa, rodeados de árboles.

'' Hey, Nicky. '' Miró hacia atrás mientras montaba su tienda de campaña, jodidamente complicada de montar sin instrucciones, pero al menos lo intentaba, detrás de ella estaba Glenn, con su gorra en las manos. '' ¿Necesitas ayuda?''

'' Dios mio, eso sería perfecto. '' Glenn cogió las varillas de la tienda y las aguantaba mientras Nicky juntaba la tela impermeable. '' ¿Y bien?'' Nicky rompió el hielo con Glenn y se río, observando como Daryl miraba a Glenn.

'' ¿De que te ríes?'' Glenn soltó las varillas y eso empezaba a parecer una tienda de campaña.

'' Solo gírate y mira a Daryl, da miedo. '' Glenn se giró y se encontró con los ojos atentos de Daryl, que vigilaba a Nicky como si fuese suya, y solo suya.

'' Tienes razón, da miedo. '' Levantó las cejas y volvió al trabajo, había una reunión entre los que sabían matar zombis con más facilidad, como Daryl o Rick, y la hija del granjero, de cuyo nombre a Nicky no se le había quedado, había traído un mapa que mostraba el terreno.

'' ¿Eres rápido y tienes facilidad para escurrirte?'' La hija del granjero de acercó a Glenn y a Nicky sonriendo, parecía un anuncio. '' Voy a la farmacia, ¿te apuntas?'' Al no responder nada, Nicky pegó un codazo a Glenn, que miró de nuevo como si fuese un gato mirando a una lata de atún, pero no respondió, solo balbuceó unas vocales y miró a Dale, que se acercaba.

'' Señorita, ¿cómo vamos aquí de agua?''

'' En nuestras tierras hay cinco pozos, hay uno que da agua a la casa, el segundo pozo está ahí. '' La chica señaló el segundo pozo, que no estaba a más de 200 metros. '' Lo usamos para el ganado, pero es buena. '' Dale asintió y la granjera sonrío. '' Te ensillaré un caballo. '' Nicky paró a la chica y la cogió del brazo.

'' Perdona, ¿cuál era tu nombre?'' Hizo una mueca y la chica la miró de arriba abajo, buscando algo.

'' Maggie, y tu eres Nicky, ¿verdad?'' Nicky asintió y esta la soltó. '' Encantada. '' Observó como Maggie se iba a la caballería sonriendo.

'' Un caballo, ¿eh?'' Nicky golpeó con la cadera a Glenn, haciendo sonidos de besos, T-Dog se le unió unos segundos después, haciendo que se sonrojara. Vio pasar a Daryl con la ballesta, y se quedó con la cara del siglo, ¿se iba a ir a alguna parte?

Le siguió hasta la tienda de campaña, donde se estaba preparando las flechas, para salir a cazar o algo por el estilo.

'' Hey. '' Se sentó al lado de Daryl y miró las flechas, suspiró y le miró, parecía un poco molesto. '' ¿Pasa algo?''

'' No. '' No dudó un segundo, solo le cortó en medio de la palabra _algo. _'' Solo estoy pensando. ''

'' ¿Y en qué piensas?'' Se apoyó en su brazo y le besó el bíceps, Daryl cogió aire y lo soltó, con pesadez.

'' No creo a Shane. '' Y dejó caer la bomba, Nicky se separó de un golpe de él y negó con la cabeza. '' Sabía que harías eso. ''

'' ¿Por qué no? Te recuerdo que ha salvado a Carl. ''

'' Por el precio de Otis, Nicky, es una mentira. '' Daryl miró a Nicky a los ojos y con esa mirada le advirtió, algo malo pasaba.

'' Pero es Shane, él me cuida y se preocupa por mi, y…'' Suspiró varias veces, dándose cuenta de los errores en su historia, Rick tenía de vuelta su pistola, y según Glenn, alguien le había dicho que se la había dado a Otis, entonces, ¿cómo podía Otis cubrir a Shane? '' No, seguro que es una coincidencia. ''

'' Lo que sea, pero no me obligues a tener que enterrarte. '' Nicky asintió y le miró mientras salía de la tienda, para luego mirar a Shane, con el pelo rapado y una mirada extraña. Por una razón, creía que Daryl tenía razón, pero sacudió su cabeza pensando en los buenos momentos con Shane, no, seguro que todo estaba bien.


	29. Pozos

**POZOS.**

'' Hay un caminante en el pozo. '' Nicky levantó la mirada a T-Dog, levantó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza.

'' ¿Cómo?'' Dale se acercó con Lori, Glenn, Andrea, Shane y Maggie, iban hacia el pozo. '' Entiendo, vamos. '' T-Dog asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia el pozo, donde estaban los demás.

'' Emm… Quiero que sepas que no soy débil ni estoy asustado. '' T-Dog miró al suelo como si hubiese alguna cosa preocupante.

'' Ya lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?''

'' Por lo que dije en la autovía, ya sabes, lo de irnos…'' Nicky asintió.

'' No te culpo, era la fiebre lo que hablaba, no tu. ''

'' Me gustaría que no lo dijeses. '' Los dos se miraron y Nicky asintió, T-Dog solo miró al frente.

'' Tienes mi silencio. '' Hubo un silencio corto hasta que llegaron al pozo, donde todos miraban al agujero, con cara de preocupación.

'' Creo que tenemos un nadador…'' Todos miraron al pozo, y todos tuvieron la misma reacción de asco, bueno, más que eso, a Andrea le dieron arcadas y todo, pero a Nicky más bien le recordaba al muñeco de Michelin, solo que con sangre y sin sonreír.

'' ¿Cuánto creéis que llevará ahí?'' Glenn, el más curioso lanzó la pregunta al aire, pero lo que a Nicky le preocupaba era como narices había llegado ahí.

'' Lo bastante para tener agallas…''

'' Pero, ¿cómo ha llegado ahí?'' Nicky abrió la boca para cerrarla, estaba curiosa por saberlo.

'' Da igual, no podemos dejarlo ahí. '' Andrea continuó, apartándose del pozo. '' A saber lo que ha hecho con el agua…''

'' Tenemos que sacarlo. ''

'' Pero antes tenemos que dispararle en la cabeza, ¿no?'' Nicky se apartó definitivamente del pozo y miró a Shane como si le pidiese con los ojos.

'' Traeré una cuerda. '' T-Dog se fue moviendo, pero la hija del granjero lo paró.

'' No…''

'' ¿Por qué no, es un buen plan?'' Glenn y Maggie se miraron un segundo como si no se supiesen entender.

'' Es una tontería de plan, si esa cosa aún no ha contaminado el pozo un tiro si lo hará…''

'' Entonces hay que sacarlo vivo y yo no me voy a meter ahí adentro. '' Todos miraron a Nicky como si hubiese dado la gran revelación, todos excepto Glenn, que tragó saliva.

Habían usado un jamón primero, pero no funcionaba, el caminante pasaba del jamón como si fuese una mosca, y seguía moviéndose por el pozo, gruñendo y arañando las paredes como si no hubiese mañana.

'' No funciona. ''

'' Puede ser por que un jamón no grita ni patalea mientras intentas comértelo. '' Shane levantó la mirada y miró a Nicky, que sacó el labio inferior, mirando al bicho.

'' Verdad, por eso al morir y resucitar no se dedican a robar las despensas. '' Lori se apoyó firmemente y miró arriba.

'' Debe ser algo vivo…'' Andrea levantó también la mirada, y miró directamente a Glenn, que miró hacia todos lados y finalmente a Nicky, que abrió la boca.

'' Chicos, no apoyo la pesca al caminante. '' Dijo esta, con la voz dudosa. '' Y menos si es Glenn, ¿no podemos usar una ardilla o algo?''

'' Está bien. '' Glenn asintió mirando al suelo, como obligado, minutos después, estaba con una cuerda en la cintura y apunto de bajar a por el caminante.

Nicky se sentó a su lado, mirando abajo, viendo como el caminante daba vueltas en el pozo, madre mía, era asqueroso.

'' No tienes por qué ser un cebo. ''

'' Tranquila, estaré bien. '' Nicky se levantó de su lado y fue a coger sitio en la cuerda, justo detrás de T-Dog, que miraba pensativo la cuerda.

'' Estáis como chotas. '' Maggie soltó, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en la cuerda.

Empezaron a bajarlo, y Nicky se empezaba a sentir peor, imaginándose que la cuerda se soltaba, como en las películas, o que el caminante se lo tragaba de una pieza, siguieron dejando cuerda, iba bien, Glenn iba dando órdenes y ellos iban soltando. Hasta que hubo un golpe seco, y la fuente se soltó, dejando caer un trozo enorme de cuerda. Nicky, como los demás, se tiraron a por la cuerda, y hubo un segundo que solo aguantaba el peso ella, y empezó a estirarla al hueco, dejándola a unos centímetros, y con las piernas colgando.

Escuchaba los gritos de Glenn y tuvo un segundo de confusión, hasta que se levantó corriendo, se tropezó, y volvió a coger la cuerda, tirando, como los demás, al final, después de mucha fuerza usada, lo consiguieron sacar. Nicky empezó a pensar que se pondría a llorar como una niña, había visto demasiado cerca la caía al pozo, y también había visto muy cerca la muerte de Glenn.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Se acercó corriendo a Glenn, que apenas respiraba con normalidad, Nicky le golpeó la mejilla, tranquilizándolo, pero la que necesitaba tranquilizantes era ella.

'' Esto no ha funcionado…'' Dale miró al suelo, decepcionado, y Glenn levantó la mirada, contento.

'' ¿Estás seguro?'' Glenn le cedió la cuerda, y esta, se movió enseguida, causando la curiosidad de Dale, que se acercó corriendo al pozo.

Llevaba vomitando durante una hora, Nicky había visto como un caminante se partía literalmente por la mitad, tirando todas sus tripas al agua y además se seguía moviendo, además, ese caminante – y ninguno, en general- era precisamente una belleza descomunal, era como un grano gigante, y parecía que fuese a explotar.

'' Dios. '' Se apoyó contra la mesa, con la frente, recordó otra vez como el caminante se partía por la mitad, como un palito, recordó todos los detalles y supo que esa noche no dormiría, posiblemente soñaría con el bicho y vomitaría en sueños.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Giró la cabeza un poco y vio a Daryl levantado, aguantando la ballesta y con una rama en la boca, o eso parecía.

'' Prefiero no recordarlo, es asqueroso. '' Nicky volvió a poner la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Escuchó el sonido de aprobación de Daryl y supo que se había largado, era así.

Tardó lo suyo, pero Daryl volvió a donde Nicky estaba apoyada, justo en la misma posición que antes, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y los brazos por encima.

'' Ves a tumbarte anda. '' Daryl se sentó a su lado y le besó en hombro, apoyándose con una mano. '' Creo que dentro de poco encontraré a Sophia. ''

'' ¿Qué has encontrado?'' Nicky se levantó, un poco menos asqueada y le miró, con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

'' Una casa, tenía un armario, y había como una cama montada, luego también había atún, y también había esto. '' Sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una flor blanca muy mona, Nicky sonrío.

'' ¿Qué es?''

'' Una flor, idiota. '' Rodó los ojos, pero luego hizo la famosa mueca, dándosela.

'' Gracias. '' Sonrío lo mejor que pudo y jugueteó con ella en las manos, girándola, observándola. '' ¿Qué tipo de flor es?''

'' Una rosa Cherokee. ''

'' Uh, vale, ya sé cuál es. '' Se apoyó en la mesa y sonrío. '' ¿Te sabes la leyenda y todo?'' Asintió y ella desvió la mirada a la rosa. '' Que culto. ''

'' Déjame. '' Nicky río y se acercó a él, cogiéndolo de las mejillas.

'' Gracias. '' Se separó de él, con una pequeña mueca. '' Te iba a besar, pero es que acabo de vomitar y no es un sabor agradable…''


	30. Hormigas

**HORMIGAS.**

'' ¡Putas hormigas!'' Nicky levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, para ver al inútil de su novio dándole golpes al suelo con un calcetín desde la cama, no había casi luz, por eso no distinguió si era un calcetín u otra cosa

'' ¿Qué dices?'' Cerró los ojos, desinteresada, seguramente aun era pronto, y quería dormir.

'' Nada, sigue durmiendo. '' Notó la mirada de Daryl clavada en su cara, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, notó como le acariciaban el pelo.

'' Es lo que iba a hacer. '' Y con eso, se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos un segundo después, Nicky veía toda la luz de la mañana, y Daryl estaba en la otra punta de la tienda buscando el calcetín que había usado para matar hormigas inocentes.

'' Buenos días. '' Se puso bien en el catre y se rascó los ojos, Daryl hizo un ruido raro, que Nicky tomó por un buenos días y salió de la tienda, ya había acabado, Nicky se enfadó, ni siquiera un beso de buenos días, que soso.

Salió de la tienda asqueada, con las botas mal atadas, el pelo mal peinado y la camiseta arrugada, maldijo al apocalipsis zombi.

'' Buenos días. '' Carol la miró desde la cuerda de tender y se quiso pegar un tiro, día de colada.

''Me he dormido… No puedo creerlo. '' Nicky y Carol llevaban colgando ropa durante unos minutos, en silencio, Carol estaba rara, Daryl estaba raro, ella estaba rara y no tenía ganas de nada, solo de tirarse barranco abajo.

'' Necesitarías dormir. '' Carol miró a Lori y le sonrío, Nicky solo levantó la cabeza, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

'' La próxima vez despiértame, sobretodo en día de colada. '' Lori miró a Nicky y esta no le devolvió la mirada de dureza, solo siguió colgando la ropa de su hombro.

'' Nicky y yo nos las apañamos. '' Nicky sonrío a Carol y siguió con sus pensamientos, iban a cocinar y tal, pero le daba igual, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Miró atrás curiosa, había movimiento, y era Daryl, que iba hacia los establos, con la ballesta al hombro, Nicky lo miró seria, levantando una ceja, viendo como salía con un caballo, minutos después. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella, solo pasó y entró al bosque, se aguantó las ganas de ponerse triste, algo le pasaba, seguro.

Día largo, esa era la definición, no había hablado con nadie en todo el día y las ganas de llorar aumentaban, rascó con más fuerza la mancha de sangre seca de la camiseta de Andrea, no se iba, miró a su lado, Lori tenía la misma cara que ella.

'' ¿Pasa algo?'' Preguntó, preocupada, Lori la miró asustada, como si hubiese destapado el gran tesoro, maldito, claro.

'' Nicky, yo…'' Se levantó e hizo una señal a su cuada, que la siguió más curiosa, entraron en la línea de bosque, donde no había nadie, y allí Lori empezó a llorar, haciendo que Nicky se sintiese obligada a abrazarla.

'' Esto…'' Se quedó sin palabras, solo la rodeó con los brazos y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, confusa. '' ¿Pasa algo malo, Lori?'' Nicky se preocupó más al ver la caja de test de embarazo de la mano de Lori. '' Oh dios…'' Nicky abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos.

'' No… no sé como ha pasado. '' Lori seguía llorando, y Nicky estaba de los nervios, demasiado de los nervios, iba a vomitar de nervios.

'' Pero es de mi hermano o de…'' Lori negó en su hombro, evitando que acabase la frase, Nicky se separó de ella y le puso las manos en las mejillas.

'' Es de Rick, estoy completamente segura de ello. '' Nicky asintió, no es que se fiara, pero dentro de lo que cabe era su futuro sobrino, y debía quererlo igual que a Carl.

'' Está bien, debería hacer algunas pruebas, pero no tengo el material para…''

'' No sé si quiero tenerlo. '' Lori interrumpió a Nicky, que la miró sorprendida, vale, no era la cosa más inteligente del mundo el tener un hijo en ese tiempo, pero tampoco iba a matar a su bebé.

'' No digas eso, Lori, tu no eres así. ''

'' Pero es un mundo cruel, el bebé no sabrá lo que era la vida de antes. '' Nicky negó y volvió a abrazar a Lori, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

'' Da igual Lori, lo que el bebé sepa o no, tendrá unos nuevos recuerdos, ¿no ves? Podemos volver a ser felices aquí, en la granja, con los demás. '' Lori asintió y las dos se separaron. '' Pero no puedes deshacerte de ese niño por que crees que no será feliz, si lo será, te lo prometo. ''

'' Gracias, muchas gracias. '' Lori cogió las manos de Nicky y las apretó, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

'' Y se lo deberías decir a mi hermano, cuanto antes mejor. '' Nicky puso la mano en el hombro de Lori y se fue hacia la casa, donde más trabajo la esperaría, cogió su cesto de ropa y se largó de ahí, con una mezcla de emociones.

En resumen, el trabajo del día había sido simple, hacer la cena, poner la mesa para la cena, incluso ni había comido en todo el día, y el estómago de Nicky rugía, y lo peor de todo, Daryl no había vuelto aún, y el puñetero tic-tac del reloj de la sala no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Salió de la casa harta, bajo la mirada de Lori, que se asustó con el golpe que Nicky dio al salir de allí.

'' Joder…'' Suspiró y se sentó en las escaleras del porche, tocándose el pelo, notó como alguien se sentó a su lado, Carol, que miraba al horizonte, seria.

'' Yo…'' Cayó al ver que Nicky no iba a responder. '' Nicky, ¿algo va mal?'' Carol puso una mano en la rodilla de Nicky, pero esta solo la miró.

'' Todo va mal. '' Nicky hizo un ruido con la nariz y miró a Carol, que hacía una mueca, pero parecía que no le importase. '' Daryl, no ha vuelto, no se despidió de mí y esta mañana no me ha hablado, eso por una parte, y después todo lo que nos rodea está mal, incluyendo ese árbol de ahí, todo es un error, todo en este mundo es un puto error. '' Nicky bajó la vista al suelo y se prohibió llorar una simple lágrima. '' Y además, creo que le dije a Daryl que le quería demasiado pronto, puede ser que se haya asustado, o no sé, me siento mal. ''

Carol permaneció en silencio durante un momento, mirando fijamente a Nicky, que la miró seria, y con el labio tembloroso, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar un tiro hizo que las dos mirasen al campo abierto, con los ojos como platos.

'' ¿Qué ha sido eso?'' Carol preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

'' No lo sé…'' Nicky se levantó y se irguió, quizá así veía algo, que cada vez se acercaba más, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, Andrea y un hombre lleno de sangre, que era Daryl, se tapó la boca con las manos y se negó a mirar, iban gritando, que Nicky entrase a la habitación y preparase todo, entró corriendo a la casa con las piernas temblando, vaya mierda de día. '' No, no, no, por dios, no…'' Se cayó en la entrada de la habitación, raspándose la rodilla.

No sabía qué coño preparar, solo había visto a Daryl lleno de sangre, parecía que estuviese muerto, sacudió la cabeza, haciendo sitio en la cama, quitando cojines y demás, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, temblando.

'' ¡Nicky!'' Escuchó a su hermano, que entró al segundo con Shane y Daryl, medio muerto, o muerto, aún no lo sabía, Hershell la echó de la habitación, y Rick le dirigió una mirada seria, cosa que no le gustó nada.

'' Nicks…'' Se quedó mirando la puerta, callada, Shane se acercó a ella y la giró delicadamente, Nicky lloraba silenciosamente, solo dejaba que las gotas cayesen, miró un segundo a Shane y le abrazó fuertemente, le daba igual que no fuese el mismo, era su amigo de la infancia, el que venía cada semana a comer, el que aguantó las tonterías de su hermano, el que la abrazó en el funeral de su madre, y el que la había salvado del hospital, quería a su Shane de vuelta, y lo quería ahora. '' Ya está, tranquila. ''

Andrea miró la escena y salió de la casa, pálida, o al menos eso había visto Nicky, pero el nerviosismo aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba abrazada a Shane. Debía entrar ahí, y debí saber si estaba bien o estaba muerto.

Y para aumentar su nerviosismo, no la dejaron entrar, ni siquiera cuando todos habían salido, solo le dijeron que se curaría, y ya está, nada más, Nicky pensó rápido y recordó la ventana, pero era muy alta para ella y no podía subirse, daba igual.

Rodeó la casa y miró la ventana, cogió un cubo y se puso de puntillas en él, viendo a Daryl muy sucio, lleno de sangre seca y con dos vendas, una en la cabeza y otra en un lado del pecho. Golpeó el cristal, haciendo que Daryl mirase, pero no se levantase, estaría colocado por culpa de los antibióticos, pero a Nicky no le importó, sonrió aguantándose las ganas de llorar e hizo la forma de un corazón con las manos, mientras ponía caras para no llorar, Daryl levantó un pulgar y cerró los ojos, se dormiría.

La cena había pasado tensa, muy tensa, entre el tal Hershell y Rick había miradas incómodas, y tensas, y decían mucho a la vez que no decían nada de nada, finalmente, después de los postres y de los comentarios de cortesía, Nicky se levantó, excusándose, iba a ir a por Daryl, a disculparse por todas las tonterías que había hecho.

'' Nicky. '' Paró en el sitio, delante de la puerta, y delante de Carol, que salía roja como un tomate, Carol bajó la mirada y se largó, rápidamente, Nicky abrió la puerta y miró a Daryl, que miraba al infinito. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se estaba empezando a arrepentir.

'' ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a venir conmigo?'' Se sobresaltó y se acercó a la cama, Daryl no la miraba, miraba al infinito, como antes, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en la cama, a la altura de la herida de Daryl, que se giró y la miró.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado? Nicky preguntó sin vacilar, cerrando los ojos, tampoco lo quería saber.

_AVISO: Hola lectoras! Hace tiempo que no subo capítulo de nada, mi ordenador, como ya he explicado, ha explotado, literalmente, explotó. Ahora, espero poder ponerme al día en cuestión de capítulos e historias, las cuales tuve que volver a escribir los capítulos que faltaban y no subí por falta de tiempo. También os quiero avisar de que en este fanfic va a haber un cambio radical, y con eso me refiero a MUY RADICAL, pero os gustará, o eso espero... _

_Besitos y abrazos estrella! :3_

_TammyRoss_


	31. Ballesta

**Atención! SALTO IMPORTANTE EN EL TIEMPO. (7 MESES)**

**BALLESTA**

_'' ¡Andrea!'' Nicky gritó, sin aliento, estirándo una mano hacia Andrea, que había caído al suelo, llevaban casi todo el día corriendo, todo un día corriendo, Nicky intentó levantarla, pero un caminante la tiró al suelo, luchó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, casi nulas, cogió aire una última vez, viendo como Andrea miraba a un punto fijo en el horizonte, cuando notó que el caminante caía a peso muerto encima de ella. Un corte limpio fue la causa de la muerte. _

_Las dos miraron a la figura negra con dos caminantes, sin brazos y piernas, y sin mandíbula inferior. Nicky se levantó corriendo, asustada, la figura se quitó la capucha, dejándose ver, era una mujer de piel negra, que la miró seria._

_'' Michonne. '' _

Cargó la ballesta, la que ella misma había encontrado, y le recordaba a él, hacía seis meses que no lo veía, y la verdad, lo más posible es que siguiese vivo, él y su hermano, de Lori dudaba más, incluso pensó que Shane estaría muerto, pero la verdad es que le era indiferente.

'' Entre los ojos, que te apuestas. '' Nicky puso su ojo en la mira telescopica y sonrío a Andrea, que la miraba con lo poco que podía sonreir, tosiendo. Nicky disparó, dándole entre los ojos, como había dicho. '' Michonne vendrá en cualquier momento, tranquilizate. '' Se giró, pero Andrea ya no estaba y Michonne estaba delante de ella, lo de la inmunidad era bueno, los caminantes no iban a por ellas. '' Hey. ''

'' ¿Cómo está?'' Michonne guardó la katana y Nicky se colgó la ballesta de la espalda, junto al carcaz rojo que había encontrado, lleno de flechas.

'' No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un minuto. '' Las dos entraron escopeteadas al congelador, donde los dos caminantes que las acompañaron saludaron con gruñidos y movimientos torpes.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Michonne levantó a Andrea del suelo, estaba en una sombra, apartada de la luz.

'' La luz me dolía. '' Andrea dijo, débilmente y con toses entre la frase, Nicky le dio la botella de agua y las cosas que MIchonne había traído, aspirinas, la verdad, no había nada más que ella pudiese hacer.

'' Todo está tranquilo ahí fuera. '' Michonne dijo, mirando por la ventana mientras Nicky pasaba la botella de agua por la cara de Andrea. Que la miró muy débil, tanto, que a Nicky le dolía. '' Nos iremos en unos días. ''

'' Tenéis que iros, yo soy un lastre, vamos, iros, yo sé cuidarme de mí misma. '' Andrea dijo, de nuevo, haciendo que las dos se negasen en rotundo.

'' No vamos a dejarte aquí. '' Michonne se cercó con Nicky, las dos preocupadas.

'' ¡NO VOY A DEJAROS MORIR!'' Andrea gritó, aunque tampoco era un grito muy alto, para luego llegar a toser sangre.

'' Nos iremos en unos días. '' Michonne dijo, y así fue, en dos días ya estaban las tres, delante de la puerta, ballesta en mano, katana fuera, y Andrea entre los caminantes.

Llevaban tes horas caminando, estaban en una carretera cuando Michonne paró, mirando al cielo, con una ceja levantada.

'' Qué coño...'' Las demás pararon, mirando en la misma dirección, Nicky hizo lo mismo, levantar una ceja y mirar al cielo, pero tardó poco al ver como un jodido helicoptero caía en el bosque. Sacando una enorme nube de humo negro.

'' Eh...'' Las tres se miraron entre sí, sin dudar un segundo, empezando a caminar hacia la humareda.

Miraron al helicoptero estrellado desde una distancia considerable, detrás de un árbol, y muy agachadas, Andrea no podía respirar casi, parecía que moría. Vomitó, echando lo poco que tenía en el estómago, Michonne obligó a Andrea a sentarse, mientras ella miraba con dudas el helicoptero, Nicky apuntó con la ballesta a cualquier cosa que se moviese, ramitas, por ejemplo.

'' Vamos. '' Michonne susurró, dando una pistola a Andrea haciendo una señal a Nicky, que fue detrás de ella con la ballesta en alto.

Miraron por cerca, con cuidado y silenciosamente, las dos pararon en seco al escuchar motores de coche, acercandose. Volvieron atrás corriendo, detrás de las ramas.

'' ¿Hay supervivientes?''

'' Dos muertos, uno no lo sé. '' Michonne dijo, con la katana a medio salir, Nicky guardó la ballesta y miró a los coches.

'' ¡Dispersaos!'' Un hombre alto, fuerte y de pelo castaño gritó, parecía el líder. '' No gastéis munición si no es necesario. '' Nicky vio que era una buena persona al ver como sacaba al único superviviente del helicoptero, pero igualemente, no iban a salir.

'' Le está salvando, deberíamos dejarnos ver. '' Andrea asintió mientras miraba la escena.

'' Estás loca. '' Nicky dijo, susurrando.

'' Aún no, espera. '' Michonne apoyó a Nicky, que apuntaba con la ballesta a un caminante, que pasó de ellas, el hombre del arco le disparó. Vieron también como ese hombre ponía fin a la etapa de caminante del hombre cortado por la mitad del helicoptero.

Michonne había acabado con los dos caminantes, de un katanazo, el ruido había hecho que casi todos se giraran a ellas, pero por suerte, nadie pareció verlas. Nicky pasó los veinte segundos más lentos de su vida, donde un grupo de desconocidos miraban a su dirección.

'' ¡Larguémonos!'' El líder gritó, y se giró, yendo a uno de los coches. Se calmaron y entonces, escucharon un paso detrás de ellas, Michonne fue la única que reaccionó a tiempo, sacando la katana.

'' Ah, ah, ah, despacito, guapa. '' _Oh, mierda _Andrea y Nicky pensaron lo mismo a la vez, esa voz, ESA VOZ en concreto la conocían, mucho, Nicky la conocía más, y no pudo contener recuerdos, de Daryl, ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no la había ido a buscar? '' La mía es mejor que la tuya, vamos, dejad las armas. '' Nicky dejó la ballesta y notó como la voz sonreía, la imaginaba en su cara. '' Eso es, despacito. '' La voz ordenó. '' Enseñadme las manos, y giraos despacio. '' Las tres chicas levantaron las manos y se giraron, los dos se miraron, _Cuñado _Nicky le miró a los ojos y él puso posiblemente la misma cara que ella. '' Vaya, vaya, quién lo iba a decir, tenéis buen aspecto. ''

'' Merle...'' Este mató a un caminante con un enorme cuchillo-mano, Nicky lo observó.

'' Doctora. '' Merle sonrío como siempre hacía, y ahora daba más miedo, miró a Andrea, que puso la cara del milenio. '' Y ahora, ¿qué tal un abrazo de tu viejo amigo Merle?'' Y se desmayó, igual que Nicky, que no aguantó más presión, aparte de que no había comido ni bebido en un día.

_'' ¡Ayuda!'' Nicky se giró, moviendo la cabeza hacia el ruido, era Carol, y estaba en problemas, golpeó la espalda de Daryl y señaló. _

_'' No podemos hacer nada. '' Daryl miró, en la moto solo cabían ellos dos, Nicky frunció el ceño y salió de la moto. '' ¿Qué haces?''_

_'' Iré a por Carol, tu recógela, yo iré con Rick. '' Nicky cargó la pistola que llevaba en la mano, sonriendo segura de sí misma._

_'' No irás sola. '' Daryl se levantó de la moto, pero no salió de ella, la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él, besándola. '' Ten cuidado. '' _

_'' Siempre. '' _

Nicky abrió los ojos, acostumbrandose a la luz que entraba por la venda que tenía en los ojos, alguien la estaba llevando, notaba como caminaba y la dejaba en una cama, suave y delicadamente. Tosió unas cuantas veces y le quitaron la venda, Michonne la miraba fijamente, seria.

'' ¿Dónde estamos?'' Andrea se giró, tenía una venda en el brazo y una mujer tenía una jeringuilla vacía en las manos.

'' Chicas, ahora estáis a salvo. '' La mujer sonrío y miró Andrea. '' Aguantate esto. ''

'' ¿Por qué no nos dejáis salir?''

'' Es de noche, y no estáis muy bien. '' Nicky levantó la cabeza mirando a la mujer, que le sonreía. '' Él os contará. '' Y como si fuese una señal, Merle entró en la habitación.

'' Vaya a ver a su paciente, doctora. '' Nicky levantó la mirada, le estaba mirando directamente a ella. '' Seguro que os preguntábais si yo era real, y deseariaís que no, bueno, aquí estoy. '' Merle sonrío y las dos quedaron más confusas. '' Nuestro mundo se hace más peueño cuando llega el final, cada vez quedamos menos para compartir el aire, ¿verdad?'' Merle se sentó en una silla y Nicky se puso bien en la cama donde estaba. '' Doctora Grimes, cuanto tiempo. '' Asintió sonriendo. '' Aún me acuerdo de que el idiota que me obligó a cortarme la mano se apellidaba igual que tú, ¿casualidad?''

'' Familia, es mi hermano. '' Merle asintió sonriendo, pero solo puso a Nicky peor, la pregunta de si su hermano seguía vivo la mataba por dentro. '' Hace casi ocho meses que no lo veo. ''

'' Estamos igual, entonces. '' Andrea miró atrás, viendo como Nicky cambiaba de cara. '' Verás, cuando me encontraron, estaba casi desangrado, y hambriento, empecé a pensar que una bala sería una última buena cena, luego me echaría una buena siesta, y al otro lado esperaría a Daryl, ¿has visto a mi hermano?'' Las dos negaron, y dolió, muchísimo. '' Pensé que era su ballesta. ''

'' No lo es, créeme. '' Nicky miró a otra parte, escóndiendose.

'' Él y Rick volvieron por tí, pero te habías largado. ''

'' Ya, bueno, no todo yo. '' Merle sacó la manga de hierro que llevaba, o algo parecido, enseñando el muñon, que aún no se había cerrado muy bien. Los guardias que estaban en la puerta apartaron la mirada, igual que Andrea. '' Siempre había sido muy bueno, mi hermano. ''

'' Quiso seguir buscando, pero hubo problemas, muchos murieron. '' La lista que Andrea nombró se clavó en el cerebro de Nicky, que seguía mirando a un lado de la sala. '' Huímos de Atlanta, acabando en una granja, y Daryl se portó, se convirtió en un miembro valioso del grupo y...'' Andrea se giró a Nicky, que la miró, para luego mirar a Merle, casi llorando, pegándose internamente, pensaba que había superado todo eso, pero no. '' Ella y Daryl, bueno, ya sabes. ''

'' ¿Está muerto?'' Merle preguntó, mirando a Nicky, que quería hacerse bola y llorar en una esquina.

'' No lo sé. ''

'' Quedamos separadas del grupo, hace siete u ocho meses. '' Andrea notó como Nicky se iba abajo en la frase. '' ¿Qué quieres de nosotras?''

'' Tú te crees, chica, que aun estando bajo techo, cuatro paredes, medicinas, comida,... Aún me pregunta qué quiero de ella. Te salvé, os he salvado, cuñadita, y aun piensas mal de mí. '' Merle miró serio a Nicky, y ella se puso seria al usar el término cuñadita con ella.

'' Sólo déjanos salir de aquí. '' Michonne habló, y un hombre entró en la sala, sonriendo a Merle.

'' ¿Cómo estáis?''

'' Queremos nuestras armas. '' Momento de alarma, Nicky se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Andrea a ponerse bien, sonriendole.

'' Claro, os las daremo cuando os vayáis. '' El hombre sonrío a Michonne y esta se le acercó.

'' Díganos por dónde. ''

'' Estamos encerradas en esta habitación. '' Nicky avanzó con Andrea al lado de Michonne.

'' ¿Véis barrotes en esta habitación? Solo os estamos protegiendo. ''

'' Y vigilando. ''

'' Solo nos estamos protegiendo, no os conocemos. '' El hombre dijo, calmado, mientras los nervios de las tres chicas subían hasta las nubes.

'' Vimos hundir el cuchillo en dos muertos, y no estaban mordidos, ¿quién haría algo así?'' Andrea preguntó, haciendo que Merle y el hombre alto se mirasen, confusos.

'' Eso no importa, muramos como muramos, nos convertimos igualmente. '' _Genial, simplemente genial. _Andrea miró seria al hombre alto, y Nicky solo, siguió igual, seria, solo que ahora, si moría, volvería en sí, pero con ganas de comer carne humana.

_CHAN! Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY! SI OS HA GUSTADO YA SABÉIS, UN REVIEW VALE COMO GASOLINA! :3_


	32. Remember good times

**REMEMBER GOOD TIMES**

'' Buenos días, doctora Grimes. '' El Gobernador la saludó amistosamente cuando entró a la consulta, hacia dos días que estaban en Woodbury, y no estaba tan mal, había gente normal y todo. '' Necesitamos ayuda con el hombre que llegó hace dos días, con vosotras, ¿podrás hacer algo?''

'' Veré qué puedo hacer. '' Nicky sonrío y entró a la habitación, el hombre estaba tumbado boca arriba, no había mucho problema, pero Nicky dudó si sobreviviría.

El hombre se despertó unas horas después, débil, y la mujer que había atendido a Nicky y Andrea hace dos días se levantó, mientras el Gobernador entraba en la sala y preguntaba unas cuantas cosas al hombre. Nicky se quedó atrás, escuchando la historia del soldado, y de como todo se fue a la mierda en cuestión de dos horas.

'' Saldremos a buscar al resto, y los traeremos aquí, estarán a salvo. Aun están ahí fuera, expuestos. '' Nicky sonrío ante el Gobernador, cada vez lo respetaba más y más, era admirable el trabajo de ese hombre con la cuidad. '' Dígame dónde están, y si están vivos, le prometo que los traeré. ''

Los dos salieron de la sala, Nicky detrás del Gobernador, sonriendo. Nicky siguió al Gobernador hasta una puerta alejada del centro de la fortificación, este, cuando llegaron se paró.

'' Quiero que conozcas a alguien, y si tu quieres, podrás ayudarle. '' El Gobernador abrió una puerta y ella entró, mirando. '' ¿Has acabado ya tus deberes?''

'' Lamentablemente, el perro se los está comiendo...'' El hombre bastante bajito se acercó al Gobernador, mirando a la nueva adquisición.

'' ¿Qué me has llamado?'' Merle se acercó amenazante al científico, o lo que quiera que fuese.

'' Eh, no estamos en el instituto, ¿qué quieres, quitarle el dinero del almuerzo? Un poco de educación. '' Nicky se impresionó de que Merle se quedase en el sitio, tranquilo. '' Milton, esta es Nicky, una antigua compañera de Merle, los dos eran de Atlanta. '' Milton la miró y ella sonrío. '' Quiero que le enseñes como va todo aquí, Nicole, te veo luego. '' El Gobernador le sonrío y ella siguió a Milton, que le enseñó el material científico.

Unos minutos más tarde, el Gobernador se unió a Milton y a Nicky, que observaban los cadáveres de los caminantes de Michonne, el escudo protector.

'' Nicole, voy a pedirte que vayas al pueblo, ya sabes, descansa y todo eso, mañana hay una fiesta para todos, y me gustaría que asistieses, junto a Andrea y Michonne, le he pedido a Hayley que os deje ropa más arreglada, la tendréis mañana en vuestra habitación. '' Nicky asintió y salió del laboratorio, tarareando una canción de Aerosmith sin darse cuenta, paró en el sitio, poniéndose mal de nuevo.

_Nicky le miró, sonriendo, para luego levantarse delante de él. '' ¿Te vas a dormir?'' La chica negó, yendo hacia su coche y haciendo una señal para que fuese. '' ¿Qué haces?'' Nicky buscó tres cosas, un cd, una caja de tabaco y un mechero._

_'' ¿Te gusta Aerosmith?'' Daryl puso una cara muy rara y levantó los hombros, nunca había escuchado Aerosmith, solo unas pocas veces, que sonaba en la radio. '' No creo que quepas en mi coche, eres muy alto y este es un coche para oompa-loompas. '' Era verdad ella medía menos de 1'65 y él medía un poco más de 1'85. '' ¿Tu coche tiene para discos?'' Daryl asintió y ella empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta Ford blanca y azul. Daryl la siguió como si estuviese hipnotizado y se subió al asiento del piloto, mientras ella subía al del copiloto, mientras ponía el cd y le pasaba un cigarro a Daryl, ella no fumaba mucho, solo cuando se estresaba, y hacía dos días que necesitaba uno o le daría un ataque de ansiedad._

_'' Gracias. '' Nicky le pasó el mechero y él encendió el cigarro, para pasarle el mechero a ella y que le imitase. '' ¿Tanto te aburrías para hacerte doctora?'' Nicky se río, liberando tensiones._

_'' No, me gustaba, salvar vidas y tal, pero creo que me quedaré en sanadora oficial del campamento. ¿Qué te tomaste para ver al Chupacabra? ¿LSD?'' Daryl soltó un bufido que parecía una risa, y a Nicky le pareció ver una mueca que parecía una sonrisa._

_'' Setas, pero no se lo digas a nadie. '' Los dos hicieron lo mismo, el bufido risa rara, no pasó mucho tiempo después de que se acabaran el cigarro, contando historias que había tenido, ella en su consulta y él mientras cazaba, Daryl se estaba empezando a arrepentir de hablar con ella, era divertido, y estaba haciendo lazos, se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, como siempre hacía._

'' ¿Dónde estás?'' Susurró, apoyada en la pared, recordando los primeros días en Atlanta, los días después de ver a su hermano morir. Recordó algo más, recordó que al mes siguiente era su cumpleaños, miró arriba, viendo la ciudad, y fue corriendo, viendo a Andrea. '' ¡Andrea!''

'' Hey, Nicky. '' Andrea sonrío y Michonne la miró seria, como siempre. '' Te veo genial. '' Nicky levantó una ceja, pero sacudió su cabeza y miró a la chica que las acompañaba.

'' ¿Qué día es hoy?'' Nicky miró a la chica mientras comprovaba su carpeta. Asintió y sonrío. '' Hoy es 21 de julio. '' Nicky sonrío con fuerza y miró a Andrea.

'' ¿Qué pasa?''

'' Quedan dos días para mi cumpleaños. '' Nicky se echó a reír, mientras Andrea reía con ella, MIchonne se mantuvo a ralla, pero muy en su interior, quería reír con ellas.

No sabía como, pero estaban almorzando con el Gobernador y Milton, tensamente, pero aun así, Nicky no paraba de sonreír, en su último cumpleaños, Rick había vuelto de la vida, quizá también lo haría Daryl, o Carl, o Shane.

'' Ocho meses ahí fuera, quién lo iba a decir. ''

'' ¿Por ser mujeres?'' Nicky observó a Andrea con juego en sus ojos, divertida, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba volviendo en sí misma.

'' Por estar solas. ''

'' Nos teníamos las unas a las otras. ''

'' Tres contra el mundo entero. '' El Gobernador sirvió a Nicky sonriente, que miró al plato de huevos revueltos.

'' Estamos impresionados. '' Milton dijo, mirando a Nicky con una sonrisa tímida, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, excusandose para ir al baño.

Entró en el baño, mirando al espejo fijamente, hacía unos seis meses que no se veía en uno y no tenía ni idea de como era en ese momento, miró directamente a los ojos del reflejo, azules, muy claros, la piel, más clara aún, no había crecido, pero era más fuerte, se le notaba en los brazos, ahora más ágiles y un poco más musculosos, se tocó el pelo, ahora limpio, era más largo, mucho más largo, le llegaba algo más abajo de la cintura, normalmente, lo llevaría recogido en una trenza, para que no la cogiesen, se puso de perfil, mirando lo poco que ocupaba, había perdido mucho peso, y con el peso, se fueron sus pechos, que ahora tenía la mitad que antes.

Observó su ropa nueva, una camiseta azul cielo de tirantes, unos pantalones demasiado cortos para su gusto y unas bambas converse de color negro, pero sin marca, se veían muy antiguas y tenían manchas de sangre en la suela, pero bueno, se conformaba, sonrío como pudo después de verse y salió del baño.

'' ¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. '' Más o menos era lo que parecía.

'' Solo estaba comprovando mi estado, parezco un esqueleto. ''

'' Un esqueleto que sabe disparar una ballesta, y eso me interesa, podrías ocuparte de la seguridad, ya sabes, tenemos arqueros, quizá puedan enseñarte a disparar con arcos. '' El Gobernador le volvió a sonreír, y ella asintió, sentandose junto a Michonne.

'' Yo podría ayudar también, tengo buen ojo. '' Nicky tosió, refiriendose a la vez que disparó a Daryl, casi matándolo. Picaron a la puerta, y el Gobernador abrió, disculpandose, un guardia le susurró algo al oído, y él asintió.

'' Siento acortar el desayuno, pero esto no puede esperar. ''

'' ¡Danos las armas!'' Michonne se levantó violentamente y se acercó al Gobernador.

'' Os las daré, pondremos comida para llevar y os dejaremos salir, pero ahora no, daos una vuelta, descansad, quizá véis algo que os gusta. '' Sonrío y todos salieron, despreocupados, Michonne no llegaba a entender como Nicky y Andrea estaban tan tranquilas.

'' No confío en él. '' Michonne dijo, mirando a Nicky, que negó.

'' Yo tampoco, pero voy a seguirle el cuento, hay algo en él que no me gusta nada, sobretodo que sonría todo el tiempo. '' Nicky miró atrás, viendo a Andrea, que las adelantó, sonriendo.

'' ¿Has confiado alguna vez en alguien?'' Michonne miró a Andrea, enfadada, y asintió, Nicky miraba como Andrea caminaba contenta. '' Pues entonces, quedemonos un día o dos, para cargar las pilas. ''

'' Yo siempre tengo las pilas cargadas. ''

'' Otra vez a la defensiva. '' Andrea paró y Nicky se puso detrás de Michonne. '' Siete meses juntas, y me parece que apenas te conozco. '' Nicky tosió, era muy tenso, e incómodo. '' Lo siento, pero tu lo sabes todo sobre mí. ''

'' Sabes lo suficiente. ''

'' Esos dos, nos acompañaron durante el invierno, protegiéndonos, y tú te los cargaste sin vacilación. Eso es...''

'' Más fácil de lo que crees. '' Y con eso, Michonne se fue, dejando a Andrea y Nicky en el sitio, en silencio.

'' Está tensa, eso es lo que pasa. '' Nicky tocó el hombro de Andrea y ésta asintió, empezando a andar hacia donde dormían.

Dos horas después, Nicky y Michonne miraban desde unas sillas la escena que el Gobernador estaba montando, trayendo camiones, munición, y un montón de cosas, Nicky miró los camiones.

'' Deberíamos observar esos camiones. '' Michonne asintió, mirándolos mal, sin disimulo, mientras Nicky sonreía ampliamente, disimulando. '' Algo me dice que no ha sido cuestión de suerte. ''

'' Andrea se quedará. '' Michonne dijo, observando a Andrea y al Gobernador hablando con naturalidad. '' Y quiero que te quedes con ella. ''

'' No voy a dejarte sola. ''

'' Solo quiero que la vigiles, si quieres, cada noche quedaremos en un sitio de la ciudad, he visto que hay una entrada sin vigilancia, quedaremos ahí, pero yo debo salir de aquí, tan rápido como sea posible. ''

'' ¿Crees que te dejarán salir fácilmente?''

'' La verdad, creo que si me dejan salir me querrán muerta. '' Nicky asintió, mirando como un guardia las vigilaba. '' Entonces es un trato. ''

'' Claro que sí, nena. '' Michonne sonrío, mientras Nicky se levantaba, mirando el reloj que una chica le había dado. Solo eran las tres de la tarde.


	33. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Lectoras y lectores, no voy a poder subir NADA en esta semana que está llegando (26-1-12 / 01-02-13), ya que me voy de intercambio y no estaré en mi país, directamente, además, que por no tener no tendré internet ni en mi telefono (Facebook, yo te quieroooo D:).

En fin, lo dicho, alguna cosa, mandadme un privado, tanto como si es de los fanfics como si queréis hablar conmigo, los contestaré en cuanto esté disponible (y haya un McDonald's con internet cerca).

Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss.


	34. Espectáculo

**ESPECTÁCULO**

'' Si salimos pronto, caminaremos bastante por la noche, así que nos alejaremos bastante de aquí. ''

'' ¿Adónde iremos?'' Andrea preguntó, estirada en la cama, seria. Nicky miraba el panorama desde una esquina de la habitación.

'' ¿Qué tal a la costa? Conseguir un barco e irnos corriendo mar adentro, sin caminantes. '' Nicky avanzó hasta el mapa y MIchonne miró arriba.

'' Digamos que la costa es segura, ¿qué haremos? Envejecer al lado del mar nosotras solas. ''

'' El lesbianismo no está mal. '' Nicky bromeó, haciendo reír a las tres, pero la tensión seguía ahí, entre Andrea y Michonne.

'' Tu instinto te dice que hay algo malo aquí, ¿no?''

'' Mi instinto nos ha mantenido vivas a las tres. '' Andrea y Nicky asintieron, una lo dudaba, la otra no, era cierto por parte de Nicky.

Pasó el día con pesadez, la gente la saludaba, le hacían preguntas sobre el exterior, sonreían con fuerza, como si estuviese loca, vio a los niños jugando con un perro, parecía todo tan falso, como si del decorado de una palícula fuese, y no lo que les rodeaba, zombis hambrientos y cadáveres putrefactos, cerró los ojos al ver lo diferente que era todo.

Le habían dado ropa elegante, y eso llevaba, un vestido blanco, muy bonito, pero se sentía desnuda, y luego llevaba unas sandalías poco cómodas, pero se aguantaba, Andrea también estaba bien vestida, y sonreía a todos, se giró hacia Michonne, que entraba enfadada a la sala donde habían quedado dentro de dos días.

'' Gracias. '' Nicky notó la bebida fría de manos de Milton, que le sonrío, llegando con Andrea. '' Están... ¿frías?''

'' Si, las neveras han estado toda la noche funcionando. '' Milton explicó, orgulloso.

'' No es el mejor uso de los generadores. '' Andrea comentó, Milton le dio la razón.

'' El Gobernador solo ofrece lo mejor. '' Andrea sonrío al comentario y brindó con Milton, Nicky solo empezó a beber lo que supuso que era limonada, notando hielo en sus labios. Miró dentro, no lo había imaginado, había hielo.

'' ¿Una pista sobre lo de esta noche?'' Nicky sonrío y se acercó un poco más a Milton, con la mirada divertida de Andrea encima.

'' Mis palabras no pueden describir lo que esta noche veremos. '' Las dos sonrieron divertidas, olvidando a Michonne por un segundo, escuchando música en directo, incluso.

'' ¡Hey!'' El Gobernador llamó, haciendo que todos se acercasen a él, sonrientes. '' La primera vez que nos reunimos, solo éramos nueve, con carne en lata y unos cuantos colines. '' Todos rieron, excepto Nicky, que no pilló el chiste, aún así, sonrío para no levantar sospecha. '' Y mirad ahora, hemos construído un sitio al que llamar hogar, quizá se sostenga a base de cinta aislante y cuerdas, pero nos sirve, y es nuestro, así que hoy, vamos a celebrar lo que hemos logrado, y recordemos a los que hemos perdido, así que, levantemos los vasos, ¡por nosotros!'' Todos aplaudieron y levantaron el vaso, sonriendo.

Michonne salió corriendo de ahí, junto a Merle, que la miró bastante mal, las dos se miraron y se entendieron, la palabra mañana resonó en su cabeza como un martillo, acercándose a ella y viendo como se iba hacia la puerta principal. Con la bolsa de Andrea y Nicky.

'' Es puro teatro. '' Michonne la miró, pasandole la bolsa a Nicky y luego a Andrea, que llegó al segundo. '' Nos vamos. '' Le pasó la ballesta a Nicky y se la puso en el hombro, mirando a Andrea asintiendo.

'' ¿Qué?'' Andrea miró a Nicky, que asintió, con cara seria.

'' Era el plan, desde el principio, estar unos días y largarnos. '' Sonrío y levantó los hombros. Las tres empezaron a caminar haciala puerta, Andrea no iba tan segura como Michonne y Nicky.

'' ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde vais?'' Merle se les unió, separandose de su grupo de amigos, Michonne cogió el brazo de Andrea y la empujó hacia la salida, obligándola a seguir caminando. '' ¡Venga, chicas! Me partiréis el corazón si os largáis así...''

'' Nos vamos. '' Michonne dijo, cansada de excusas, quería salir rápido de ahí, además, tenía una espía dentro de Woodbury.

'' Ya casi es de noche, tendré que buscaros un escolta...Y la fiesta aún no ha terminado...'' Merle bufó y miró a Nicky, que le miró medio sonriente. Se fue hacia un hombre de la valla, que miró a Merle, que finalmente, abrió la puerta. '' Yo de vosotras buscaría refugio antes de que caiga la noche...'' Merle dijo, apoyado en la puerta.

Andrea miró como Michonne se dirigía a la puerta, asintiendo a Nicky, que se quedó parada mirando como las dos amigas discutían.

'' ¿Vienes conmigo, o no?'' Michonne finalizó la discusión, con Nicky mirando al suelo, casi llorando, ¿por qué aún sabiendo que la volvería a ver, le dolía tanto lo que estaba diciendo? No lograba llegar al final del asunto, solo observó como Andrea negaba. '' La verdad es que serías un lastre. '' Andrea se acercó a la puerta, igual que Nicky, que la abrazó por la espalda, besando el hombro de Andrea.

'' ¿Por qué no te has ido con ella?''

'' Nos prometimos que cuidaríamos la una de la otra, ¿verdad?'' Los recuerdos de la noche en la que Dale murió flotaron en la memoria de las dos, una mala noche.

_Nicky miró desde lejos como Daryl, su Daryl, disparaba a Dale, había ido a por las cosas para salvarlo en menos de un minuto, iba a salvarlo, paró en seco la carrera cayendo al suelo, llorando, el cateto la miró, largándose de ahí, sin dejar de mirarla._

_Se acercó a trompicones al cuerpo de Dale, donde Andrea aguantaba la mano muerta de este, Nicky se puso detrás de Andrea, besandole el hombro, con cariño, quería a esa rubia como si fuese su hermana._

_'' Está sano y salvo. '' Andrea asintió, llorando igual que Nicky._

_'' Él me cuidaba, esto no es justo. '' Nicky abrazó con más fuerza a Andrea, para luego mirar atrás, Daryl estaba detrás de ellas, mirando al suelo._

_'' De ahora en adelante, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo?'' Andrea asintió, dandole la mano a Nicky, que se sintió mal por ella._

_Las dos se levantaron cuando Shane y Rick se llevaron a Dale, moviendose hacia la caravana, pero finalmente, se tuvieron que separar, Andrea con el grupo, y Nicky con Daryl en su pequeño campamento alejado del grupo._

_'' Daryl...'' Nicky dijo, estirada en el catre, mirando al cazador, que se disponía a quitarse la camisa, para quedarse solo en la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón. Se acercó a ella y se estiró a su lado, tocándole la mejilla. _

_'' Era un buen tío. '' Daryl dijo, provocando que Nicky volviese a llorar, abrazándolo, él puso su mano en el pelo de ella, ahora suelto. '' Nadie más va a morir, ni tú, ni yo, nadie, no lo permitiré. '' Nicky asintió en el pecho de Daryl, que la besó en la frente._

_'' Te quiero. '' _

_'' Y yo a ti, Nicky. '' _

'' Si me permites. '' Merle avanzó su brazo hacia Nicky, al que se cogió, sonriendo, Merle siguió a la multitud. '' Y bien, cuñada, ¿qué tal era mi hermanito en la cama?''

'' ¡Merle!'' Los dos sonrieron, como si no pasase nada. '' Seguro que lo echas de menos. '' Nicky bajó la mirada ante los ojos azules que Merle compartía con Daryl.

'' Seguro, lo echo de menos, pero no soy el único en la ciudad. '' Merle paró y soltó a Nicky, sonriendo. '' Señorita, siga usted recto y espere ahí. '' Nicky sonrío y se unió a la multitud, sonriendo, un gran espacio se abrió ante ella, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que no veía nada.

'' ¡Nicole! ¡Aquí!'' Escuchó la voz del Gobernador y esta subió las escaleras de la grada, poniéndose al lado de Milton y Andrea, que le hicieron sitio. La música alta no dejaba escuchar a Nicky lo que Milton decía, serio y pálido como una calavera.

Las luces se encendieron, y lo vio claro, Andrea vio como en un cartel luminoso que Michonne era la opción válida, las dos se levantaron, con las bocas abiertas, ante los seis caminantes que, puestos en circulo, hacían un ring de lucha libre, los contrincantes, Merle y uno de los guardías. Nicky salió corriendo junto a Andrea, pero el Gobernador las paró.

'' Eh, ¿dónde váis?''

'' ¿Qué coño es esto?'' Andrea preguntó, asustada, mientras Nicky miraba la escena de lucha con la mano en la boca, horrorizada.

'' Es una forma de desfogarse...''

'' ¡Para desfogarse se va a correr! Esto es enfermizo...'' Nicky volvió a mirar al Gobernador, tensa.

'' Nicole...''

'' Es cierto. ''

'' Relajaos, venid. '' Las dos se acercaron al Gobernador, que sonrío otra vez. '' Está preparado. '' Susurró. '' No tienen dientes, es solo un espectaculo. ''

'' Es de locos...''

'' No es de locos, es solo diversión. ''

'' Pero...'' Nicky abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el Gobernador la miró sonriendo, cortándola.

'' Reducimos a esos seres a nada, los controlamos, la gente no les teme. '' Andrea negó y se volvió a levantar, para volver a sentarse por que el líder se lo pidió.

'' No puedo creerlo. '' Nicky negó y se fue bajo la mirada de los tres, incluso Merle, proclamado ahora vencedor la miró, por ahora, Nicky empezaba a tener miedo sobre lo que podría pasar en esa ciudad.


	35. Hermanos

**HERMANOS**

'' No te sientas obligda a hacer esto... ''Nicky y la chica se sonrieron, se sentía mejor con la ballesta en la mano, mientras que la chica llevaba un enorme arco de profesional.

'' Si el Gobernador me dice que haga algo, lo hago. '' La chica le sonrío, Nicky la miró asintiendo. '' Mañana podemos empezar tu entrenamiento, hay balas de paja, un campo de entrenamiento, y un arco que podrás usar. '' Nicky señaló la ballesta, y la otra chica asintió. '' ¿Cuál es?''

'' Uh, ni idea. '' Nicky la observó, tenía el número medio borrado, y la marca ni siquiera se veía bien, solo la cogió por que parecía la de Daryl. '' Debes ser buena, en esto de tiro. ''

'' Bueno... si. '' La chica sonrío, mientras Nicky sonreía falsamente, _Puta egocéntrica _resonó la voz de Daryl en su cabeza, con su tono de mal humor. '' Mi padre me enseñó, me solía llevar de caza, ¿eres buena con la ballesta?''

'' No lo sé, me enseñó mi novio. '' Nicky se puso un poco triste al recordar el momento, cuando Daryl se reía de ella por no darle al blanco. '' No sé si sigue vivo, pero, tenía una ballesta. ''

_'' Te tendrás que defender con algo, y con la pistolita haces mucho ruido. Así que te vienes conmigo. '' El acento del sur le hizo sonreir y siguió a Daryl por el bosque, cayéndose cada cierto tiempo y haciendo que Daryl medio olvidase el asunto de Sophia._

'' Este arco era de mi padre, era campeón olímpico, y esto, vale más que mi coche, así que me lo cargué por él. '' La chica cambió de cara a una un poco más seria.

'' Lo siento...''

'' No, mi padre ya no era el mismo, y mi hermano tampoco. '' La chica miró al frente, seguramente triste. '' Es un asco...''

'' Ahí hay uno. '' Nicky se levantó con la ballesta cargada, y la chica con su arco.

'' Guay, fíjate. '' Cargó y disparó, sin darle al caminante. '' Es escurridizo, dale. '' Nicky cargó y disparó, acertando de pleno. '' No está mal, para ser una novata. ''

'' Me llamo Nicky. '' Le dio la mano sonriendo, mientras la chica la cogía y movía con alegría.

'' Hayley. '' Las dos sonrieron, pasando el rato en la valla, disparando caminantes y sonriendo como tontas.

'' ¡Nicole!'' Nicky se giró con la ballesta bajada y sonriendo a Milton, que le hizo una señal para que bajase.

'' Ves, luego te veo. '' Heyley sonrío viendo bajar a Nicky, que recibió a Milton, que estaba serio.

'' Necesito tu ayuda en algo. '' Nicky asintió y empezó a caminar al laboratorio, con las manos en las caderas y la ballesta en la espalda, colgando. '' Verás, el señor Coleman, está apunto de morir, y necesito tu ayuda en algunas cosas. ''

'' Cuenta conmigo. '' Milton abrió la puerta y los dos entraron, mientras unos hombres metían a un hombre en una cama, ayudándolo.

'' Ya podéis iros, chicos. '' Todos asintieron y se largaron, Nicky sonrío al hombre, que le asintió, mirándola fijamente. '' Necesito que pongas el tocadiscos. '' Nicky puso la aguja y encendió el tocadiscos, empezando la canción, que tan bien conocía, era la de sus padres. Miró a la puerta, que se abría, dejando ver al Gobernador, que entró con pose triste.

'' Eh, señor Coleman, esta es Nicky, va a ayudar en todo lo posible. '' El Gobernador la volvió a mirar, sonriendo tristemente. '' Os veré en la cena, supongo. '' Los dos asintieron y salió, despidiéndose con la mano.

'' Cuando te avise, pon la primera canción del disco. '' Nicky asintió, escuchando como Milton tocaba una especie de bol, haciendo un sonido horriblemente molesto, cuando acabó, asintió a Nicky y la puso de nuevo. '' Me llamo Milton Mammet, levante la mano derecha, si reconoce que alguna de las afirmaciones son correctas. '' El hombre asintió, levantando la mano derecha. '' Su nombre el Michael Coleman. '' Levantó la mano derecha. '' Estaba casado con Becky Coleman. '' Otra vez. '' Sus hijos se llaman Michael y Emily. '' De nuevo la levantó. '' Muy bien. '' El hombre le susurró algo al oído.

'' ¿Qué ha dicho?''

'' Quiere que dejemos el disco mientras esperamos. '' Milton se movió hacia ella, que miró al hombre entristecida. '' Cuando muera, lo ataremos, y cuando resucite, le volveré a hacer las preguntas, y después, acabarás con su estado de resucitación, ya sabes. '' Señaló la ballesta con la cabeza.

'' Era doctora, me pensaba que me necesitarías para otra cosa. '' Nicky sonrío, decepcionada.

'' Queríamos comprobar si hay rastro de conciencia humana en ellos, pero no he tenido ninguna base con la que trabajar hasta ahora. '' Milton le pasó una taza de té a Nicky, que recibió con amabilidad. '' Tenía cáncer de próstata, se ofreció voluntario a hacer esto, y es el primer sujeto que tratamos, es colaborador, y muy servicial. ''

'' ¿Lo conocía?''

'' Hemos pasado mucho tiempo, lo de la canción, las preguntas, lo hemos hecho docenas de veces, los cuadros, todo son pistas para que recuerde. '' Milton tomó un trago a la vez que Nicky. '' Con suerte seguirá en su subconsciente después de la muerte. ''

'' No creo que tengas suerte en esto, Milton. '' Nicky corregió, tosiendo. '' Lo he visto, solo se transforman, no queda nada de la persona que eran antes. ''

'' Ya lo veremos. ''

'' Nunca has presenciado el cambio, ¿verdad?''

'' No. ''

'' ¿Familia?'' Milton se sentó en el asiento de al lado del hombre, moribundo.

'' Soy hijo único, mis padres murieron siendo yo niño. ''

'' ¿Nadie estaba contigo cuando todo esto pasó?''

'' Trabajaba desde casa. '' Nicky asintió, era un maldito solitario en persona, y parecía incluso virgen. '' La verdad es que nunca...'' El último suspiro del Señor Coleman paró la frase, los dos se miraron, asintiendo, lo destaparon y ataron bien fuerte. Cuando llegaron a los pies, Nicky vio como Milton temblaba, le cogió la mano, intentando calmarlo.

Se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, ya había anochecido, debía salir de ahí, y rápido, se giró para mirar a ese hombre, que ya había renacido.

'' Vamos a ello. '' Nicky encendió el tocadiscos a la señal de Milton, y él empezó a hacer las preguntas, sin éxito, hasta que un movimiento lo confundió.

'' Ha visto eso, la ha movido. '' Milton señaló a la mano, mientras Nicky cargaba la ballesta.

'' Solo ha tenido una convulsión espontánea, se quiere soltar para comerte. '' Nicky se puso delante del caminante, apuntándolo.

'' Quiero volver a probarlo, sin sujecciones. ''

'' No. ''

'' ¡Quizá hemos encontrado su consciencia, debemos seguir probando!''

'' Milton, si lo sueltas tendremos que preocuparnos de limpiar tu sangre, no lo hagas...'' Milton no hizo caso a Nicky y fue a soltar la mano del caminante, que lo cogió del cuello, pero antes de que se acercase, Nicky disparó al caminante. '' Te lo dije. ''

'' Creo que... debería anotar los resultados ahora mismo. '' Milton dijo, y Nicky salió escopeteada de allí, poniéndose la capucha para que nadie la reconociese, la noche había caído, y ya no había casi nadie en la calle, solo unos cuantos guardías, uno de ellos, entró en la sala, alarmado por un movimiento, Nicky fue corriendo, abriendo la puerta con sigilo.

Empezó a pensar qué hacer cuando la viese el guardia, supuso que le pondría una excusa o algo por el estilo, pero lo vio rodeado de tíos y de rodillas en el suelo, Nicky alzó su arma al que le apuntaba con el revólver. Tardó demasiado en reaccionar, los hombres le dieron un golpe, dejándolo KO.

'' Un puto movimiento más y disparo. '' Nicky avisó, mirando al hombre alto de color que la miraba. El hombre estaba en el suelo, y el culpable se giró, abriendo los ojos como platos, igual que ella, soprendido, le apuntó con la ballesta. '' D-Daryl...'' Nicky tartamudeó, bajando la ballesta.

'' ¿Quié coño eres, y de qué me conoces?'' Tiró la ballesta al suelo y se quitó la capucha para que no la reconociesen, luego, se quitó la coleta alta, se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver la camiseta de Aerosmith, la única que había sobrevivido el invierno. '' Nicky...'' Daryl bajó la ballesta y fue hacia ella, abrazándola, la miró fijamente, tocandole las mejillas, casi llorando, él estaba empezando a llorar, otro hombre entró, bajo la mirada de el hombre negro parecido a T-Dog, se buscaron las caras para finalmente besarse, él pensó que besaba a una muerta, y ella que volvía al pasado.

'' Daryl, ¿qué haces?'' El hombre paró mirando a Daryl que besaba a una chica, los dos se separaron, y ella corrió a Rick, que recibió el abrazo mirando al infinito. '' Nicky. ''

'' Rick. '' Nicky susurró en su pecho, no iba a llorar en un momento como ese, no había tiempo que perder.

'' ¿Qué está pasando, Nicky?'' Michonne preguntó, desde una esquina de la habitación, Daryl se acercó a Nicky, que seguía abrazada a su hermano.

'' Es mi hermano. '' Nicky susurró, mirando arriba, contactando visualmente con su hermano, que también quería llorar. '' ¿Qué hacéis aquí?'' Nicky se separó de Rick, mirando a Daryl, que observaba la ballesta del suelo.

'' Tenéis presos a Glenn y Maggie. '' Nicky tiró la cabeza atrás ante la revelación de Rick, que se contenía las lágrimas.

'' Yo no los he visto, no creo que sea aquí. ''

'' Merle los capturó. '' Rick tosió, mirando a Daryl, que miraba por la ventana.

'' Pero Merle ahora no es Merle, es bueno, y es amable. '' Nicky miró al suelo, viendo al hombre ese moviendose. '' Salid de aquí, encontradlos, yo le distraeré, solo decidme donde ir. ''

'' No te vamos a dejar aquí, no lo permitiré. '' Rick y Daryl dijeron a la vez, haciendo sonreír a Nicky, que les asintió.

'' No tenéis tiempo, en la salida de atrás hay unos cuantos camiones, salid por ahí, yo iré cuando los distraiga. ''

'' Ten cuidado. '' Rick se acercó a ella y sonrío, no podía creerlo. Nicky cogió la ballesta y se la puso en la espalda, bajo la mirada de Daryl, parecía incluso orgulloso.

'' Lo necesitáis más que yo. '' Nicky se sentó al lado del hombre y le soltó, mientras salían de la caseta, junto a Michonne. '' ¿Hola?'' Nicky golpeó suavemente las mejillas de ese hombre.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Nicky había saltado la valla, pero no había nadie allí, solo se escuchaban tiros.

'' Mierda. '' Nicky se levantó y volvió a saltar la barricada, escondiéndose detrás de un edificio, viendo como se pegaban tiros, observó como Rick saltaba la valla, y como cogían a Daryl. '' No. '' Nicky observó como le golpeaban, los guardías que la habían recogido estaban pegando a su cazador. Miró arriba y contó hasta tres. '' ¡Hey!'' Nicky hizo que parasen de golpear a Daryl. '' Uh...Hay niños delante. ''

'' ¿Dónde?''

'' En las casas, ¡los habéis despertado a todos!'' Nicky frunció la boca, mirando a las ventanas, mientras todos la miraban, incluso Daryl, que aun intentaba salir de como los guardías lo tenían cogido, gritando tacos y otras frases Dixon.

Se lo habían llevado, y ahora no sabía nada, estaba en la arena, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa, el Gobernador no tenía ojo, y un parche cubría su herida. Nicky estaba sentada al lado de Andrea, que miraba a todos lados, se mordió el labio, luego, mostró los nervios a flor de piel.

El Gobernador tenía a los dos hermanos delante de ella, justo en sus narices, los gritos e insultos de la gente del pueblo resonaban en las cabezas de los tres, el Gobernador se acercó a Merle, atándolo.

'' ¡Y este, compinche de los terroristas, confiamos en él y nos lo ha devuelto así, en muerte y fuego!'' El Gobernador miró duramente a los dos hermanos, haciendo que la multitud gritase por sus cabezas, Nicky distinguió el miedo en sus ojos. '' ¡QUÉ PODEMOS HACER CON ELLOS!'' Nicky cerró los ojos, quedándose sentada donde estaba, mientras Andrea abría los ojos, no debería haber vuelto, ahora, iban a morir los dos, y ella lo iba a ver.

El pueblo gritó, MATADLOS. Nicky cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, el Gobernador se acercó a Merle, sonriendo.

'' ¿Querías a tu hermano? Ya lo tienes. '' Dijo, pero antes que acabase la frase, Nicky estaba luchando contra los brazos de cuatro hombres, que la aguantaban para que no se moviese de ahí.

'' ¡No lo matéis!'' Gritó, haciendo que casi la tirasen al suelo. '' ¡Por favor, no!'' Alguien la aguantó para que no se cayese, Andrea estaba a su lado, cogida por un guardia que si Nicky no recordaba mal, se llamaba Tim, o algo así.

'' ¡Phillip, por favor, son mis amigos!'' Andrea gritó, quedándose igual de quieta que Nicky, que supuso que el nombre del Gobernador sería ese.

'' Eso ya no depende de mi. '' Phillip siguió mirando a los dos hermanos, que se miraban el uno al otro en períodos de un segundo. '' El pueblo ha hablado. '' El Gobernador señaló a Merle, que me miró. '' Te pregunté a quién eras leal, y dijiste que a nosotros, demuestrálo. ''


End file.
